


Private Performances

by Filthmonger



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alley Sex, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Bathroom Sex, Beach Sex, Body Worship, Classroom Sex, Cock Tease, Consensual Kink, Day At The Beach, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Doggy Style, Dorks in Love, Exhibitionism, F/M, Femdom, Iruma Miu's Dirty Mouth, Maledom, Naked Cuddling, Oral Sex, Power Play, Public Display of Affection, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Rain, Rough Body Play, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, Surprise Kissing, Temptation, Twinks, Vibrators, Wet Clothing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:54:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 41,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24642862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filthmonger/pseuds/Filthmonger
Summary: Shuichi has always been a bit embarrassed by Kaede's public displays of affection, but how could he say no? When a surprise wet t-shirt results in a little risky business in an alleyway, he discovers just how much Kaede loves the 'public' part.A series of shorts about Shuichi and Kaede's exhibitionist adventures.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 15
Kudos: 249





	1. Snogging in the Rain

“Ugh, you’ve got to be fucking kidding me!” Miu Iruma huffed, holding her bag over her head. “It couldn’t do this while we were still in class or something?!”

Shuichi Saihara sighed, opening his umbrella and stepping out into the rain. As if the relentless summer heat wasn’t bad enough, the black clouds overhead didn’t show signs of stopping. Which mightn’t have been so bad, if their dorms weren’t across the road via a large, open courtyard. Hope’s Peak definitely prioritised looks over practicality.

He squeaked as Kaede Akamatsu hooked her arm around his. “H-hey! Don’t you have your own umbrella?”

“Yeah, but yours is already up,” Kaede beamed. She shuffled into the little shelter, her white dress shirt already speckled with transparent patches. Her hips bumped against his as she pressed closer, the smell of vanilla wafting past, and her long blonde hair brushed over his shoulder.

Shuichi looked sharply away, fully aware of how red his face was.

“Please, Himiko, let me shelter you!” Tenko hurriedly pulled off her jacket.

“Nyeh… I have a hat.” The little mage grumbled, pulling said witches cap further over her head.

“Oi, shit-for-brains, are you going to share that or not?” Miu snapped at Shuichi.

“Of course the degenerate is the only one to bring an umbrella…!” Tenko snarled. “Hand it over, Shuichi! You don’t deserve to hog it all to yourself when there are girls who could use it better!”

Kaede hugged him just a little bit closer, resting her head on his shoulder. “But then I’d end up getting wet, right?”

Tenko froze in a ridiculous pose, her eyes wide and mouth agape. “W-wet…? Dammit, fine! You can keep it, for now, degenerate! I-if only to protect Kaede.”

“What am I, a used condom?” Miu huffed, the front of her shirt woefully under-protected from the rain.

The small group hurried across the courtyard, followed by Miu’s endless swearing as her socks soaked in rapidly blooming puddles. By the time they reached the road, a small river was rushing along the asphalt. Shuichi could hardly see a few feet through the grey torrents, the crack of thunder echoing ominously above.

“Come on, come on…” Miu grimaced, waiting for the light to change. “Remind me to make a fucking weather machine later!”

“Nyeh… I could dismiss the rain with my magic,” Himiko said, “If my mana wasn’t so low…”

“Not this again,” She rolled her eyes, “Hey if you’re so powerful, how come I haven’t seen you do shit all day? Out of mana my-”

“Don’t you dare insult Himiko’s magic!” Tenko snapped.

“I can insult whatever the fuck I want! Especially if she’s going to trot out that mana bullshit every time! Hey, magic loli, show us what you can really do, or I’ll sell pictures of your feet to weirdoes on the internet!”

“No! Not her feet!”

Himiko huffed, tugging down the brim of her hat. “Fine. You want magic? I’ll give you magic!”

She raised her arms out in front of her, her sleeves quickly soaked. Shuichi raised an eyebrow, turning to Kaede. She shrugged back. Himiko, for once, stood stock still with her brow furrowed in concentration. She closed her fists, raised them to the sky and shouted a single word.

“Abracadabra!”

A few awkward seconds passed, the only sound raindrops hitting concrete. Then nothing at all, as the rain stopped as suddenly as it had come. The black clouds had left, leaving only a dull grey sky above.

“… That fucking worked?!” Miu screamed.

Himiko put her hands on her hips, letting out a triumphant ‘nyeh!’ while Tenko gasped and cooed behind her. Sharing a look, Shuichi and Kaede tried not to laugh; the universe clearly had a sense of comedic timing.

He folded his umbrella up and slipped it into his bag, making the mistake of leaving his hand open for Kaede to hold. Embarrassed, Shuichi looked away while they interlocked their fingers. She took a half-step closer, her warm body sinking against his. Shuichi ran his thumb over hers, trying not to be too obvious. An attempt foiled by her kissing his cheek and setting his whole face on fire.

“Kaede,” He mumbled, “We’re in public!”

“And?” She deliberately pressed closer. “It’s not like we’re doing anything… you know.”

Shuichi gulped, unsuccessfully trying to push the image out of his head. “Do you have to put it like that?”

“Well, if it makes you flustered… then yes.” Kaede flashed him a cheeky smile, her light pink blush spreading. “I’m just teasing! Besides, it’s not like they don’t already know we’re dating.”

“Believe me, we noticed…” Himiko grumbled.

“Ugh, if you two are gonna be all sappy, do it elsewhere!” Miu stuck out her tongue. “The last thing I need to see is the beta bitch-boy and no-chest Bakamatsu going at it like fucking rabbits. Hell, you’re not even ‘going at it!’ I can’t tell if you two are still virgins or if you’re a pair of sluts begging for an excuse to show off your-”

She was cut off by a car racing past. Through a large puddle.

Miu shrieked, her anger quickly devolving into nervous whimpers as her shirt clung to her top-heavy frame. “W-why me?!”

“Only a degenerate male would ever think of driving so recklessly!” Tenko shouted. “Himiko, my darling, here, let me help dry you off!”

“Nyeh! Get off of me!” Himiko squirmed out of the aikido-master’s grasp.

Shuichi shook his arms as the water dripped off his face. Cold, soaked clothes hugged his slender chest, pale skin peeking through his shirt. Smart trousers, now splattered with mud, hung like lead weights on his hips. He shook his wet hair, wiping it out of his eyes with a shiver. “Dammit… Kaede, are you alright?”

He turned, and his train of thought came to a screeching halt.

Kaede’s uniform stuck like a second skin, so soaked as to be transparent. The pastel pink of her bra stood stark against peachy skin as it tried to hold back her ample chest. The longer Shuichi looked, the more obvious the details became; small lace flourishes along the cups, a tiny bow lost between them. Sodden shirt-folds clung to her hips and waist, highlighting every curve of Kaede’s body: even the adorable, faint paunch on her stomach.

When Shuichi’s heartbeat came back, it thudded like a jackhammer. Kaede shook herself, making everything under the shirt faintly jiggle. She pulled her hair from her face and neck, stray droplets tracing their way down to her collar, her cheeks flushed. Not as flushed as Shuichi’s, whose body promptly chose to evacuate all the blood from his brain.

“Y-yeah, I’m fine,” Kaede said, “Just a little, um…”

Her turn to go red. With a small squeak, she tried and failed to hide all the colour behind her arms. “Hey, y-you don’t have to stare…”

Shuichi grabbed her wrist without knowing what he was doing.

“Huh?” She managed before he pulled her away from the group. A short jaunt, until the squabbling faded into the distance, down into the closest, darkest alleyway he could find. Kaede gasped as he flung her inside, pressing her back against the wall. “Whoa, what’s gotten-”

He kissed her. Shuichi crushed his lips against Kaede’s, his hands finding her waist, while his head whirled and his heart pounded in his ears. The more he saw of her – the more he felt – the more he wanted to run his hands up her soft thighs. The more he wanted to drag his tongue over her skin. The more he wanted to feel her warmth writhe against him.

A moment’s hesitation, her body stiffened by shock, and then Kaede’s hands ran through his wet hair. She kissed him back as violently as he kissed her, melting between him and the grubby brick. Her vanilla scent enveloped his world, tinged with wet hair and the freshness of fallen rain.

They broke apart, pausing to snatch panting breaths.

“Looks like someone couldn’t wait,” Kaede breathed.

“Can you blame me?”

“Oh, not at all…” She bit her lip, hands running up his sides. Her eyes wandered down over the svelte body beneath Shuichi’s shirt. “This is a pretty good look for you too.”

Shuichi kissed her again as his hands slid over her shirt, thumbs pressing against the soft stomach beneath. He cupped her breasts and squeezed, savouring the embarrassed giggle in his ear.

“Stop it! Someone might catch us.” She made no move to push him away. Kaede gasped at each kiss on her neck, her back arching and pressing her enormous chest into his palms. “I-I mean it. The others aren’t far.”

Another kiss, a moan, and her objections vanished. Kaede’s arms wrapped around his waist, hands grabbing his booty, the squeeze catching him off-guard. Shuichi responded by furthering his attack on her neck and collarbone, brushing his lips over peaks and flicking his tongue through valleys, until Kaede became a shivering mess. The wet fabric of her shirt taunted him, and he wanted nothing more than to rip it open and tear her bra away. Wanted to feel bare skin under his palms, to press his fingertips into the tempting softness beneath, to kiss up her stomach and make her whine in all her flushed glory. Fingers trembling, Shuichi hurriedly worked on the buttons instead, holding back the urge to ruin her outfit.

“Oh my god,” Kaede looked to the alley entrance, her breath shallow. “A-are you really going to…?”

“If you want me to stop, I-”

“No, no!” She said too quickly. “Sorry, I just… fuck. This is so hot. I just don’t want us to-”

“HEY, POO-ICHI AND BAKAMATSU! WHERE THE FUCK DID YOU END UP?!”

The lovers froze, hearts skipping several shared beats. Shuichi’s head whirled in panic at Miu’s shouting, her voice not far from the alleyway. Shit. Shit! He hadn’t counted on actually dealing with the other finding them. Kaede looked at him, her eyes wide. But not with fright, with something like… realisation? An epiphany? Whatever it was, he could ask later; right now, Shuichi needed to hurry.

“Urgh, where the fuck did those two jerk-off buddies fuck off to?” Miu groaned, her voice definitely closer.

Kaede’s breath caught, her grip tightening on Shuichi’s shirt. He hesitated, before fumbling with her shirt again, trying to put her close to presentable.

“Sorry, I-I…” He stammered, trying to keep his eyes off her exposed cleavage. “We should hurry before they-”

She silenced him, crushing her lips back against his and grabbing his wrists. Her tongue pushed against his, more forceful than any kiss they’d ever shared before, and she pressed his hands back onto her breasts. His brain short-circuited, leaving him to stand stock still as Kaede fumbled with the front of his trousers. He only got his head together again when she broke away and dropped to her knees.

“Wh-what’re you-?!” He clapped a hand over his mouth, hissing the rest. “Stop it! They’re going to find us!”

“Then we’d better hurry,” Kaede purred. She tore his pants open and yanked his boxers down, pausing only to admire his hard cock as it sprung free. Giving him no time to protest, she assaulted him with her mouth; kissing, licking, and sucking her way over his sack and shaft. Hungry, barely restrained moans and shuddering breaths filled the alley as if trying to get them noticed. To get them caught.

Shuichi bit a knuckle to stop himself from crying out. He glanced to the street outside, thankfully clear, and back down to Kaede. Her eyes locked onto his; wild, unrestrained lust etched across her face. She pressed a finger to her lips and winked.

Oh god, she was into the danger.

Pulling back, Kaede slowly stroked him, her thumb teasing the tip of Shuichi’s cock. Footsteps fading out of earshot turned her cheeks the same colour as her bra, her breath quick and shallow. Her thighs ground together. She opened her mouth with a little ‘ah!’, trembling in anticipation, before her lips slid down his shaft. Slow, sensual bobs sent shivers of pleasure up Shuichi’s spine, accompanied by sharp jolts as her tongue traced along the underside. He gripped her head, torn between pulling her off and shoving his cock down her hot throat.

Kaede’s hand wormed its way under her skirt and between thick thighs. A soft moan floated out between wet gulps. She pulled a cup away, letting her massive breast hang out as she teased a pink nipple, her bobbing stalled as she squeaked and shuddered. Eyes closed and lips sinking further down his shaft, Shuichi could’ve sworn Kaede was enjoying it more than him; impressive, given how every slow suck made his knees knock together or his breath catch.

Holding back a whine, Shuichi’s grip on her hair tightened. His hips bucked into her, bumping his tip into the back of Kaede’s throat. She chuckled around his cock, the sound vibrating over sensitive skin, and pushed harder. A muffled gag and a flicker of her eyelids as she tried to force him deeper.

Something broke, and Shuichi cried out as Kaede swallowed him to the hilt.

He clapped his hand over his mouth, shivering as she held him there. The world outside moved on, oblivious, cars rushing past and conversations still idle. When he went to pull back, Kaede grabbed his pert arse and pulled him back, pressing her plump, pouty lips firmly against his hips. Her tongue slithered out to run over his balls, teasing out as many shivers as she could. Small streaks of make-up ran down her cheeks – from the puddle or the tears budding in her eyes, he couldn’t tell – yet still, she kept him in her tight, wet throat. Kept swallowing around him.

Finally, Kaede pulled off with a cough and a ragged breath, the sound surely loud enough to be heard from the next block. Trails of saliva dripped down her chin, hanging between her tongue and Shuichi’s dick, splattering onto her half-exposed chest.

“Hah… good boy,” She panted, giving him a warm smile at odds with her lusty gaze. “I didn’t think you could do it.”

“You didn’t make it easy,” Shuichi swallowed, his mouth dry.

Kaede stifled a laugh. “It’d be no fun if it was. But… we’re not done yet, right? I mean unless you don’t want to cum down my throat.”

The casual nature almost made Shuichi finish then and there. She leant in, hot breath tickling his glistening cock, her hands gripping his trouser-

“…bet that Degenerate is already doing disgusting things to her!”

Kaede stood sharply, face red. Shuichi’s heart leapt. She grabbed him by the collar, falling back and pulling them both as tight against the cold brick wall as she could. Tenko’s complaining grew louder, a trio of footsteps pacing idly just beyond the alley’s entrance.

“Kaede, we have to-!” Shuichi whispered before she shushed him. Her arms wrapped around his waist and hugged him tightly, squeezing herself between… well, a rock and a ‘hard’ place. Her hand covered his mouth, and he covered hers. Their heartbeat thudded at the same frantic pace.

“Urgh, who cares where they went?” Miu’s voice sounded just around the corner. “I’m sure those two will turn up after whatever dumb handholding session they’re having.”

Kaede snorted against Shuichi’s hand.

“Look, my hair is a mess, and my shirt is still stuck to my glorious fucking tits! And I don’t give wet t-shirt viewings for free, you know! So can we please head back to the dorms instead of hunting for the elusive mating dance of the shy virgin cunts?!” She stomped petulantly.

Between the panic in his head and the desperate ache elsewhere, Shuichi couldn’t help but wriggle in Kaede’s grasp. His cock twitched, grinding against the soft skin of her stomach. Her breath hitched behind his fingers. Kaede hugged him tighter, her chest pressing against his shirt, a pillow-like thigh wrapping around him.

“K-Kaede can take care of herself… but I still don’t trust Shuichi!” Tenko exclaimed, “All males are disgusting perverts. He might be… y-you know!”

Kaede tugged Shuichi’s hand away. She pressed a finger on his mouth, biting her lip as she glanced toward the alley entrance. Slowly, she pulled the cups of her bra down, her tits spilling forth. Shuichi stared as his head failed to pick up the pieces before he found his face shoved into her chest.

Warm and soft, like being submerged between two large marshmallows, the vanilla smell suffocated him. For a moment he forgot all about the girls arguing outside, and Shuichi’s hands sunk into Kaede waiting flesh. Squeezing, kneading, and hefting her massive tits as he peppered the smooth skin with kisses. His fingers found her nipples, rolling and pinching the hardened pink nubs. Down he slid, kissing over the faint hint of chubbiness on her stomach, and traced his tongue over Kaede’s navel. She shivered, holding back a whine as her back arched in barely hidden delight. Her hands ran through his hair and yanked him back up, planting his mouth firmly on her breast.

Miu said something – probably about him being a ‘beta cuck’ – but Shuichi couldn’t make it out. Didn’t care to try. His tongue swirled around Kaede’s nipple as he suckled, feeling her shake against the wall. Her thigh pressed against his saliva-slick cock, pinning it to his shirt as she slowly ground along him. Not comfortable, or effective, but enough to keep him rock hard and spur him on. Enough to keep him teasing her hourglass frame as she struggled to hold back her purrs and moans. Hands up and down her waist, thumbs tracing subtle valleys or squeezing love-handles.

“Shuichi…” Kaede breathed, running her hands through his hair. Her leg locked around Shuichi’s waist and pulled them together. Her skirt rode up her thighs until she could grind her sodden panties along his cock. Despite her quivering and bucking hips, she set the pace; moving against him as she yanked his head up and into a kiss.

Shuichi bucked into her, rubbing his needy shaft along the soaked fabric, melting into the kiss. He couldn’t hear the conversation over his own pounding heartbeat. Even if he could, he doubted he’d stop. She had a talent for keeping him wanting more.

Finally, he had to pull away for air. Kaede’s smile lingered, her face looking as flushed as he felt. She leaned toward the corner as if maybe she could peek around without being spotted, pausing her grinding for a brief moment.

“I think they left,” She whispered.

“They were so close.” Shuichi licked his dry lips. “If they’d heard…”

“Then Tenko would’ve killed you,” Kaede giggled breathlessly, “But you’re still here, so no harm done, right?”

“Next time, we might not be so lucky.”

“Ooh, next time?”

He sputtered. “I-I didn’t mean-!”

“I’m just kidding.” She slid her hand down, cupping his cock and balls. “Can’t have a ‘next time’ until we’re done here, anyway.”

“You can’t be serious!” He hissed.

“Why not? I can feel how much you want it.” Kaede brought his hand between her legs. “And now you know how much I want it too.”

Shuichi sucked in a breath as his fingers brushed over her panties. No matter how wet they looked, nothing compared to how they felt. Kaede pulled them aside, a soft mewling noise escaping her as she pressed her sopping wet cunt against his palm.

“We can make it quick. Before anyone has a chance to see.” Kaede grabbed him by the collar and kissed up his neck. “No one will ever know, Shuichi. Or are you going to make me beg for it?”

Even if he wanted to, Shuichi’s mind was in no state to try; not a single thought could push its way through the panicky lust as Kaede turned around, pushing her arse out and flipping up her skirt. Fingers hooked around her panties, she slid the bright pink fabric over an arse as enticingly big and soft as her tits, leaving her underwear to hang at her knees.

She placed her hands against the brick wall. “Come on… don’t you want to fuck me?”

Frozen, Shuichi glanced between her smug smile and her naked backside. A fat arse and matching thighs, the faintest hint of glistening arousal dripping down the inside. Beyond tempting, even as panicked confusion paralysed his mind. This was so, so very bad. And perverse. And all kinds of illegal.

And yet, he still dropped to his knees and buried his face between her thighs.

“Wait, th-that’s not what I-!” Kaede stopped herself, melting into a low groan.

Shuichi’s hands slid up her legs, lightly squeezing her curves as his tongue worked over her slick folds. Her feet shifted a little with each brush against her, as if she could hardly stand from the pleasure. Perfect: he wanted her to feel as good as he had. Pulling her cheeks apart he pushed further, kneading the soft flesh in time to the slow circles he traced on her clit. Kaede stifled a moan. Her arousal dripped over his chin. Her knees knocked together, her thick thighs almost pushing him out.

“H-hurry up!” She urged in a hushed whisper. “God, I want that cock in me already!”

Hey, she asked for it. Shuichi stood, wiping his face on his sleeve. He grabbed her by the waist, grinding his cock along her cunt before he realised what he was doing. Kaede pushed back onto him with a low purr in her throat. She bit her lip as his tip pressed against her folds. A little whine escaped her. With a short, clumsy thrust, Shuichi rammed into her.

She cried out, and he quickly covered her mouth with his hand. Kaede slammed back against him, taking him down to the hilt and smacking her arse on Shuichi’s hips. The soft flesh jiggled with each erotic beat; a hypnotic display enhanced by her muffled moans. Shuichi thrust in time with her, trying to take back the rhythm, but ultimately just enjoying the feel of her tight cunt clenching around his cock. Of the greedy warmth sucking him in.

Kaede wriggled free of his hand, her lips brushing against his fingertips. With a low groan, she let them slip into her mouth, sucking on his digit and running her tongue between them. All while Shuichi pounded her until her knees knocked together. His inhibitions quickly melted away, leaving him to fuck her as hard and fast as he could, in plain view of the world. Anyone who passed by the alley would get an eyeful of them rutting like animals, and he almost didn’t care. He shoved his fingers further in her mouth to keep her quiet, biting his lip to stop his own moans as the pressure mounted at his base.

She shifted, her chest and cheek pressed into the wall. Her legs slipped and steadied themselves as she shook in Shuichi’s grip. He could feel her muscles tense under his fingers; could see her back arch, and her eyes roll in her head. Taking hold of her waist with both hands, he rammed into her as hard and deep as his cock would allow. Kaede shrieked, burying her head in her arm, whimpering and shaking. A few strangled gasps. A harsh whine. And a sudden spasm that wracked her whole body. Pushing back on his cock, Kaede’s thighs clamped together, threatening to collapse. She twitched and mewled into her arm, her cunt squeezing around him. Milking him as she came.

Shuichi didn’t even slow to let her finish; the pressure bubbling inside him demanded he fuck her through the aftershocks. Demanded he pound her sopping cunt and smack against her massive arse all through her orgasm. He needed it. Needed to cum! His heart pounding in his ears, her begging and gasping floating past, his limbs screaming as he pushed himself just a little further…!

He gritted his teeth as the flash of white hit his mind. Trying to hold back the shout as pleasure ripped through his cock in pulses and waves. As he weakly pushed himself deeper, filling her with him. With spurts of hot cum.

Thighs shaking, Shuichi pulled out of Kaede and stumbled back, hitting the wall behind him. His shirt clung to him again, this time soaked with sweat and not filthy water. His head spun: light and full of haze. Shuichi blinked it away until he found himself staring at his handiwork; Kaede’s arse turning a well-beaten red as cum dripped down her thighs. Fresh blood rushed to his face.

“I-I…” He fumbled for words.

“Holy shit,” Kaede breathed, “I didn’t think you’d… um, you know. Inside me.”

“Sorry. Sorry! I didn’t mean to.”

“Uh huh. Just like you didn’t mean to pull me in here and get me even wetter, right?” She smirked, her face that shy pink colour again. “Don’t give me that look, it’s okay. Really! Not like I wasn’t asking for it. A lot.”

Shuichi gulped, and hurriedly stuffed himself back in his trousers. “We should get dressed. Before anyone, uh…”

“Oh. Oh, right.” Kaede stood, steadying herself against the wall as her thighs shook. She flashed him a shy smile as she pulled her panties back up and smoothed down her skirt. “I… I hope I didn’t scare you too much.”

“Scare me?”

“You know, with the whole…” She waved her hands. “Thing. I did kind of push you into it. If you wanted to stop, all you had to do was say, okay?”

Shuichi looked away, his face hot enough it could probably have dried off the whole town. “I-it was kind of risky.”

“But did you like it?”

“I, uh…”

“Shuichi.” She took his hand. “You can tell me if I went too far, you know.”

He squeaked as Kaede pulled his hand up to her heart. Or, rather, her still exposed chest. Shuichi mumbled something and hurriedly tried to do her shirt back up, completely forgetting about her bra until she knocked his hands away and slipped her tits back into it. His heartbeat started up again as she adjusted his shirt, her hands moving down to zip his fly back up. Kaede cocked an eyebrow as her finger brushed over… something.

“You know, if you liked it that much, you only have to say,” she teased.

Kaede giggled as Shuichi mumbled again, kissing his cheek. Her fingers slipped in amongst his as they stepped back onto the street: each giving a quick glance around to make sure there were no hidden, peeping toms. Even as they sauntered back down to the crossing, Shuichi’s heart jackhammered in his chest. Adrenaline? Paranoia? A mix of emotions mingled with the aching, stiff limbs and shake in his legs with each step.

Never again, he concluded. Not in a million years. The stress alone would probably kill him.

Shuichi glanced at Kaede, only to find her chewing her lip with a distracted look in her eyes.

… Fuck.


	2. Bathroom Blitz

Shuichi sat with his chin propped on his palm, looking at the blackboard but staring into space. A lazy summer’s day and a boring English lesson didn’t do much for his concentration. Then again, it didn’t seem like anyone else was faring much better; even Kirumi’s stoic shoulders had slackened, her note-taking slowed to a stop. Hope’s Peak’s hands-off approach to education was great if you wanted to slack off for a year and hastily put together your final exam presentation. But, if you actually wanted to learn…

Stifling a yawn, he glanced across the rows of desks and similarly slumped heads. Kokichi snoozed in the corner, hidden behind Gonta’s massive bulk. Miu tugged at the front of her shirt, unsubtly exposing as much cleavage as possible to the flustered K1-B0 while his newly-installed fan feature did its best to cool her off. And Kaede-

Shuichi’s heart fluttered. Streaming sunlight made Kaede’s blonde hair shine like a waterfall of gold running down her back. Leaning forward, cheek lightly resting on her hand as half-lidded eyes stared wistfully into nothing. She idly chewed her lip the way she always did when thinking about… things. Usually involving him. Pink eyes flicked over, locking onto his, and Kaede’s face flushed with a soft smile. Shuichi looked away, cheeks burning: definitely about him, then.

He dared to look again. Kaede sat back and straightened herself, pushing her chest out in a very deliberate manner. A quick wriggle on her chair moved her short skirt just a touch further up her thigh. Though she tried to act nonchalant, every time Kaede’s eyes flicked over to him, Shuichi could tell she enjoyed watching him try to hide his reddening face behind his hand. Kaede curled a lock of hair around a finger. Fiddled with a button on her shirt.

Glancing at the others, heart racing, Shuichi prayed none of them noticed. If they did, they didn’t show it, saving him at least some embarrassment. He turned back and stifled a squeak; that button Kaede had been playing with had found its way undone. A deep valley of cleavage tempted his eyes downward, not helped by Kaede’s finger tracing its way along the collar. She didn’t meet his eye, but the nervous twitch of a smile and her flushed cheeks told the whole story. She wanted him to look and loved when he did.

Hell, she’d probably love it if everyone else looked as well…

Kaede raised her hand. “Um, excuse me? Can I go to the nurse’s office? I’m feeling a little light-headed a-and, um, nauseous.”

The old teacher peered over her glasses. “Very well. Miss Tojo, if you would-”

“Great, thanks, let’s go, Shuichi!” Kaede stood up sharply, grabbing Shuichi by the arm and yanking him out of his seat.

He blinked, struggling to form a coherent response before she pulled him into the dull corridor, stumbling as she quickly turned a corner. “H-Hey! Slow down! The nurse’s office is the other way!”

“Well, yeah, but we’re not going to the nurse’s office,” Kaede said, still pulling him along.

The still-flustered gears in his head whirred in wild confusion. At least, until a pair of identical doors came into view, the tell-tale pink and blue figures on the sign above grinding his thoughts to an embarrassed halt.

Oh no.

After a quick peek inside, Kaede shoved him into the girl’s bathroom. Vivid pink tiled walls did their best to bore onto Shuichi’s eyes, his frantic footsteps scuffing along the dirty white floor. Kaede yanked open a similarly pink door, threw Shuichi past her, and, with an ominous clunk, locked them both in a claustrophobic stall. Shuichi caught himself long enough to see her tremble against the door. To hear her breath catch. He knew what was coming, as much as his panicked mind tried to tell him there was no way she’d be so bold. Until she shoved him onto the toilet. Until she straddled his lap, hands slamming either side of his head.

“Sorry,” Kaede panted, “Guess I got us a little lost, huh?”

Shuichi gulped, shrinking back as her hungry eyes roamed his flushed face. Her thick thighs squeezed around his own skinny lap, trapping him in a cage of soft warmth. Kaede slid her hands down to his shoulders, her thumbs tracing his collarbone through his thin shirt. She giggled, biting her lip, and ground herself down on him.

“Kaede! What if someone comes in?” Shuichi whispered, trying to push her off him without his hands going to her chest. Pretty tricky, considering her strained shirt bobbed just in front of his face. Close enough for him to make out the shape of the bra underneath.

“You didn’t seem to mind doing it outside, where everyone could see us.” Kaede wriggled and rolled her hips, grinding her crotch against his. “A-and I, um… might’ve been thinking about that. All day.”

“So, in class, just now…?”

“Remembering you pounding me against the wall?” Y-yeah. I want that; right here, right now. I want you to fuck me like that again!”

She pressed harder, rubbing her panties and his trousers against his confused cock. The rough sensation made Shuichi wince, but the raw carnal energy behind it sent blood rushing downwards. Kaede lifted her skirt, leaning back to give him a good view of her pink panties pressed against his zipper. Of her thighs quivering softly with each grind. Shuichi’s cheeks flushed as he noticed the damp spot growing.

She shoved him back against the cold ceramic cistern, roughly grabbed him by the hair, and crushed her lips against his. Rough, violent, desperate, Kaede’s tongue pushed past his lips before he had a chance to resist. Her thighs squeezed tighter. Shuichi squeaked and froze, trapped between the toilet and her body; her inviting, marshmallow-soft body. He melted against her as she broke away, her hot breath washing over his cheeks.

“Please?” She whimpered, pressing harder on his hips. “Please, I need it. I need you. We have plenty of time before they find out.”

“You dragged me out of the classroom!” He hissed, “There’s no way they don’t know.”

“Know what, Shuichi? That you’re going to fuck my brains out?” Kaede purred in his ear. Her demeanour faltered at his reaction. “O-oh. You really liked that, huh?”

Shuichi looked away, mumbling something unimportant. He tensed as she bit his neck, her hands finding their way under his shirt. Another firm press of her hips teased out another twitch from his cock. Her little gasp made his heart skip a beat.

“God, you’re so hard…” She trembled slightly, dragging the word out. “Come on. I know you want it. Sit back and let me ride you until you break. Fuck me until I can’t hold back! I want the whole school to hear how much I love your cock!”

Kaede pulled Shuichi’s hands under her skirt; his fingers tracing over the soft warmth of her thighs. Even the lightest brush of smooth skin overwhelmed him with the urge to squeeze. To sink his fingers in. She tightened around him, shivering as he palmed her plump arse, biting her lip as her hips wriggled. Her hands slid through his hair, curling tighter with each desperate grind. Every small thrust.

“Are you scared?” She panted.

“We got lucky last time,” Shuichi said, “Really lucky! It was supposed to be a one-time thing! I don’t want to risk...”

He petered out as her shirt slipped off her shoulders. Kaede held it aloft, like a trophy, before draping it on the cistern behind him, leaning forward and pressing her barely-contained tits into his face. If his heart had been pounding before, it was jackhammering now. She sat back on his lap, squeezing her chest between her elbows, cheeks the same bright pink as the bra. No little bow between the cups of this one; just a front clasp that Kaede made short work of. Full and heavy, her enormous breasts fell free, broad pink nipples already jutting proudly out.

“You know, the longer you hold back, the riskier it gets.” She smirked, giving her chest a little hypnotic shake.

Shuichi barely heard her over the heartbeat thudding in his ears. The temptation rushed upon him; the same sudden, desperate need to bury himself against her that’d forced them into that alleyway. His hips pushed up, grinding his bulge against her sodden panties. He glanced up, at eyes that half-commanded and half-begged. Shuichi’s tongue flicked out over dry lips.

And he dove forward, kissing across the tops of her breasts.

Kaede squirmed and giggled, grabbing him by the hair and shoving him deeper. “Hey! That tickles!”

It didn’t take long for the laughter to become moans, with Shuichi kissing down to suck on an inviting nipple. He palmed her breasts, kneading the sensitive flesh until he could hear her breath hitch. A quick swirl of his tongue, a gentle tug with his teeth, a slow suckle… he knew just how to make her squeak and tremble. How to make her bite her lip and hold back her screams.

Kaede shivered atop him and fumbled with his shirt buttons, on the verge of just ripping it open instead. Her fingers trailed over his slender frame. Her hips lifted, giving her a chance to hurriedly attack his zipper. Shuichi rolled her nipple between thumb and forefinger, making her whine as her fingers stopped obeying her. Exactly as planned.

Finally, she got his trousers undone. A few quick wiggles and both they and his boxers slid past his knees, the lukewarm plastic seat hard against his arse. Kaede’s crotch pressed against Shuichi’s bare cock, the cotton rubbing against his sensitive skin. A little rough, and very much soaked. He bucked with her, humping her to the same rhythm as he teased her. Hands moved down to squeeze her arse, to stroke her thighs, or to brush a thumb over her stomach. Smooth skin and a plush body, all him to enjoy.

“Mmm, you know how to make a girl feel wanted,” Kaede purred. She shimmied her panties down, letting them hang from her ankle. “Are you ready, Shuichi?”

He leant up and kissed her neck. Going by the whine, she took it as a yes.

She propped his cock up, pressed herself down on the tip and, with a scant moment of resistance, slipped down to his hilt. Kaede squealed, clapping a hand over her mouth. She violently twitched atop him, her eyelids flickering.

Shuichi lightly held her waist. “Are you okay?”

“Y-yeah, just…” Kaede moaned, clenching around him. “Fuck, you feel so good.”

“You’re just saying-” He started, cut off by another firm kiss.

“If I could have your cock in me every second of every day, I would,” She growled.

That had to be the single hottest thing Shuichi had ever heard. Closely followed by the low groan of pleasure as Kaede bounced on his cock. Her thick thighs smacked against his lap, tits jiggling softly with every impact. Shuichi vigorously groped her arse, fucking her in time to her gentle pace. And quickly losing that pace as Kaede grew wild: she slammed down on him, fingers digging into his shoulders, her breath shallow and ragged. Shuichi hissed and gasped, holding back the moan building in his throat, but she seemed determined to fuck it out of him.

Her cunt clenched around him, the tight walls wringing his cock. Shuichi cried out. Kaede grabbed him by the hair and shoved him back into her chest, wrapping her arms around his head and smothering him in vanilla-scented heaven.

“Careful, or someone might find us,” Kaede teased.

She rolled her hips, pressing her plump arse back into his palms. Every little movement brushed her against his sensitive shaft, her cunt’s slick walls gliding up and down with ease. Shuichi could practically feel her dripping over his lap. He kissed his way out of her cleavage, his tongue tracing over her collarbone, and gave her a quick spank. She quivered around him, her knees clamping tight around his legs.

Shuichi spanked her again, revelling in her breathless gasp. Pulling him back by the hair, Kaede forcefully kissed him, grinding her hips down. Reminding him who was in charge. Shuichi whimpered into her lips, his aching cock twitching inside her. The pressure building too fast, threatening to explode already.

She broke the kiss, peppering his cheek with pecks. “You really like my ass, huh?”

“I like all of you,” He panted, kissing her back.

“Aw, that’s so sweet!” Kaede flushed red and dragged a finger down his cheek. “But I think we’re a little past ‘sweet’ right now.”

She playfully flicked his chin. Standing, and leaving his glistening cock to twitch in protest, Kaede slipped off Shuichi with shaking legs. He didn’t get a chance to question – or protest – before she turned around and guided him back into her, settling back on his lap. She smirked over her shoulder and rolled her skirt up.

“So, how’s the view?” She pushed her arse back. And flushed as Shuichi’s hips jerked into her. “O-Oh! Pretty good, huh?”

He looked away, embarrassed to admit anything. Why? Wasn’t like it was the first time he’d ploughed her- Shuichi’s train of thought vanished as she started up again: bringing herself almost off his cock and slamming herself to the hilt. Slow and steady, working every inch of him. Kaede stifled a laugh, leaning forward and tempting his gaze down to her plush rump as it jiggled against him. She pressed her hands to the walls, her harsh breaths echoing off them and into Shuichi’s lust-addled head.

The smack of her arse grew louder as Kaede grew faster. Shuichi took her by the waist, trying to guide her wild pace, but instead just finding himself loosely holding her as she fucked him. As she writhed on his cock. No more teasing lip-bite on Kaede’s face; just her eyes rolled back and her mouth half-open as she pounded down on him. Her eyelids flickered, her pace faltering as she took him to the hilt. Shuichi’s grip tightened, a strangled whine escaping as every one of her little twitches squeezed her cunt around him. The pleasure running through his cock hovered just on the edge.

A door slammed open. Footsteps rushed across the tiles.

Shuichi grabbed Kaede and pulled her back, covering her mouth with his hand. A good thing too: he barely managed to stifle her shocked squeak. He winced as her full weight slammed into his torso. Hugging her tight, he pressed a finger to his lips, trying to ignore the jackhammer in his chest. Kaede didn’t fare much better, her heartbeat leaping as she struggled to settle atop him.

“Ah! T-Tanaka-san, please, restrain yourself!” Cried a heavily accented voice.

“As if any man could restrain themselves around you, my Dark Queen,” growled its partner.

A soft thud and the rustle of clothes, followed shortly by loud, passionate kisses. Shuichi and Kaede shared a look: the last person they’d expect to slip into a bathroom for a quickie was the Ultimate Princess, Sonia Nevermind. Then again, he’d never pegged Kaede for the type either.

Sonia’s sharp gasp set his heart leaping again. Her ragged breath and wanton whimpering echoed through the tiny room, punctuated by the smack of Gundam Tanaka’s lips across her skin.

“Please, we could be -ah!- f-found at any time…” Sonia moaned, not a hint of panic in her voice.

Gundam purred, “Then we must make haste.”

Boots squeaked on the floor. More rustling. Sonia squealed in her native tongue, reeling off strings of shaky swearing. Gundam’s muffled moans gave the game away: no doubt he had his head buried under her skirts, teasing the beautiful princess with his tongue. Not even in a stall, just pressing her against the far wall, forcing her to bite her knuckles to keep quiet. The image refused to leave Shuichi’s head, even as Kaede squirmed on his cock, shivering against his slender frame. Fuck, the wrong move and the toilet-seat could clatter, or Kaede could moan, or he could let out the gasp barely held behind his sealed lips.

He nearly jumped out of his skin as Kaede took his wrist. The panic worsened as she slid his hand over her thigh, guiding it down between them, brushing Shuichi’s fingertips over her pussy. He mouthed an objection, and she flashed him a needy look. Rolling her hips, Kaede’s whine slowly grew louder. Shuichi pressed his palm tighter over her mouth as if it would do anything. Still, she kept bucking atop him, not-so-silently begging and threatening him.

A belt-buckle jingled, followed by more rustling clothes.

Shuichi buried his head in Kaede’s shoulder, kissing and licking her neck, while his fingers worked lazy circles over her clit. Her cunt clenched around him, slowly dragging the simmering pleasure up from his base. Her hips moved to the same rhythm as the smacking from outside; a tease to match Gundam and Sonia’s wild fucking.

The noises they made filled the tiny bathroom, each squeal and moan and grunt worming into Shuichi’s head. Kaede’s muffled panting tickled his palm. Until she slipped out of his grip and wrapped her lips around his fingers, her tongue wriggling around them. He struggled to hold back a gasp. His trembling legs tried to push up – to fuck the warm cunt gently kneading his shaft – gambling that the other couple would be too busy to notice. Kaede wasn’t helping, her legs clamping tight around his hand as he stroked over her folds.

She curled a hand through his hair. Her eyes closed. Her shoulders shook, and her knees knocked together. Whimpering, whining around his fingers, Kaede’s body built to a crescendo against him. She wasn’t the only one getting close; the longer she hovered on the edge, the more her body tried to tempt him there too. A slow, agonising build-up of pleasure, drenching his quivering frame in sweat.

God, he wanted nothing more than to pound Kaede against the wall.

Sonia screamed. Shuichi imagined her wrapping her legs around Gundam, pulling him tight as he growled through her orgasm. As he held her up and fucked her into the garish pink tiles.

Kaede pushed his fingers out of her mouth and bit down on her knuckle. She doubled over, ragged breaths leaking out. Shivers became spasms. Shuichi worked his aching fingers as best he could, stalled by the way her frantic wriggles wracked him. Getting caught mattered less and less; he just wanted to cum. He needed it!

Kaede gasped. Twitched.

“Fuck!” She squeaked.

Her cunt wrung him dry; Shuichi bit his lip as her tightening walls milked him. Pulses ripped through his aching cock, filling his head with white flashes. He hugged Kaede tight against him, the world drowned out by her low groans. By her soft, exhausted breathing. By the hammering thud of her heartbeat.

He didn’t notice the steps until they approached the stall. For a moment, he froze; hundreds of excuses and apologies leaping to the forefront of his groggy mind.

“Tanaka-san, are you alright?” Sonia asked.

“I merely thought… No, it’s nothing. Perhaps a feral imp beating itself against my astral barriers.” Gundam’s heavy boots moved away. “Come, my lady. The battlefield awaits!”

“Ah, yes! To dodgeball!” She excitedly clapped, before letting out a yelp, her footfalls faltering.

“My dark queen!”

“I-it’s nothing. It seems that maybe you were a touch too thorough with your… duties.”

Kaede muffled a snort of laughter with her hand.

“Hmm, perhaps we shall be forced to concoct an explanation for our fellow warriors…” The voices disappeared as the heavy door slammed shut behind them.

Shuichi fell back against the toilet, all the tension draining out of him. Fuck, that was close. Too close! Again, they’d almost been caught, when they shouldn’t have been there in the first place. He had to tell her. Had to put his foot down, and-

Kaede slid off him with a gasp, his cock flopping onto his stomach. Stumbling on shaky legs, she shoved the stall door open and made her way to the sink. A dangerous move, given she was only wearing her rolled-up skirt. Sweat stuck her hair to her back. She fell forward, catching herself on the counter for support.

“Holy fuck,” Kaede panted, “Holy fuck! W-we were… this close to getting caught! God, if we were just a little bit louder…”

“A-are you okay?” Shuichi tentatively pulled his trousers up, fumbling with the zip as he peeked out of the stall.

“Okay? My heart is racing! My head is… oh, my god, I don’t think I’ve ever been so scared in my life.”

Snatching up her discarded clothes, Shuichi inched out of the stall, His brief moment of relief quickly giving way to prickling anxiety. They’d gotten unbelievably lucky that the other lovers hadn’t bothered to check stalls. That no one else had wandered in. “We should hurry up and go, class is going to end soon, and…”

He stiffened; Kaede leant over the sink, her trembling legs spread. Her hand slowly pried her glistening folds apart, his cum oozing over her fingers and down her thighs. She peered over her shoulder, desperate eyes begging, letting out a soft whimper.

“Please…”

Shuichi sputtered. “Didn’t you just cum?!”

“Harder than ever. Fuck, it was so, so… exciting!” Kaede mewled, wriggling her hips. “I wanted to scream! But I still want more. I need more! Please, fuck me like you did in the alley. Please!”

Her fingers slipped inside her cunt, pumping into her sticky, sodden folds. Her knees knocked together, on the verge of collapsing. She bit her lip, hard, a needy, ragged gasp escaping. Sweat dripped down her body, trailing over the curves of her wide hips and plush thighs, a light red glow on still on her arse.

Blood rushed down Shuichi’s body, protesting his hastily done-up trousers. He glanced at the door and back to the sex-fiend in front of him. They were going to get caught. There was no way in hell someone wasn’t going to walk through that door any second now! This was dumb, it was risky, it was, was…

Shuichi tore his fly open, grabbed Kaede by the waist, and slammed himself inside her.

She cried out, not even trying to hide it. Kaede’s hips weakly pushed back against his, but Shuichi set the pace, rocking her body with each thrust. Her hands skittered across the counter, propping up against the wall-length mirror. Shuichi ignored his own reflection – the hair sticking to his forehead, the redness in his cheeks – watching Kaede’s face contort in the mirror. Watching her eyelids flicker and her mouth hang open. Watching her massive breasts swing hypnotically. And she spotted it too, her eyes wide and full of carnal lust as she stared down her own reflection.

“Oh my god,” Kaede whined, “Oh my god, I’m such a slut…!”

Shuichi wrapped her hair around his hand and yanked her head back. She squealed, clapping a hand over her mouth, her reflection’s eyes wide as he leant down to whisper in her ear.

“You’re my slut,” He growled.

Well, mostly growled; he was sure his voice cracked. But Kaede didn’t care, nodding frantically, her grip slipping as he pounded her from behind. He tugged her hair again, and her reflection’s eyes rolled back, a low, throaty moan muffled by her hand. His thighs already ached but he pushed through, fucking his little slut with all the energy he could muster. He spanked her plump arse, hissing as she tensed around his cock, the pressure at his base growing again. Quicker, this time, pushing him to be rougher.

Kaede broke first, pushing her arse against him as her back arched. Another yank on her hair and she screamed, legs threatening to give way as her knees shook. With their cover well and truly blown, Shuichi let loose; fucking hard and fast, racing toward his orgasm. Letting the pressure explode violently through him. He pulled Kaede down to his hilt, shuddering as he pumped her greedy cunt full of his cum. Another white flash. Another rush of pleasure ripping through him.

They slumped together, struggling to catch their breath. Shuichi felt as sticky as Kaede looked, his shirt clinging to his body like he’d gone for a swim. He licked his dry lips, slowly bringing himself upright.

“S-sorry. I should’ve-”

Kaede grabbed him by the collar and kissed him. Weakly, but enough to shut him up and make him melt back against her.

As if on cue, the bell rang, the sound startling them both. 

Shuichi pulled out, stuffing his cock back into his boxers, while Kaede slowly sank down to the floor. Her body still twitched with aftershocks, her eyelids flickering for a few seconds as her legs trembled. He reached out to her, but she held up her hand. She pushed the hair out of her eyes. Slowly, her breath levelled out to an even tempo.

“We should… should get going…” Kaede managed.

He draped her clothes on the sink, trying not to stare down at her. And especially trying not to get hard again. “H-here. Just say if you need help.”

Her turn to blush. Shuichi turned on his heel and stared pointedly at the door, ignoring the rustling behind him. He didn’t know why he looked away, given what he’d just done to her, but he didn’t think his shame-filled cheeks could handle much more.

“Okay, I think I’m good.” She tucked her hair back into place. “It’s not too obvious, is it?”

“I don’t think so. It’s a little hard to tell.” Shuichi glanced down at his own uniform, hurriedly tucking his shirt in. “Guess we’ll just have to wait and see.”

“Hey, um,” Kaede fiddled with her fingers. “I wasn’t too… you know, aggressive, was I?”

Shuichi scratched the back of his neck, trying not to look at her flushed face or his equally flushed reflection. “You did drag me into the bathroom. That’s pretty aggressive.”

“Okay, but you pulled me into the alleyway.”

“I… yeah, I guess that’s true.”

“So, we’re even, then!” She beamed, kissing him on the cheek as she walked past. “I guess that means you get to pick the next place we fuck.”

“Wha-!”

“I’m just kidding! Jeez, you’re so easy to tease,” Kaede laughed, ending with a disarming smile. Even with the ruffled, post-sex hair and the slight tremble in her step, it was like she’d just pulled him away for a cute, embarrassed kiss. And not a full-on fuck-fest.

She wrapped a blonde lock around her finger, chewing her lip. “Although, if you do ever want to just, I don’t know, push me against a wall and… y-yeah. I wouldn’t say no.”

Shuichi’s head swam with fears and possibilities. Classrooms, dorms, the roof, on field trips and in parks and… He shoved them all out of his head and fumbled for a response. “Kaede, I don’t…”

“Shuichi.” Kaede stepped forward, gently taking hold of his shirt collar. “If you’re not okay with this, then tell me.”

“What?”

“I know it’s… a lot. And it’s risky, and you’re not always comfortable. If this is too much for you, just tell me, and we can stop. I don’t want to make you feel like you have to do anything.” She looked dead into his eyes, her grip slowly tightening as her face softened with concern. “But if you do like this – this whole thing – then don’t be afraid to make it your own, okay? What was so hot about the first time is that you wanted it. That you took it. Took me! So, um…”

Her confidence melted away as she shuffled her feet and flushed bright red. “You know. What I said about pushing me against a wall. A-any wall.”

Shuichi gulped. “I-I, um… Does it have to be a wall?”

“Well… over a desk might be a lot of fun.” Kaede giggled. “Speaking of, we really should get going. Before they definitely figure things out.”

She leant up to his ear. “Have fun with that thought all through class.”

Before Shuichi could squeak, Kaede pulled away and slipped out the door, giving him one last little booty-shake goodbye. He stood stunned for a second, the mental image taking its sweet time in working through his mind. Shuichi shook his head and scurried out of the bathroom, not bothering to check if anyone saw him leave.

Fuck it, they were going to get caught anyway, at this rate.


	3. Sex on The Beach

“Are you sure you want to keep wearing that?” Kaede asked, “Isn’t it a little stuffy?”

Shuichi pulled the hoodie tighter around his bare chest. “I’m just… you know.”

“Aw, babe!” She pecked his cheek, making him retreat a little further into his baggie outerwear. “You look great. Besides, it’s not like anyone else is going to be appreciating the view.”

Kaede looked down his slender frame and unsubtly bit her lip. A flush of heat utterly unrelated to the relentlessly bright sun burnt Shuichi’s ears, and he hurriedly turned away as his girlfriend giggled. Not even the least flattering swim shorts on the market could stop her looking at him like a pre-teen girl ogles a boyband. Although hiding his skinny body was a bonus, really he just wanted to stop his pale skin from going lobster-red five minutes after stepping outside.

The other students had already dispersed across the long, white sandy beach, shrieking and splashing in gentle azure waves. In the distance, Gonta hurriedly tried to rescue a crab from Kokichi, who in turn tormented Hiyoko Saionji with it. A loud burst of swearing erupted from Miu as a teacher dragged her away in a towel, presumably to find a swimsuit that didn’t run the risk of being knocked off by a wave. Or a gentle breeze. Meanwhile, the usual small harem of girls passive-aggressively vied for the attention of the Unlucky Student, Makoto Naegi.

They’d only been there for a half-hour at most.

Kaede poked Shuichi’s shoulder, handing him a milky white Popsicle. “You sure you don’t want to stick around? It looks like things are already getting pretty wild.”

“You know I’m not really a ‘wild’ person…” He scratched the back of his neck.

“Could’ve fooled me,” She smirked, sidling closer.

Flushed red, Shuichi awkwardly hoisted a towel under his arm, balancing the rapidly melting ice cream in his other hand. “Not here!”

“What? You’re the one with your mind in the gutter.” Kaede stuck her tongue out at him. “Although, dragging me off to a private beach, alone and away from all the others… people might start getting ideas. Fun ones.”

She giggled at his expression, her own face turning a shy pink. Roughly the same shade as her polka-dot bikini, in fact. Shuichi tried and failed to keep his eyes forward as they wandered away from the crowd of students. He couldn’t tell if Kaede had picked her swimsuit just to tease him – the cute white frills and bows suited her. While it definitely wasn’t the lewdest thing in her wardrobe, it wasn’t covering nearly as much as it should. He pulled his eyes away from the little indent it made the soft skin around her hips. Tried to ignore the complete lack of support for her ample chest, making every gentle sway of her hourglass figure all the more distracting. As if the faint paunch and love handles weren’t distracting enough, always tempting him to snuggle against her soft, warm body.

Shuichi almost walked into a bollard and snapped out of his trance.

“You okay? Got something on your mind?” Kaede asked.

“It’s… it’s nothing.” He said, quickly popping the ice cream in his mouth to avoid tripping over his own words.

She cocked an eyebrow and flashed him a smug look. With a soft ‘ah!’ she dragged her tongue along the underside of her popsicle. A loud slurp as she sucked on the tip. A long, deliberate moan, eyes closed as she pushed it past her plump pink lips. Shuichi watched her gently bob her head along the milky white shaf- cylinder. Stick. Anything but the obvious euphemism! Kaede pulled it out with a lewd pop, wiping a creamy dribble from her chin and sucking on her finger. And deliberately tipping the half-melted treat over her chest, a few droplets splattering over her skin and threatening to dive deep into her cleavage.

Shuichi glanced around. “Really? Here?”

“What? All I’m doing is eating my popsicle.” Kaede said sweetly, before deliberately teasing the tip with her tongue. She moaned around it, taking almost its entire length into her mouth and pulling it out in one swift movement. “Mm… it’s so good!”

“Kaede.”

“I’m just having fun, jeez.” She rolled her eyes with a smile.

She bopped his nose with her popsicle, leaving a cold dollop. He wiped it away with a mild flush in his cheeks. A mix of fear, anxiety, embarrassment… honestly, every emotion possible. It’s not that he didn’t want to watch Kaede suck off a popsicle. Fuck, his body sure didn’t mind. But the shouting and bustle of tourists still hovered in earshot…

“You know, you still have one free choice of um… location.” Kaede smiled shyly, squeezing her chest between her arms. “It’d be a shame to waste it.”

Shuichi sighed, rolling his eyes as he fished a tissue out of his pocket. He offered it to her, but she just pouted, crossing her arms under her chest, once again trying to tempt him. With a stubborn flush, he dabbed the sticky mess from around her mouth. And, with much more hesitation, from the tops of her breasts. He swore she pushed against him, but he chose to ignore it.

“Come on,” He said, trying not to sound too exasperated.

Kaede’s eyes burnt into Shuichi’s back as he walked further down the coast. Eventually, she caught up to him, her face having fallen slightly. That tugged at his ever-guilty conscience. It wasn’t that he didn’t enjoy time with her. Even if it was time spent, well, like that. But the alleyway was meant to be a one-off. A spur of the moment decision. The thing in the bathroom… Shuichi didn’t want to take any more risks. Kaede, though, seemed to want to take all of them all the time. His hesitation and her insatiability didn’t mix all too well. But, god, Shuichi hated disappointing her. Hated making her feel ignored, or unsexy, or like she was a bother even more so. Kaede said she’d be more respectful and stop if he ever got uncomfortable, but that hadn’t stopped her from pushing his buttons at every opportunity.

“Ooh, what about here?” Kaede tugged on his arm. She gestured to a small section of beach, practically undisturbed by the tourist traps, sandwiched between two ragged outcrops of black stone. Before Shuichi had a chance to comment, she’d already rushed off with a gleeful sway in her hips.

He looked around. No one else in sight, and only a handful of buildings even remotely close. Shuichi loosened his shoulders and gingerly stepped onto the hot sand.

“Hey, did you remember to put sunblock on?” Kaede asked as they settled onto their towels.

“Um… I didn’t think I’d need it.” Shuichi nervously tugged at the collar of his hoodie.

She huffed, putting her hands on her hips. “Come on, you’re not really going to wear that all day. It’s the beach!”

“I-I know, I just don’t like people staring.”

Kaede crawled over and planted a kiss on his forehead. “There’s no one else here, silly. And I’ve already seen way worse than your bare chest.”

She emphasised her point by dragging her finger down his stomach and just barely skirting the top of his swim shorts.

“I’ll let you put it on me afterwards,” She sang with a cheeky smile.

Shuichi gulped. “Weren’t you going to have me do it anyway?”

“Okay, got me there. Please? I want you to have fun too.”

“… Fine. But it’s just going to be putting lotion on, okay? It’s not gonna be anything…” -Shuichi struggled for the word- “‘else’, right?”

“Well, it’s not like anyone would ever know if it was…” She said, unsubtly pushing her chest forward. She laughed as he inched back. “Sorry, sorry! You’re just really cute when you get flustered.”

Shuichi pouted. Big mistake; Kaede giggled more and kissed the tip of his nose. With his face thoroughly on fire, Shuichi shucked off his hoodie and lay across the towel, head resting on crossed arms. He squeaked as she straddled his waist, her soft thighs squeezing against his body. Trying not to wriggle too much, he glanced over his shoulder.

Kaede ran her hands up his back with a self-satisfied purr and half-lidded eyes.

“What’re you so happy about?” Shuichi tentatively asked.

“What? I’m not allowed to appreciate you?” Her first cold, slippery touch sent a shiver through him. “I can’t help it if I like seeing you shirtless. Can’t help that I just love getting my hands all over your slender body.”

Kaede slipped her hands round under his ribs, brushing her fingertips over his stomach. “All that time with Kaito really paid off, huh? You look so skinny, but underneath… Ooh, I can feel all that tone just waiting to be touched.”

Burying his face back in his arms, Shuichi closed his eyes and tried to zone out to the gentle rhythm of the ocean. Gradually, Kaede’s hands worked over him, her fingers pressing ever-so-slightly into his skin. Every brush of her palm sent a strange tingle through his body. He tried to ignore it, mentally blaming the sensation on his stupid flushed skin and nerves. Kaede slid her way up to his neck, stroking circles with her thumbs as she draped the pungent sunblock over his shoulders until his skin sparkled. And kept going, her grip firmer. Shuichi groaned, his muscles melting at her touch.

“Jeez, you’re so tense…” Kaede said softly. “Just lie back and relax. Let me take care of everything.”

Even if he wanted to object to an impromptu massage, the heels of her palms dug into the small of Shuichi’s back and made him moan aloud. Slow kneading turned made him putty in her skilled hands. His eye flickered shut, his breath hitched with each firm press into his back. The tingling spread all over, soaking his body just like the sun’s warmth until every part of his body just wanted to sink into the sand.

Well, every bit but one. Shuichi clenched his thigh and tried not to think about the half-naked girl gleefully running her hands over his body. Kaede’s enthusiastic giggling didn’t help.

“Mm, good boy,” She cooed, “Doesn’t that feel nice?”

“We said n-no… Mmph…” Shuichi failed to pick himself off the towel.

“I’m not doing anything,” She said in a sing-song tone. “It’s not my fault you’re enjoying it so much.”

Kaede’s hands vanished from his back, and Shuichi barely stopped himself from mewling in protest. Her hips wriggled atop him with a wicked snicker. Before he could push himself up, a hot, hefty weight draped itself over Shuichi’s back, pinning him against the towel. His face flushed as two enormous breasts pressed into his shoulders. As Kaede’s breath tickled his neck. As her hands gently, but insistently, held his wrists down.

“Oops.” She smirked. “Maybe it is a little my fault.”

Her body rocked back and forth, her tits gliding across his oily skin. A faint wet smack mingled with Kaede’s hums and purrs. Shuichi closed his eyes, trying to curl up or push her off, or… something! Something to stop her from tempting his libido to take over. Even through the chemical smell, her vanilla warmth still soaked his senses. She peppered kisses across the back of his neck, and Shuichi squeaked.

“Oh my god, you’re so cute.”

“Kaede!” Shuichi shoved the urge to hide away out his head. “You promised.”

“What? I’m just giving my boyfriend a ‘full body’ massage,” Kaede wriggled her body, very deliberately squishing her chest further into his back. She nibbled his ear, whispering softly. “But we could do so much more if you wanted.”

He gasped as her tongue dragged up his neck.

“All you’d have to do is turn around, you know. Take hold of my hips and let me ride your cock.” Her hips ground on his arse. “O-or maybe we could swap and let you take over on top. Nothing is stopping you tearing off my swimsuit and doing whatever you wanted to…”

Each kiss sent a lightning bolt down Shuichi’s spine. Each movement atop him became a constant reminder of the gorgeous body grinding against him, desperate for his hands to roam over her. Shuichi shifted, failing to ignore the awkward pressure on his cock, trapped against both his swim shorts and the packed sand.

Kaede pulled away from him, and Shuichi sighed in relief. At least, until she flipped him onto his back and sat back down on his crotch.

“Better?” She purred.

“I-I don’t know what you- ah!” Shuichi winced as her crotch ground up the bulge in his shorts.

“Oh, you know, a little more comfortable, a better view…” She giggled, running her hands up his sides. “Definitely a better view from up here. I could stare at you all day.”

She dropped another spurt of lotion into her palm and ran the lukewarm mix up Shuichi’s stomach. His back arched under her touch; her fingers tracing the tiniest valleys in his skin, working the slippery sunblock into every nook. Her thumb brushed over a tendon in his neck, a fingernail darted across his collarbone, her hands gently brushed over the faint bumps of his ribs. Every touch sent that same strange, tingling warmth through Shuichi, building in his core – or in his crotch, the aching forcing its way to the front of his mind. All the while, Kaede’s barely contained excitement bubbled behind her hungry eyes. Her hips rolled along his cock, teasing out a shiver.

“I love it when you wriggle like that,” Kaede said.

She lifted her hips from his crotch and, for a brief moment, Shuichi thought he was saved. Until Kaede leant forward and pressed her slick chest down on his, giggling as she rocked back and forth over his torso. Her breasts squished against him, moving hypnotically back and forth as Kaede worked her way down his body. Keeping her eyes on him, Kaede ran her hands over her enormous bust, slipping her fingers under her bikini top. Each pass threatened to slip the flimsy garment away. Shuichi held back a whine as she moved further, until her soft, warm chest pressed against the bulge at his groin. Until she smothered his aching cock against them.

“It’d be so easy, you know.” She toyed with the waistband of his shorts. “All I’d have to do is pull these down, and it’d slip right in. Nice and snug between my tits. I know how much you love it…”

Shuichi looked away, ignoring how her arms squeezed her breasts together. Or how her breath hitched with every one of his twitches. Or how her tongue flicked out over her lips. Trapped under her, helpless against the onslaught of teases and little displays of dominance, Shuichi tried to pull his fuzzy mind back together.

“We said we wouldn’t do this in public anymore.” He managed. His face burnt as he mumbled. “We can always do it later if you want. Back in the dorms.”

Kaede sat up, crossed her arms under her chest, and pouted.

“Kaede…”

“I know, I now. I just… nevermind,” She sighed, “I’m sorry. Can I at least, you know, finish? The only part of you I want getting red is your face, after all.”

Shuichi’s turn to pout, as he looked away with cheeks no doubt the exact shade Kaede was hoping for. He nodded. She pushed himself off him, giving his body a chance to relax without the temptation literally hovering over his crotch.

At least, until her pink polka-dot covered arse dropped right onto his face.

His hands flew to her arse and thighs, shoving against the oppressive softness and impossibly tempting plush skin. Kaede lifted her crotch from his nose with a giggle, leaving Shuichi to snatch a quick breath and an indignant “Hey!”

“What? You wanted me to finish, and this is the easiest way to do it.” She ran her hands over his thighs, slowly working the lotion into his skin. Her lips brushed over the bulge in his shorts, his aching cock twitching in desperation. “At least someone seems to like it.”

Kaede dragged her tongue across the tented fabric. Her thighs gently squeezed Shuichi’s head, smothering his face against her crotch. His muffled protests melted into a sharp gasp as she worked her lips along his shorts. The hem inched downward. Shuichi’s cock popped free, propped up by Kaede’s hand as she tapped it against her cheek.

“Are you sure you don’t want this?” She teased.

Her tongue swirled around his tip, Shuichi’s hips jerking at the sudden burst of pleasure. His fingers sunk into her plump arse, the shoving quickly turning to kneading as his wayward hands worked against him. Kaede squished his head further against her bikini bottoms as her lips sunk down his shaft. Hot and wet and with that wonderful tongue finding all his weak spots. Shuichi hissed, her slippery hand curling around his balls as her thumb worked over the sensitive skin. Kaede moaned around him, the sound almost lost amidst sloppy wet slurps.

Shuichi’s nose brushed over a wet patch on her swimsuit.

Fine, he thought. She wasn’t the only one who could play that game. He slipped a hand between her thighs and pulled the polka-dot fabric aside. Her curious hum gave way to a low groan as he lapped at the sopping wet folds beneath; running his tongue in circles around her clit as her thighs threatened to crush him. Kaede popped off Shuichi’s dick with a squeal, her arse pushing back on his face.

“Ch-cheater!” She pouted and dived back onto his cock.

Kaede’s lips bobbed along his shaft, her tongue working the head until Shuichi’s hips thrust upward. Until he quivered beneath her, desperate need taking over his mind. Her rhythm grew wild and manic, taking more of him into her throat until she gagged. Shuichi slipped his tongue inside Kaede, swirling it around her cunt, probing around until he found the spots that made her tremble. His thumb found her clit, a little flair of triumph in his chest as Kaede squirmed to his touch.

She pulled off his cock, mewling as her head dropped onto his lap. Her grip on his legs tightened. Kaede’s body slid forward, letting Shuichi breathe freely. His victory didn’t last; with a look of smug defiance, Kaede angled his cock down and buried it in her cleavage. Her whole body rocked back and forth, keeping her cunt just out of reach of his tongue as her tits squished around his saliva-soaked shaft. Gliding marshmallow-soft flesh against his aching member. He let out an involuntary groan, his back arching and his cock sinking deeper into that soft heaven. The wrong move, as Kaede’s tongue lavished his balls with ticklish delight. The pressure steadily mounted at his base, his whole body trembling in anticipation.

“So much for trying to hold back, huh?” She squeezed her chest between her elbows, smothering his cock. “Jeez, you really like my tits! And to think, all you had to do was ask me to let you- eep!”

Shuichi yanked her hips back and shoved his tongue into her cunt. No more teasing, no more holding back! Groping and kneading her arse, he ravished her dripping folds. Ground a thumb on her clit, working in figures of eight and circles and whatever patterns made her squeal the loudest. Her legs clamped around him, but it only spurred him further. Kaede whined, her attempts to torture him forgotten as she collapsed, her body tensing. Trembling. Her whimpers grew louder.

Kaede curled up as spasms ripped through her. A single, strangled scream escaped. Aftershocks rocked her body, her face buried in Shuichi’s lap, her thighs clamped tight around his face. Slowly she relaxed, her ragged breath brushing over his inner thigh and her legs limply draped over his shoulders.

“Fuck…” Kaede groaned, “That wasn’t f-fair.”

“Your fault for getting me started,” Shuichi led his head flop back onto the towel, panting as Kaede’s arousal dripped over his chin. “U-um, speaking of fair…”

He pushed his hips upward, his cock weakly butting against her chest.

“Hm?” Kaede propped herself up. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Wha-! You can’t leave me like this!”

“Sure, I can.” Kaede stuck her tongue out at him. “You’re the one who said he didn’t want to do anything in public, so…”

She pulled his shorts back up and let the elastic hem snap onto his stomach. Shuichi’s mouth hung open in disbelief. Kaede cackled, rolling off of him and settling face-down on the towel beside him, her still trembling calves kicking idly behind her.

“Mm… doesn’t the sun feel wonderful?” She said, propping her smug face on folded arms.

Shuichi scrambled onto all fours. “You’re not serious, right? Right?”

“Jeez, Shuichi,” She giggled, “I thought you’d be embarrassed to be seen in public like that.”

He glanced down at the raging tent in his shorts. He hurriedly looked around the little cove, his heart skipping several beats. No one around but them, not even a hint of traffic on the road. He sat back on his knees and covered his crotch with his hands, shuffling awkwardly beside Kaede.

“You’re not really going to make me…” He trailed off.

“Huh? What do you- Oh. O-Oh.” Kaede’s face flushed. “No, no! I didn’t mean that! Although, i-if you wanted to…”

Annoyance bubbled up in the back of his boner-addled mind. “Well, what do you want me to do?”

Kaede smirked and held up the bottle of sunblock.

“Really?”

“What? Were you seriously going to let me burn out here?” She rolled her eyes with a cheeky smile. “Come on, my treat. I know you can’t keep your hands off me.”

She had him there. With one last check for onlookers, Shuichi plucked the bottle out of her hand and straddled her thighs, trying to ignore his predicament. Not easy when Kaede pushed her big, plush rump up against his crotch. Shuichi dropped a dollop of sunblock on her back, thoroughly enjoying the shrill shriek, before working the oily lotion into her shoulders. His heart thudded faster as Kaede moaned beneath him. There was no way those noises weren’t exaggerated.

“Mm, right there…” She sighed, closing her eyes and settling on her arms. “Wait, hold on, let me get that for you.”

“Get what?” He said before she reached around and undid her bikini top. He swallowed nervously as she settled back down, the sides of her enormous breasts peeking out from under her torso. Tempting him.

Shuichi kept his hands to her back and arms, trying not to think about how easily she could just turn over and flash him. The smile she’d have under blushing cheeks, squeezing her tits together to let him- No, no! They were past that. He was stronger than this. Well, maybe he was, but his body clearly wasn’t; his cock still strained just as hard, even as Shuichi focused away from Kaede’s curves. Her gorgeous, full curves. Memories of her bouncing atop him filled his mind. Of her hips pounding back on his. Try as he might, Shuichi couldn’t stop the tide of dirty dreams and desires battering his willpower.

“Shuichi? You okay?”

“Huh?” He snapped back to reality. “Did you say something?”

Kaede smiled sweetly. “You know, there’s more to me than my back, right? You can go lower if you want.”

She wiggled her arse for emphasis. Ignoring the screaming in his head, Shuichi shuffled his way down her body, trying to figure out how to platonically run his hands over her backside. He hesitated, slowly placing his palms against her. And Kaede promptly pushed her hips back until his fingers sunk into her.

“Oops.” She winked at him.

Shuichi licked his lips. Well, if that was how she was going to play it… Giving in to the growl at the back of his mind, he slowly groped her, her gasp music to his ears. His thumbs ran under her bikini bottoms, working the lotion into every inch of milky skin. She purred, thighs grinding together. He pushed himself to go further, kneading with his palms. Shuichi pulled the swimsuit aside, carefully running his tingling digits over her folds to a chorus of perfect groans. Her cunt was already glistening. His thumb brushed over her folds, eliciting a soft gasp. He pushed further, running a quick circuit over her clit. Kaede wriggled back against him with a contented hum in her throat. With slow stroke and gentle presses, Shuichi worked her folds until he couldn’t tell if the glistening was lotion or her arousal. Up and up went his fingers, gliding over her puckered hole, pressing firmly against every inch of-

His index finger pushed into her arse.

Kaede squeaked, sitting up sharply. “Shuichi!”

“S-Sorry! I didn’t mean to-”

“And I thought I was forward,” She laughed, “There’s some stuff even I’d want to save for later.”

“I-I, um… I just thought since you were being so- wait, save?” Shuichi blinked, “You’d really let me…?”

Kaede hurriedly looked away, brushing her hair over her face. A whole new set of face-igniting revelations hit Shuichi square in the libido. He quickly shuffled back, bringing his hands down to massage her thighs. Slow and gentle, feeling those thick legs move under his hands.

Shit, shit, shit. He shuffled further back, trying desperately not to think about them wrapping around his head. Shit!

“Hey, don’t forget my feet!” Kaede called over her shoulder.

“Your feet?”

“Well, yeah. Don’t want to burn my soles, right?”

Shuichi cocked his eyebrow but did as she asked, moving right the way down and massaging the oily lotion over the slightly wrinkled skin. He wasn’t a foot-person, but he could kind of see it; at least, Kaede had some pretty feet. His fingers slipped between her small toes, and she stifled a giggle, prompting him to work just a little bit more on them until she squirmed in ticklish glee on the towel. The more he worked it in, the more her breath became shallow, and the stronger the tingling on his fingers became. 

Curiosity finally broke through the haze of ‘sexy, shiny Kaede posing’ in his head and he checked the bottle. It didn’t seem all that unusual. At least, not as far as he-

Kaede hooked a foot over the top of his swim shorts and pulled them down.

“Woah!” Shuichi dropped the bottle.

“Whoops. Butter fingers! Well, toes.” Kaede ran her feet over his newly-freed, and still unbearably hard, cock. Shuichi gasped at the sudden stimulation, the orgasm he’d been denied impatiently bubbling at his base.

“What the hell is in that lotion?” Shuichi groaned, his hips pushing forward and sliding his shaft between her soles.

“I might’ve, um…” She wriggled on the towel, eyelids flickering. “Mm, I might’ve asked one of the upperclassmen for help getting a little something.”

“What kind of something?”

Kaede giggled, grinding the balls of her feet along his shaft. “So, have you ever heard of the Ultimate Pharmacist?”

Shuichi’s jaw dropped. “You didn’t.”

“Oh, yeah. The exact same stuff as the ‘incident’ a couple years back,” Kaede purred, “Fuck, it feels so good. What’s it like for you, huh? I bet your cock is super sensitive, right?”

He barely held back a gasp, biting his lip. She wasn’t wrong; every brush of her slick soles set his legs trembling, the pressure mounting quickly at his hilt. Shuichi’s hips rolled, pumping as best he could without collapsing.

“You’re really getting into this,” Kaede breathed.

Shuichi looked away, oddly embarrassed despite hoe unbelievably good it felt. He pushed her feet aside and crawled up her body, his cock butting against calf and thigh. Thick, plump thighs…

Heart pounding in his head, he positioned himself just behind her arse. “Hey, um… squeeze your legs together.”

“Huh? Oh. Ooh, someone’s getting kinky,” Kaede smirked. She brought her knees together, her thighs jiggling ever-so-slightly as she shook her hips.

Kissing up her back, Shuichi shoved his cock into the tight gap. The sunblock hadn’t yet sunk in, leaving her skin wonderfully slick and oily as he pumped his cock through her thighs. It was almost like fucking her tits – the same warmth, smoothness and nearly as soft – but firmer as she clenched her muscles and clamped them around him. She cooed softly as if amused. As amazing as it felt, Shuichi knew it wasn’t enough. He shifted up, his cock grinding along the sodden fabric of her bikini as much as her thigh. The maddening pressure at his base still pushed him further.

He pulled her swimsuit away, straddling her lap and grinding his cock between her buttocks. Softer, warmer, the jiggling flesh almost hypnotic as he kneaded and squeezed it. Kaede gasped, biting her lip as she watched him. Shuichi grabbed the bottle of lotion – the aphrodisiac! – and worked more of it into her skin, onto his cock. Fuck, he was already too far gone; he needed more! More and more, no matter how much he ground or pounded, he needed more to satisfy the growing urge.

Shuichi slid back and worked his oily finger into her anus.

“H-hey!” Kaede squeaked “What’re you…?”

“You said to save it for later, didn’t you?”

Kaede gasped, eyes wide. She dropped her head onto the towel, groaning and pushing her arse back on his fingers as he spread her apart. Shuichi hoped he’d done enough because his cock couldn’t take it anymore; he laid atop her, propped up on one hand, guiding his tip against her puckered hole. Kaede trembled beneath him. Shuichi pushed slowly but firmly, hesitating with her whimper before his tip finally slipped inside. She clamped around him, her gasp becoming a groan with every inch he worked into her tight arse.

“Are you okay? Is it too much?” Shuichi asked. He hissed as Kaede shoved her hips back, taking him to the hilt. He hoped he hadn’t just awakened another kink in her.

He set a slow pace, to begin with, gradually pumping his whole length in and out of Kaede as she shivered and moaned. But Shuichi’s own desperation overwhelmed him until he pounded away at her arse with wild abandon. Holding her wrists above her head, grunting and growling. The slap of his hips against her plump, jiggling arse filled Shuichi’s ears. Kaede’s eyes rolled back, her mouth hanging open, her thighs squeezing and rubbing together as she pushed against him; her body pleading for more of his cock.

Shuichi slipped out of her, his cock grinding between her buttocks, and his orgasm hit. Hips bucking, a gasp caught in his throat, pulses ripped through his shaft. His mind went blank. Cum splattered across Kaede’s naked back. He slipped and barely caught himself as the last spurts dribbled out of him. Fuck. Breathing slowly, Shuichi pushed himself back on his knees, his cock still hard and twitching. Still desperate despite having just cum.

Kaede dragged a finger along the sticky mess on her back. She let the dollop ooze down her digit, before popping it into her mouth and sucking with a deliberate moan. She flashed him a smug look through half-lidded eyes. 

“You know, you still have to do my front,” She teased.

She rolled onto her back, and Shuichi suddenly remembered she’d undone her bikini top. Kaede’s breasts settled on her chest; massive and soft, just begging for him to rest his head on them. Large pink nipples jutted out, no doubt hard from the chemical tingle working through her body. Shuichi slid his hands up the paunch of her stomach, squeezing her little love handles, palming her more-than-a-handfuls. Palming became groping, became fervent kneading, his lips trailing up her neck as she gasped and squirmed. Shuichi’s cock bumped against Kaede’s stomach. He snatched the lotion from beside the towel. He wrung the last few drops onto his hands, working it into her skin, trailing back down her body until every inch shone in the bright sunlight.

Kaede spread her legs apart, and Shuichi knelt between them. He lavished her thighs with fingers and thumb, kissing wherever the faint sheen failed to reach. Which, of course, brought his tongue back to her waiting cunt. Spurred by a touch of vengeance for all her teasing, he slowly lapped along her folds, grinding his thumb against her sensitive nub. 

Her thighs clamped around his head and squeezed.

Looking up at her, Shuichi gave his best attempt at a growl. Kaede stuck her tongue out, daring him to try something. Bad idea. His hands slid underneath to grope her arse while his lips wrapped around her clit, his tongue flickering over it. Her legs tightened around him, her hands leaping to his head as she shuddered. Perfect.

“F-fuck! Shuichi, d-don’t…!” Kaede whined as he thoroughly abused her clit. She thrashed on the towel, her fingers running through the bird’s nest that’d been his hair. “Oh my god, don’t stop!”

Her thighs quivered as they suffocated him. Kaede’s hips bucked against his face. Shuichi moaned, working his aching tongue in every way he could think of. The tension around him mounted, her whole body shaking until finally, something snapped. Kaede’s back arched, and she hid her scream poorly behind her hand. Her legs threatened to crush his skull before drooping apart, her sweat-soaked frame shivering.

But Shuichi wasn’t done.

He grabbed Kaede’s thighs and shoved them up until her knees pressed against her chest. Kaede trembled under him, gasping as he ground his cock against her dripping folds. Her hips wriggled, trapped under his weight and her own.

“Do you want it?” Shuichi asked, his heartbeat growing louder with every second in control.

She nodded frantically.

“Of course you do.” He shoved himself inside her hot, tight cunt, balls deep as she squealed in delight. No time to waste on letting her adjust; his lust-addled brain worked on pure instinct, desperate to end the aching need. The raw, chemical-enhanced desire to fuck. His rhythm was quick and hard, setting Kaede gasping beneath him.

“You’re such a – ngh! – slut, aren’t you?” He growled, “This is all you ever want! Just to get fucked, over and over where everyone can see you!”

“Yes! Yes!” Kaede’s eyes rolled back. “F-fuck, fuck, fuck, please, fuck me!”

“Maybe next time I’ll get you an audience, huh? Let everyone see what you’re really like?” Shuichi slammed a little too hard. Fucked a little too fast. “Would you like that? For everyone to know what a fucking whore you are?”

Kaede didn’t respond, completely lost as he pounded her. The pressure boiled at his base, rushing up before Shuichi could stop himself; with a shout, he thrust his whole length inside her. Cum flooded her cunt as it clenched around him, milking him for every scalding drop. He paused just long enough for his head to clear, before pulling his cock out of her and watching the jizz drip from her folds.

Not enough. Not enough!

Shuichi flipped Kaede onto her front, pulling her onto all-fours with her arse in the air. He needed it. He needed to fuck her until she couldn’t take it anymore! His hand curled around her hair, violently yanking her head back as he shoved his cock back into her cunt. Kaede squealed in a mix of pain and delight, her tongue hanging out her mouth. Her body rocked back and forth with every thrust, her tits swinging under her body and her arse rippling against Shuichi’s hips. He gave her a hard smack, every grunt laden with an angry growl or hiss.

Fuck whoever could see them. Fuck getting exposed! And, most importantly, fuck her! If she wanted to get fucked in public, by all means, he was going to fuck her in public! Shuichi snarled, leaning down and pulling Kaede’s head back.

“Let’s see how much you can take!” He said with more anger than he’d intended. He hesitated, and, for a moment, the rage flickered as Kaede looked at him with wide, panicked eyes.

And then her hips slammed back against him, a desperate mewl escaping her.

He lost track of time. The sun sunk overhead as Shuichi pinned Kaede to the towel and fucked her prone body. Her fingers dug tracks in the sand as he crashed against her, the smack of his hips hitting her arse echoing across the isolated cove. Kaede groaned and panted, her eyes glazed over as Shuichi left small bite marks across her neck.

His memory blurred, and next Shuichi knew, he held Kaede by the base of her hair and fucked her face like a second cunt. Wet gulps and gags escaped her throat, a tear leaking past her closed eyes and down her cheek. And yet her hands buried themselves between her trembling legs. Shuichi shoved her down to his hilt. Kaede’s eyes snapped open, briefly wide and amazed, before they rolled back in her head. Her tongue pushed past her lips and lavished his balls, a desperate whine humming around his cock. Shuichi pulled her off, watching her hack and cough, saliva running between her tongue and his tip. Kaede looked every part the perfect slut.

Another blur, and he hooked his hands under her knees and around her head, thrusting into her slutty, jiggling arse while she writhed in his grip. Kaede’s squeals and moans melted into an incoherent chorus of guttural noises and ragged breaths. Her eyes rolled back in her head, her tongue lolling out as her face contorted with depraved delight. All in full view of whoever wanted to see them; her pleasure and her punishment, as he fucked his perverted girlfriend into the ground.

Shuichi held Kaede’s leg up, fucking her sideways on as she braced herself against black rock. He smiled, a low growl in his throat as the realisation hit. “You did say any wall at all, right?”

She moaned and nodded frantically. Sweat and sunblock stuck her ragged blonde hair to her face and back, both tanned in the unrelenting sun. Her massive chest swung with each thrust, her thighs jiggling with every harsh impact. Legs, hips, and arms burning, Shuichi pushed through, the next of uncountable orgasms building at his base. The tingling began to fade and with it the last of his strength.

With one last grunt, he slammed into her, the pulses harder than ever before, blanking out his mind for what felt like a minute. She squealed and shoved her hips against him, her cunt clenching around his cock and her legs quivering in his grip. Already his cum began to leak out of her; just another load pumped into his greedy cumdumpster.

Shuichi stumbled back, Kaede collapsing to her knees as he struggled to keep his own balance. Her hands grabbed his hips. Less to steady him, and more to let her lung at his cock and lap up the dollops of jizz oozing down his shaft. He ran his hand through her hair, a breathless laugh escaping him before the two of them fell onto the sandy towel. They stared up at the cloudless sky together, their breath ragged and shallow. Shuichi closed his eyes, his heart gradually slowing its desperate thudding in its chest, until finally, he could think through the aches and the haze.

“Are you okay?” He said through parched lips.

“I can’t feel my legs…” Kaede panted, “Oh my god that was… You were an animal! I didn’t know you had it in you.”

“We’re so lucky no one spotted us.”

“Yeah. They could’ve just walked right past and seen the whole thing, and we’d never know.” She wriggled on the towel, her knees knocking together. “Fuck.”

“We can’t keep doing this.”

“Like that ever stopped us.”

“No, Kaede, I mean it.” Shuichi sat up, weakly propping his head on his knee. “We really can’t. The alley, the bathroom… those were small. Um, smaller. But this is a public beach! We’ve been here hours, and at any point, someone could have spotted us. This was way too risky.”

“That’s what makes it exciting! Come on, you love it.”

“If I loved it that much, why did you feel the need to drug me?”

“Well, I mean, I drugged myself too,” Kaede said. She curled up into a naked ball and stared at the ground. “Sorry, I just… I thought this would be fun.”

“You should’ve asked me first.”

“Yeah, but…” She buried her head in her knees.

“You knew I would say no.” Shuichi sighed. Not what he wanted to hear.

Kaede hesitantly nodded. “I’m sorry. I screwed it up. You must hate me.”

“What? I could never hate you!”

“I drugged you!” She looked up, her eyes red and watery. “I should’ve just held back, or something. Waited until we got to the dorms and done it all there. Or run it past you, or, or… Ugh, I’m such an idiot! This is several kinds of not okay, Shuichi. A-and it’s all my fault.”

Kaede wiped a tear from her cheek, sniffling. “I ruined it. I ruined this whole stupid-!”

Cupping her chin, Shuichi kissed her. A moment of shocked pause, and she threw her arms around him, kissing back. Seconds felt like minutes before they split apart. Shuichi brushed the hair from Kaede’s face and gave her the warmest smile he could manage.

“You haven’t ruined anything,” He said, “I just want you to slow down for a while, okay? I know you really enjoy this, and that’s why you’ve been trying to push it.”

“What?” Kaede shook her head. “No, I… I thought this was something you wanted more of. You were the one who pushed me in the alley. I know you said, back in the bathroom, that… no, no, you’re right. This is all on me. I should’ve listened to you.”

“You should’ve asked me,” Shuichi laughed, “Maybe I would’ve said yes.”

“No, you wouldn’t have.”

“… Sorry.”

Kaede snorted, wiping her eyes. “It’s fine. I need to respect that. Can’t have everything I want, right?”

“Not when it involves, um…” He gestured to the empty beach.

“Yeah. Yeah, I guess,” She sighed.

“So, is that it? No more sudden, u-um… you know.”

“No more suddenly dragging you into corners and fucking your brains out, I promise,” Kaede giggled, “I mean, my offer still stands.”

“Your- oh,” Shuichi blushed, “But I already did the wall thing!”

“Technically, yes, but you weren’t the one to start it all off. So… I guess that means I owe you one, huh?” She beamed.

“Kaede, no.”

“I was kidding, jeez!” Kaede tapped her fingers together. “Well, mostly.”

“Mostly?”

“I may have one more idea.”

“Kaede…” Shuichi sighed.

“Just one more, I promise! I won’t make you do it if you don’t want to.”

“Promise?”

“Promise. After this, I won’t ask again.”

Somehow, Shuichi doubted that. But getting her to ask first was a step in the right direction. He exhaled slowly and flopped back onto the towel, his aching body giving up altogether. “Can we talk about it later?”

“Sure.” She settled next to him, draping an arm over his torso and snuggling up against him. “Thanks. I know I’ve been a lot to handle lately.”

“That’s putting it mildly.” He yelped as she smacked his chest. “Hey!”

“Break-ups can go both ways, you know.” Kaede stuck her tongue out at him, before devolving into a giggle fit. “Sorry. After this, I promise, we can do something you want to. To make up for all of this.”

“Something I want?”

“Mhmm. Anything at all.” She kissed his cheek. “And I do mean anything, you know.”

Shuichi kissed her back. “I think we just got done with ‘anything.’”

“Oh, I dunno… I’m sure I can find something naughty in that head of yours.”

“Wh-what’s that supposed to mean?!”

“Ooh, I knew it! I bet it’s something really kinky, right?”

Shuichi buried his head in his hands, wondering what on Earth he’d done to deserve her.


	4. Simple and Clean

The humming of conversations and the bus’ engine faded into white noise as Kaede stared down at her lap. Sure, Miu’s sadistic laughter might prick her ears, and Kaede could try and amuse herself by watching Tenko failing to hold herself together as a tired Himiko rested her sleepy head on the martial artist’s shoulder, but… Her hands curled up tighter. The ride back from the beach was quieter than the trip there, and that left Kaede stewing in her own thoughts.

She looked up at her boyfriend. The sun set outside the window Shuichi stared through, turning his pale skin a faint golden hue. Soft shadows blanketed sharp features. At any other time, she might’ve been content to watch him be all cute and broody. To let him sit with his chin propped in his hand like the melancholic work of art he was. Maybe she’d kiss that slender neck just to get him to blush. But, right now?

Sighing, Kaede looked back at her lap. She’d fucked up.

Sure, Shuichi said things were fine, back on the beach. You know, after he’d fucked her brains out several times over. Her legs still weren’t working right. And they’d smiled, they’d laughed, and they’d made all those little making-up promises, but none of that felt… genuine. Like Shuichi was reassuring her, when really, Kaede should’ve been the one helping him. And he hadn’t said a word since they’d sat at the back of the rickety old bus. Not that Kaede blamed him.

God, what the fuck had she been thinking? Aphrodisiac sunscreen? Upperclassmen had gotten booted out of Hope’s Peak Academy for way less than that! She couldn’t just tell him she wanted to get railed fifty times and offered a drugged-up macaroon in their dorm room, no! It had to be in public because of that stupid fucking kiss in the alleyway…

Kaede rubbed at her eye, trying not to notice the teardrop. Just like her to take things too far, huh? And now Shuichi probably hated her. Oh, he’d say he didn’t, but Kaede wasn’t an idiot. You don’t betray your boyfriend like that and get away scot-free.

She flinched as an arm curled around her waist. Looking up from her misery, Kaede met Shuichi’s gaze. Those intense eyes with their long lashes that made him the prettiest thing she’d ever seen. Even in a slump like this, they made her heart flutter. Shuichi didn’t say a word. He just pulled her closer, pressing her against the slim body hidden under a baggie hoodie. His hand slid over hers. Kaede held his fingers tightly. He really could read her like a book. Probably one of those filled with depressing poetry, or one of Fukawa’s star-crossed romances. A smile tugged at Kaede’s lips as Shuichi’s thumb ran back and forth over hers. At least they still had this, for now.

With a long, heavy sigh, Kaede rested her head against Shuichi’s shoulder and let his heartbeat lull her to sleep.

***

They barely said a word as they made their way back to the dorms. Kaede hugged herself, the cool evening air leaving goosebumps over her bare skin. Her fault for wandering around in nothing but a pink polka-dot bikini. A slightly-too-small bikini she may or may not have worn to get Shuichi to blush every time he looked at her. Not that he didn’t do that just by being near her which, as far as compliments went, was pretty damn good. Right then, though, he just awkwardly shuffled through the corridors with his hands in his pockets, a couple feet ahead of her. Kaede stood and waited as Shuichi fumbled with the keys, the silence weighing heavier on her with every second.

Whoever decided that Hope’s Peak needed co-ed dorms definitely hadn’t thought things through. For one, neither of the single beds was bolted down, meaning that with a little elbow grease, you could make yourself a half-decent double that took up most of the floor space. Something Kaede had very quickly taken advantage of, much to Shuichi’s embarrassment. The rest of the room looked bare, despite the modern steel and slate grey desks and chairs squatting in corners and the large rug stretched across the floor. Nothing extraordinary, but with all the knick-knacks and no small amount of effort to get them a shared dorm, it at least felt homely. Usually…

Kaede closed the door behind her, chewing her lip as she mulled over her options. “Shuichi…”

Her heart leapt as her back hit the wall. Shuichi’s hand slammed beside her head, trapping her against grey wallpaper, his breath oddly ragged. He swallowed, pressing closer, his hoodie undone and letting her stare down at the slender, toned torso beneath. But it was the eyes that kept her fluttering; burning into her like a predator cornering its next meal.

He lunged forward and kissed her. Not a cute peck like they usually shared; a violent, passionate kiss that froze Kaede in place as her mind reeled. Her body reacted first. She grabbed his short midnight hair and kissed him back, throwing her whole body into it. She needed it. Needed his hands trailing down her body, tracing over every curve. Needed his skin to burn against hers as every confused emotion poured out in soft moans.

They broke apart to pant and snatch hasty breaths, kissing again and again.

“What’s gotten into you?” Kaede gasped.

“Sorry, if you want me to stop…” He said, decidedly not stopping as his lips trailed up her neck.

“Never. Stop.”

Kaede melted against the wall, fingers curling through Shuichi’s hair as he teased her neck and shoulders. Every brush of a finger over her skin sent shivers through her. Every soft squeeze or firm knead just drove her wild. Fuck, like she didn’t know how much he loved her body. Who needed to feel like a supermodel when you had a boyfriend treating your love-handles like this? She giggled as he kissed across the top of her breasts, squeaked as he groped her arse through the tiny briefs.

“Oh, fuck…” Kaede purred, “How long have you been holding back?”

“I’ve wanted to do this since before we got on the bus,” He admitted, “I did promise we’d do more once we got back, after all.”

Kaede’s face and ears burnt bright pink. “Seriously? I kind of figured, you know, after all we did… I know my legs feel like they could fall off at any moment.”

He shoved himself against her, grinding his slender frame against her soft curves. Kaede’s breath hitched as something pressed into her thigh. Something hot and hard and desperate to escape his swimming shorts. Her hand slid between them, timidly cupping his bulge, heart racing as her fingers ran along the strained fabric.

Kaede swallowed. “Y-you’re still…?”

That got him to pause, awkwardly looking away as his cheeks went red. “It never really stopped affecting me. The drug, I mean. I’ve been trying to hide it the whole time.”

“You should probably see the nurse about that,” Kaede said, before crushing her lips back against his. She flashed a coy smirk as they broke apart. “And here I thought you just really liked looking at me.”

“You’re right. I love it,” Shuichi growled. Fuck, he looked good when he was aggressive. “I can’t stop staring at you. If I wanted, I’d never take my hands off you.”

“Jeez, way to lay it on thick,” She chuckled, looking away to unsuccessfully hide her embarrassment. God, he was such a romantic, even when pinning her against a wall.

“Is that a problem?”

“God, no! I’ve never seen you this aggressive before! Well, except… you know.”

Shuichi’s turn to smile. “Well, we’re all alone. In private. No chance anyone will ever walk in on us. I can do whatever I want.”

“And what do you want?” Kaede asked, trembling in anticipation. She hissed as he palmed her chest, moaned as he pulled the cups down and kneaded her sensitive skin. He leant close, grinding his crotch against hers as her leg hooked around his. As her hands found his pert little booty and his lips darted up to her neck.

“I want you,” Shuichi whispered in her ear.

Kaede’s brain broke. The hands roaming her body grew fiercer, massaging her thighs or groping her arse or brushing over the thin fabric covering her nipples. His rock-hard cock pressed insistently against her needy cunt. Her heartbeat leapt with every breath that tickled her skin, beads of sweat running down her neck, her head swimming in the smell of salt and chemical oils and…

“U-um…” She mumbled, “Can you ‘want me’ in the shower?”

Shuichi pulled back and gave her a look.

“Don’t give me that!” She laughed, gently batting his chest as he broke down as well. “You look like you’ve been rolling around in lotion, okay?”

“You’re not exactly spotless either.”

“Ugh, I know… there’s sand in place I don’t wanna-” Kaede coughed, “Well, um, you would know.”

“Sorry. I guess we should’ve stayed on the towel.”

“What, and give up that killer wall joke?”

He pouted ever-so-slightly, and she stifled another giggle fit. With a roll of her eyes and a reassuring peck, she took his hand and guided him towards the bathroom.

His hoodie hit the floor on the way. Her bikini didn’t make it past the door. By the time Shuichi stepped out of his shorts, the two were already in each other’s arms. They padded across plain white tiles, bumping against the frosted glass door as they hungrily kissed. Stumbling into the shower, Kaede reached for the knobs while Shuichi worshipped her body. She giggled and swatted him playfully away, shrieking as the water came out cold.

Things settled down as they swayed together in the tight confines of the shower. Kaede wrapped her arms around Shuichi’s waist, squeezing her ample chest against his back as the water cascaded down them both. There was something nice about seeing him with his hair slicked back, clinging to his neck. Something much better about getting to run her fingers over his wet skin: she pressed further into him, smirking as he blushed. Not so tough now, huh?

Kaede hummed, running her fingertips in patterns over Shuichi’s chest. Slender and lightly toned, with lots of smooth, flawless skin and gentle valleys to explore. Sure, he wasn’t an Adonis, but why bother with a golden god when you could have a cute boy instead? She rested her chin on his shoulder, gently swaying from side-to-side as her hands went down, down, down… walking over his flat stomach and narrow waist. Girlish, almost. There was something to bring up with Tsumugi later if she could get Shuichi to say yes. Then again, they’d have a hard time getting that to fit in a skirt…

She curled her hand around his balls, slowly kneading the little coin-purse. Kaede’s other hand pumped along his shaft, her heart racing with every twitch. Shuichi hissed and gasped, leaning back against her soft hourglass frame. She could just wrap around that slim body and smother it with the love it deserved. And her tits and thighs. Kaede dropped a dollop of body wash into her palm and worked it over Shuichi, listening to his breath catch.

“I thought this was a shower?” He murmured.

“Just think of it as ‘special cleaning.’” Kaede whispered, stroking his cock with a slippery hand.

She squeaked as he grabbed her arse, her cheeks brightening. Jeez, always with that lately! Not that she, you know, discouraged it. Especially on the beach… She pushed the thought out of her head and jerked him faster, running her thumb over his tip. His hips bucked into Kaede’s hand as if trying to fuck her grip, the desperation growing with every small throb. How long had he been like this, just waiting for her to help him out? Poor thing. After all that she’d put him through, too.

Shuichi leant back and kissed her on the cheek. “I love you.”

Kaede fumbled for words, hiding it with a short laugh. “What was that for?”

“I-I don’t feel like I say it enough.” Shuichi looked away, clearly embarrassed.

“Aw, Shuichi…” She kissed him back. “I love you too.”

Kaede slipped to the side and squeezed past him, turning to face her dripping wet boyfriend, draping her arms over his shoulders. From the sharp inhale she guessed Shuichi must’ve liked seeing her dripping wet with her hair down. He was really going to like what came next; kissing her way down his neck and over his chest, Kaede slipped onto her knees. Her hands trailed down Shuichi’s sides, running over the faintest hint of his ribs and hipbones. His cock bobbed into view, and she licked her lips with deliberate exaggeration. Shuichi looked shyly away, and Kaede tried not to giggle too much.

He pushed the showerhead away, so the stream of water didn’t stick her fringe to her face, and Kaede smiled up at him in thanks. And then dragged her tongue up the underside of his cock.

Shuichi’s hand immediately leapt to her head, running through her wet locks as she kissed up and down his poor, desperate shaft. A bead of pre-cum formed on the tip and Kaede kissed with away. Well, a flick of the tongue certainly helped. She could never get enough of that bitter, salty taste. Or his soft groans, or the way he pushed forward, silently begging her to do more. Usually, she’d tease Shuichi a little, but he’d endured enough. Okay, maybe a few swirls of her tongue along the head, just to hear him whimper like that. And maybe one more so her heart could flutter as he moaned her name.

Closing her eyes, Kaede wrapped her lips around his tip and sank down his shaft. Her head bobbed slowly, relishing Shuichi’s little gasps. Her tongue pushed past her lips, flicking over what she couldn’t take in easily, her moans vibrating along his shaft. His grip on her head tightened, and a chuckle bubbled in her throat. Kaede peeked up at him, a little flair of pride running through her as Shuichi bit his lip and closed his eyes.

She pulled off with a pop, winking up at him.

“H-hey!” Shuichi exclaimed.

“What? I thought we were trying to get clean.” Kaede flashed a smug smirk. She grabbed the bottle of body wash and squeezed a dollop onto her chest. “You don’t want to get me all dirty again, do you?”

If he had an answer, it died in his throat as she worked the soapy film over her massive breasts. Kaede flushed; it wasn’t her fault she was super stacked! Although it did make teasing him so much easier. Like how even the smallest squeeze, or jiggle, or faintest hint of cleavage just seemed to hypnotise him. Kaede propped herself up and slipped Shuichi’s cock between her tits, squeezing them together with her elbows. Smothering that scalding hot shaft in soft flesh until only the tip poked out.

“Well?” She teased. “Do you?”

Shuichi’s hips jerked forward, and he quickly gave in. Kaede bit her lip, watching his cock pump between her breasts. Squeezed tighter as he ground against her sensitive skin. She squeaked as he sped up. Her thighs rubbed together as his grunts, and ragged breaths echoed around her. Nothing better in the world than a cute boy enjoying himself, except maybe when you’re enjoying him. She chuckled as his rhythm faltered, his hands bracing on the tiled walls. He couldn’t take much more, huh?

Kaede locked eyes with him, and let her mouth hang open with a soft ‘ah!’

With one last thrust, Shuichi let out a strangled gasp. His cock twitched against her skin, pulses running up it as spurts of cum splattered across her tongue. Kaede opened her mouth as far as she could, her tongue outstretched and eager. Hot, salty cum pooled quickly, threatening to drip down her chest.

She swallowed it all in one go, the aftertaste still dancing on her tongue as she showed it off.

“Good boy,” Kaede purred.

Shuichi stammered, his shaky legs barely keeping him up as he stepped back to let her stand. Rolling her eyes, Kaede flushed just the same colour. God, did she really call him that? And did he really like it? That’d be handy for later. She turned her back to him, bringing the showerhead back to wash the soapy film from her chest, trying not to think too hard about-

About the very hard thing currently pressing into her arse.

Shuichi kissed over her neck and up her cheek, teasing giggles out of Kaede until she finally kissed him back. His hands roamed over her thighs, gently massaging her slick skin as their hips ground together. He very faintly brushed over her cunt, running a quick circle over her clit that made her knees knock together before his hands wandered up to cup her breasts again. Laughing, Kaede kissed him again. And again. She turned to face him and wrapped her arms around his neck, crushing her lips to his as her hands dragged through his hair.

“I love-” Shuichi started, interrupted by her eager smooching.

“I love you too.” She pressed her forehead against his, sighing contentedly as hot water rushed down her aching limbs.

He was being deliberately gentle, Kaede knew. The way he used to be, before the alleyway. Lingering on every inch of skin like it was something to be worshipped. Leaning down to take a nipple in his mouth, or running his hands up and down her hips. The kind of treatment that made her shiver and silently beg for more, but never quite ask. Why ruin such a good thing?

And then, of course, he gave her big, jiggly arse a smack and made her yelp.

“So, what’s next?” She asked as they settled back into the slow fondling.

Shuichi kissed up her chest. “I didn’t think that far.”

“Stuck with the little head, huh?”

“I-I have not-!” He pouted, which just made Kaede snicker. “I might have one idea, but, um… we should dry off first.”

Kaede cocked a curious eyebrow and shut the shower off. Disentangling themselves from the tight space was easier said than done, especially with the slippery floor. But eventually, they dripped their way to the towels and got as dry as they could. Kaede held back a snort at Shuichi’s misshapen bird’s nest of hair, trying to ignore her own disaster in the mirror. Not that it stopped him turning into a flustered mess, which in turn made Kaede want nothing more than to hug him and kiss him on his reddened cheeks.

So she did. And on his lips, for good measure.

“You’re so cute like this,” Kaede said.

“Like what?”

“Oh, you know… adorable and nervous.” She bopped his nose. “Don’t get me wrong, I like it when you get all aggressive and assertive, but that’s not super- whoa!”

Kaede shrieked as Shuichi swept her off her feet. With a strained grunt, he hoisted her bridal style, holding Kaede close to his skinny chest. Her heart raced as several years’ worth of cheesy romance manga rushed through her head.

“How’s this for- gah!” Shuichi stumbled, hastily adjusting his grip. “A-assertive?”

Whether it was the absurdity or the sheer earnestness in his voice, Kaede couldn’t help but laugh. She flung her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek, snuggling into his arms. “You are ridiculous!”

“Ridi- I-I’m trying my best!”

“Well, try your best to carry me to the bed before I slip out.”

“S-Stop squirming and I’ll try!”

“Oh no, I’m falling…!” Kaede swooned, giggling like a child as he struggled through the bathroom door. He hefted her up, and she squealed, kicking her legs with glee as Shuichi somehow swept through the room, his strained face breaking into the same laughter as her. For a moment she forgot they were naked, dishevelled and about two seconds from collapse. It was just her in his arms — just the heartbeat in his chest and the butterflies in her stomach. The light caught his smile, and she wanted that moment of joy to last forever.

Or at least until he tripped and practically threw her onto the bed. Kaede bounced and rolled onto her back, still in her giggle-fit as Shuichi apologised profusely. She snuggled into the covers, soft against her bare skin, and watched him pick himself up from the carpet. Messy hair, a light tan, that look of gentle concern across his pretty face…

Kaede rolled onto her front, legs waving idly in the air, and smirked over her shoulder. She crooked her figure in a come-hither gesture, biting her lip as his eyes widened.

She squirmed as Shuichi kissed up her back. He knew she was ticklish there! Kaede hooked a hand around his neck and pulled him in for a series of deep kisses. He settled atop her, kneeling over her body and shimmying his hands between her stomach and the bedsheets.

“You’re so beautiful,” He whispered.

“And you are the most romantic dork I’ve ever met,” Kaede teased, “And I love you to bits.”

Shuichi smiled shyly, pecking his way over her shoulders. “I love you too.”

She hid her face in her hands, her cheeks burning as he worked his way back down her body. He knew just how to make her melt into a puddle of goo. How could one man be so romantic after a whole day of pounding her on the beach? Kaede wriggled as Shuichi’s lips traced down her back and over her arse, his hands sliding up her thighs and giving her a good squeeze. She bit her knuckle: why always there, today? Sure, it was big and soft, and… okay, yeah, if she saw it on any other girl, she’d want to sink her fingers into it too. She’d seen what Kirumi was hiding. But something felt so deliberate about the attention Shuichi showered on her arse.

It didn’t have to do with…? No, no way he’d gotten that idea! It was a one-off thing. No second, secret awakening there!

A sharp smack echoed through the room, and Kaede yelped. She glared over her shoulder at the red handprint forming on her backside.

“Sorry!” Shuichi shrank back. “I just thought, you know…”

“Jeez, warn me next time!” Kaede snorted, “Man, and you had a go at me for… n-nevermind.”

Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck, she went there. Goddammit. Kaede looked away, awkwardly shuffling on the bed as Shuichi massaged her. She fiddled with her hands and tried to focus on how good his hands felt over her skin, but the guilt kept creeping back into her head. A tingling crept through her body, building into a warmth at her core. Enough to make her breath just a touch ragged. Enough to make her eyes close as she tried to sink into his touch. He kneaded her soft buttocks like dough, making her bite her lip to hold back a low groan. Or did she put that on, just to make him forget? Urgh, why was it so hard to get this stupid-

Kaede froze as something warm and wet pressed between her cheeks. No way. No fucking way! She looked over her shoulder, trembling as Shuichi spread her arse wide and kissed along her-

“Wh-what are you doing?!” She asked.

“Repaying you, for that, um… special cleaning.” Shuichi said, scratching the back of his head. He smiled at her and dived right back in.

Oh no. He’d picked up on it.

Kaede bit her knuckle and buried her face in the sheets as his tongue traced around her puckered hole, gently probing it as she writhed on the bed. Oh, god, this was so embarrassing! He already thought she was some exhibitionist pervert. Well, okay, she was, but this was a whole different ballpark! You know, the kind of thing you do once or twice. Not something you get, well… obsessed with.

The ticklish pleasure worked its way through her, setting Kaede’s face alight. Shuichi’s insistent tongue pushed harder, swirling and probing. A shudder and a moan escaped Kaede. A trembling hand slithered under her body, moving over the sheets and down to her wet, perverted cunt. Her fingertips found her clit. She gasped, running slow circles around the sensitive nub as Shuichi slipped inside her. As he teased forbidden spots, all while his hands roamed freely. Squeezing and licking and, holy fuck, was he moaning too?

Shuichi pulled away. Whining, Kaede pushed her hips back, her thighs trembling. She didn’t dare peek over her shoulder, but from the creaking and rustling noise, she could tell he was crawling over the bed. A drawer opening, more rustling…

Cold, wet fingers pressed against her anus. Kaede squeaked, glaring back at him, but quickly melted the further he worked his lubricated digits inside her. Shuichi kissed across her hips and the small of her back, slowly stretching her puckered hole. One finger, two fingers, up to three… Kaede squirmed and pushed back on his hand. Every nerve he brushed on burnt. Not painfully, except maybe at first, but with an alien intensity. Made worse by her own fingers slipping inside her dripping cunt, curling around a sensitive spot as Shuichi sank to the last knuckle.

“Is this okay?” He asked softly.

Kaede nodded far too quickly, pulling a pillow over to shove her face into. This was so embarrassing! And yet here she was, fingering herself stupid as he pulled his hand away. As he ground his cock between her buttocks, dribbling more cold lube into the gaps. The slippery, scalding hot shaft brushed back and forth over her sensitive hole. Shuichi squeezed her arse, fucking the skin for a few moments until Kaede couldn’t take it anymore. She backed up, hips jerking. Who cared about how he saw her, she needed it!

Shuichi stopped kneading her arse, leaning down to whisper in Kaede’s ear. “Are you sure you want this?”

“Stop teasing me!” She whined.

Shuichi stifled a laugh, sliding back to press his tip against her.

“W-wait!” Kaede squeaked. She couldn’t make eye-contact, her hands gripping the pillow. “Just, um… go slow.”

He leant over and kissed her on the neck, making her red face feel like a whole damn bonfire. A moment of resistance as his cock pressed insistently on her before it sank inside. Kaede’s eyes rolled back as she let out a ragged moan. Oh, fuck! Every nerve in her body lit up, a wave of heat crashing through her core. She shivered and gasped with each inch as Shuichi slowly worked himself deeper. His languid pace gave her enough time to adjust to his hot, hard cock filling her up, yet leaving her cunt empty and begging. The bed creaked under them as he sped up, pounding her from above as she panted into the sheets.

Shuichi pulled her hips up, forcing her onto all-fours with a growl. Kaede slammed her arse back, curling her hands into fists, her hips moving in time with his as he fucked her from behind. She watched him over her shoulder; watched her plush rump jiggle as it smacked against his body, watched him hiss and groan as she clenched her tight hole around his cock. Her eyelids flickered as he ground against her walls, sending a burning pulse of pleasure through her. Her thighs clamped together, shaking as the pressure built.

Shuichi spanked her, making her back arch. “You like this, right?”

“Mhmm…!” Kaede whimpered. “I-I love it when you fuck my ass! Please, make –hah!- m-make me your buttslut!”

Another harsh smack across her arse, the sound filling the room. Again, and again, the skin reddening with each spank. Kaede’s mouth hung open as she moaned. She couldn’t deny it; she was going to get addicted to this. And if Shuichi kept fucking her this hard and this fast, she didn’t care how dirty it was! He grabbed her waist and pulled her back with a growl, his balls smacking against her cunt as he filled her past the brim. Kaede’s hand snuck between her legs, fingers clipping into her dripping slit.

Shuichi slowed down. She whined, looking plaintively back at him before his arms wrapped around her body and he rolled onto his back. Yelping, Kaede splayed out atop him, hands scrambling across the sheets. What was he trying to-?

He thrust upward, and Kaede melted back on him. One arm stayed around her torso, groping and kneading her chest as he fucked her arse from underneath. The other hand raced over her stomach, down between her shaking thighs, and buried all four fingers into her cunt. Kaede squealed and writhed, bucking against his hand and his cock. Her head lolled back on his shoulder, her breath shallow and ragged, and her rapid heartbeat pounding in her ears. The pressure mounted, waves of pleasure rushing out from both her holes.

Shuichi’s breath tickled her neck, his lips peppering her skin with kisses. “Kaede, I-I’m going to…”

“Do it!” Kaede begged. “Don’t hold back, Shuichi! You can cum in… i-in…!”

She screamed, her back arching as her whole body was wracked with spasms. White-hot delight flooded her, battering both body and mind. Kaede pushed down on Shuichi, taking his cock to the hilt as the perverse sensations made her quiver and shake. As the aftershocks left her twitching amidst a sea of post-orgasmic haze.

One last thrust and Shuichi gasped beside her head. His cock pulsed inside Kaede, a sudden warmth filling her. He didn’t bother to pull out, leaving her to stew in all the sweaty heat that floated about her like a carnal fog.

Shuichi kissed up her neck and over her cheek. “I love you.”

Kaede let out a breathless laugh. “Really? After you just did all that?”

“What? Did I do something wrong?”

“No, I mean…” She craned her head and kissed him back. “I love you too. It’s just, well, we didn’t exactly ‘make love’ or anything. Way more hardcore than that.”

“That’s true.” He wrapped his arms around her waist and nuzzled against her. “But, um, you really enjoyed it on the beach. And I wanted to do something for you tonight. To make you feel better for earlier.”

“This was for me?”

“It’s always for you, Kaede.”

Her heart fluttered, and her ears burnt. This dumb, stupid dork! He had his cock in her arse, and now he gets all mushy and romantic and, and… making Kaede feel like a schoolgirl with a crush again! She hid her face in her hands, failing to hide the big smile on her face as Shuichi snuggled against her. Another kiss up her neck and she giggled.

“Hey, you know what would really make me feel better?” She murmured.

“Hmm?”

“Fuck me like you did on the beach.”

“W-wait, what?”

Kaede slipped off his cock, her legs threatening to collapse as she turned onto her front. She laid atop him, hands on his shoulders, looking him right in his wide eyes.

“Fuck me hard, Shuichi. It’s my fault any of this happened, s-so…” She took a deep breath, trying to hide her excitement. “I want you to fuck me until you’ve got every last drop of that stupid drug out of your system, okay? Don’t hold back.”

Kaede fidgeted for a moment and kissed him softly on the lips. “I love you too.”

He blinked, bashful and blushing, before crushing himself against her. The two of them rolled, Kaede on her back and Shuichi between her legs, hands running through each other’s hair. Shuichi grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head, mercilessly kissing down her neck and collarbone. Squirming, Kaede laughed at each ticklish nip or flick of his tongue. His cock ground on her cunt, and he only let her go long enough for him to get himself in line. Long enough for him to slam himself down to the hilt.

Back arched, Kaede groaned under Shuichi. He wasted no time in pounding away at her, leaving her a mewling mess as he pinned her hands to the bed. Her legs wrapped around his waist, pulling him as deep as he could go, weakly trying to urge him to go faster. Harder. His lips found hers again and again.

“I love you,” he breathed, “God, I love you.”

Kaede’s eyelids flickered as he fucked her into the bed. As the pressure mounted form her overly-sensitive cunt, still recovering from the last explosive orgasm. The frame creaked and groaned beneath them, the room filled with her moans and his grunts. Shuichi moved quick and desperately, his head moving down to her chest as he showered her body with his worship. He took a nipple into her mouth, adjusting his hips to send her whole body rocking with each thrust, and Kaede tumbled over the edge again; screaming his name as she pulled him against her trembling body.

Back on the beach, she’d been his cocksleeve. A set of holes for him to ravage to his heart’s content. But here he wasn’t using her, he was loving her; squeezing and kissing and whispering those three words over and over in her ear as he pounded her quivering body. All Shuichi’s attention turned on making every last inch of her feel amazing. Every orgasm, his or hers, came with a passionate kiss.

Kaede wrapped her arms around him as he pounded her against the wall, his hands wandering over her arse and thighs. Her fingers dug into his scalp as she clenched around him, her mind wiped out by a burst of pleasure. And there his lips were, silencing her scream.

Then she was bent over the bed, eyes rolling back as Shuichi took her arse again, his kisses tracing over her neck. Kaede’s thighs clamped tight as his cum oozed down them. Her hands curled around the bedsheets. And his cupped her breasts, massaging the soft skin gently and lightly playing with her nipples. Her eyelids flickered, his gasping breath in her ear as he slammed inside her burning body.

Kaede blinked, and she was straddled atop Shuichi, bouncing on his cock with her hands in his, fingers intertwined. Sweat glistened off his body, sticking his messy hair to his forehead, looking the very picture of sex. And yet he was the one looking up at her with wide, unbelieving eyes. Like she was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen, even in her bedraggled, exhausted state. Not her tits jiggling with every thrust, not her thighs clamped around his waist as the pressure built. HE stared right at her sweaty, red face, with nothing but love in his eyes.

He gasped, his hips jerking up. Kaede whimpered as she felt the last of many pulses of heat flood inside her aching cunt. Shuichi held her hands tighter, before finally collapsing into the bed. She pulled off him, and his cock flopped onto his stomach, drooling one last drop of cum. The poor thing looked almost as red as she did.

Kaede tried to shuffle off, but her legs gave way, and she collapsed beside Shuichi. Her throat burnt, and her dry lips were cracked. Her head swam in post-orgasmic bliss, though the longer she lay there, the more her body reminded her just how much she’d been through that day.

Totally. Fucking. Worth it.

“Are you okay?” Shuichi panted.

“Y-yeah… I think so. Just need a little break, I think.” Kaede tried to close her legs, but they wouldn’t work with her brain. She slumped back and wriggled, eyelids still flickering slightly with residual pleasure. “Holy fuck, Shuichi. That’s twice you’ve made my legs weak today. I don’t even want to think about what tomorrow will feel like!”

“We’re gonna call in sick, right?”

“Oh, yeah. Definitely. And maybe actually use a sick day to sleep-in, for once.” She smirked at him as he blushed. She ran her fingers through his dishevelled hair, and rolled onto her side, snuggling up against him. Resting her head on his chest, Kaede listened to Shuichi’s heart as it gradually slowed to a gentle rhythm, her own coming down to match.

“I love you.” She said quietly.

“I love you too,” Shuichi leant down and kissed the top of her head.

“I’m… sorry, by the way. For everything,” Kaede sighed, “I know I shouldn’t have sprung it on you, and I know you don’t like the risk, and everything else, and… God, I’m such an idiot.”

“Its okay, Kaede. I shouldn’t have gotten so mad.”

“No, you had every right to be mad!” Kaede pushed herself up. “I should’ve listened to you, instead of just assuming it was some coy tease or something. I should’ve asked first like you said. And I accept that. You don’t need to cover for me.”

Shuichi fidgeted. “Yeah. Yeah, you’re right. But I wasn’t totally honest with you, back on the beach.”

She cocked her head.

“Thing is, I…” Shuichi took a deep breath. “I was thinking about it on the bus, and it was never about getting caught. Well, maybe a little, but that was more of a cover. When I lost control the first time, I never expected it to go anywhere. Just a kiss in the alleyway, you know? But then you… got into it.”

Kaede smirked, tracing patterns over his chest. “Oh, I really got into it.”

“A-And, um, that was incredible. It’s actually the hottest thing you’ve ever done.” Shuichi flushed a cute pink. “And when you pulled me into the bathroom I had the same kind of feeling. That amazing whirlwind, you know? But the thing is, I got scared. Really scared.”

“Of the risk?”

“That I was getting swept up in something I had no control over,” He sighed, “And when I lost it on the beach, I felt the same way again. And then things got worse; I started taking all those emotions out on you. That’s why I wanted to make it up to you just now. You deserve better than that.”

Kaede’s gaze wandered to her idly circling finger. “I just thought you were being assertive. I didn’t realise you were actually frustrated. Or scared, or lashing out, or whatever. I figured you’d found a more dominant side or something. And that was… really, really hot.”

“You liked it?”

“Shuichi, I loved it! God, I want you to take me like that more often. Not that I dislike it when you let me take charge or anything; that’s fun too! But the feeling of being at your mercy is just…” She shivered, “Fuck, it’s so good. I meant what I said about being pinned against the wall, and when you actually did it, I lost my mind.”

She exhaled slowly, pushing her tired libido back. “But this isn’t about what I want, is it? This is about what you’re comfortable with.”

Shuichi nodded. “Yeah. Don’t get me wrong, I love the sex as much as you do.”

“Are you sure? Because that’s a really high bar…” Kaede bit her lip and giggled.

He smiled back, scratching the back of his head. “But, you know what I mean. It’s a lot of fun, but I don’t want to do it if it’s going to make me feel like that again. It needs to be… safe. Controlled.”

“Aw, but the risk is the fun part!” She raised her hands as he gave her a look. “I’m joking! Okay, not really, but you’re right. We both need to be comfortable doing it. So, if that means just playing pretend instead of, you know, actually fucking in public, then that’s okay.”

“We can still do it in public if you want.” Shuichi looked away, looking more bashful than when she’d first asked him out. “Just not somewhere risky. No parks, or anything.”

“Sure; no parks, no beaches, no under-the-table blowjobs…” Kaede blushed, turning that fantasy over in her head. He’d be so cute trying to stay quiet. She settled down next to him and sighed contentedly. “Although, you did promise me one more. And that one doesn’t exactly fit the new rules.”

“Yeah, but… a promise is a promise.” Shuichi wrapped an arm around her waist, gently stroking her hip. “One more, then we have to keep things sensible.”

“Who said anything about sensible?” Kaede snuggled up to him with a cheeky smile. His warmth blanketed her tired body, seeping into every aching muscle. As much as she teased him about it, he was right. She owed him safety and comfort. It was the least she could do for someone as sweet and caring as him.

Kaede closed her eyes, resting her head back on his shoulder. “I love you. I really mean it.”

Shuichi gently tilted her chin up and kissed her on the lips. “I love you too, Kaede.”

How did he always make her heart leap like that? Kaede wondered as she quickly sank into sleep.


	5. One Last Dance

“Kaede?” Shuichi murmured.

She lay by his side, her face buried against his slender torso. Slow, steady breaths broke the silence, alongside the occasional mumble and rustled sheet. Shuichi peered through the dim blue twilight at a clock on the side-table and let out a sigh that said it was way too early. He carefully snuck his arm out from under Kaede, hesitating as she mumbled and shifted, before finally freeing himself. Kaede’s arm tightened around his waist.

“Guess I’m not going anywhere,” He said with a soft smile.

Shuichi settled back onto the pillow and stared at the ceiling. His recently-liberated hand brushed over her hair – lighter than a feather – slowly stroking Kaede’s cascade of golden hair. Well, more like a ‘tumble’ given how ruffled last night had left it. Not that he could really talk with his bird’s nest.

“You look so peaceful like this,” Shuichi mused, “You wouldn’t think we’d just been… well, you know. Being naked makes it pretty obvious.”

He ran a hand through his hair and exhaled slowly. “Things have been so crazy lately. You’ve been so… aggressive. Not that it’s a bad thing, just different. Scary sometimes. But a whole lot of fun, even with everything that happened yesterday. That was my fault. I guess I should’ve been more honest from the start, huh?”

Kaede said nothing.

“I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t scared about what happens next. The favour, I mean. I just…” Shuichi chuckled and shook his head. “You’re going to get us caught, I know it. Or at least, it feels like that. The beach was pretty risky, and if this next one breaks the rules, then I know it’s not going to be safe. That’s supposed to be the point, I guess, but it still feels… uncomfortable.”

He paused. “No, that’s wrong. That makes it sound like I don’t want to do it. I… I want to make you happy. And it’s been a lot of fun, so it’s not like you’re… not like I hate it. Just scared.”

Shuichi sighed again. His hand trailed down Kaede’s side, tracing over the soft lines of her curves until he could pull her waist closer. “But if it’s with you, I think I can handle anything. Just being near you makes my heart race, so it’s not like a bit of nerves changes much. And I’ll probably have some fun too; the last few times have been amazing! I’d do anything to make you smile. Or u-um… whatever other way makes you happy.”

He leant down and kissed her forehead. “I don’t think I’ll ever stop loving you.”

Glancing back at the bedside clock, Shuichi settled down into the sheets. Before long, their breath slowed to the same steady rhythm, their hearts beating in tandem, and his head lolled against hers. Just the two of them, lying in each other’s arms, in comfortable darkness.

Kaede opened one eye, looked up at him, and thanked her lucky stars that Shuichi couldn’t see her face lighting up like a fucking bonfire. She curled her hand close to her chest as if it could somehow stop her heart from fluttering. God, he was so cute! What did she do to deserve a kind, caring, hopeless romantic like him?

Burying her head further into his chest, Kaede held back an embarrassing whine. Despite everything that she’d put him through – all the risks and stress and literal crimes – her boyfriend still put her first. The fluttering butterfly-like sensation of being loved floated above the deep pit of guilt. He wouldn’t have had to say any of that if she’d just believed him when he said he wasn’t okay. Or paid attention. Or, well… anything.

Pulling herself out of the dangerous spiral, Kaede unfurled and draped herself across Shuichi’s body. His warm, comforting body. Her hand trailed down his chest as she listened to his breath. Yeah, there’d been a couple of fuck-ups along the way, but they’d made it through, probably stronger. And they hadn’t gotten caught. Nevermind all the fun things they’d learnt along the way.

She bit her lip as her fingers brushed ever-so-slightly over his cock.

No, bad Kaede, she thought. He’d only just gotten back to sleep! As fun as it would be to tease him awake... She carefully peered over his chest and squinted at the bedside clock. Kaede grimaced; no, definitely too early for that. Stifling a yawn, she set her head back on her boyfriend-turned-pillow, her face flushing as his member twitched in the cool air. Her eyes flickered closed, and she relaxed against his skinny frame.

When they opened again, bright sunlight streamed through the curtains. Kaede’s head swam for a few confused seconds as she pushed herself upright. The usual ‘what’s and ‘why’s lazily spun through her thoughts before a smug little smirk tugged at her lips. She stretched her arms over her head, back and shoulders clicking; fuck, everything still hurt. Her thighs moved like lead weights, her arse stung, and she was pretty sure those were bruises budding on her shoulder-blades. Guess that’s what getting rammed against a wall will do to you, huh? At least her tan had stuck around, with no white lines whatsoever. Hopefully, no one would get a chance to ask about that, or she’d have to do a lot of frantic explaining.

She dropped off the bed and grabbed a small mirror from a drawer, checking her neck for bite marks. Just in case.

Satisfied that her all-day fuck-fest wasn’t blatantly obvious, Kaede gingerly stepped back to the bed, pausing to appreciate the view. Shuichi lay on his back, his blue-black hair ruffled and his mouth half-open, a peaceful expression on his beautiful face. She propped her elbows on the side of the bed and watched him, a warm bubbly feeling in her chest growing with every second. Occasionally Shuichi’s long eyelashes would flicker as whatever dream he was having took a turn for the exciting, or he’d mumble something under his breath. Despite the same “sun-bathing” as her, his pale skin had hardly browned at all, the early morning light leaving him like a statue of perfectly smooth marble — her own gorgeous work of art to ogle all day.

“And people think you’re the lucky one,” Kaede giggled.

She climbed up and settled beside him, just watching his chest rise and fall. Her fingers walked their way up from slender thigh to girlish hips and all the way over his torso to a neck begging to be nipped. Kaede let out a soft sigh and curled a lock of midnight hair around her finger.

“You really are perfect, aren’t you? And here I am, taking you for granted, just because you happened to stumble upon a dumb kink of mine.” She bit her lip. “A couple kinks, I guess. God, if you only knew just how much that aggression turned me on! I know I’ve said it a lot, but… there’s no words to describe it.”

She dragged her finger down his stomach, her grin widening as his sleepy breath caught. “Although, seeing you like this is pretty fun too. So vulnerable and cute. If this is the kind of thing you want, I’m more than happy to give it. But, you want me to be happy too, right? That’s why you put up with me. So… god, I don’t even know what I’m saying.”

Kaede smiled, brushed his fringe away, and kissed his forehead. “I love you as much as you love me.”

Shuichi murmured something but stayed deep in his dreams. The poor boy was probably exhausted from yesterday, and who knew what kind of side-effects that lotion had. His hips wriggled slightly, his legs gently kicking on the sheets, and drew Kaede’s eyes all the way down to his- oh. Oh, well now.

She giggled, walking her fingers across his stomach. “Aw, is that for me? Or are you just having a nice dream, huh?”

Obviously, Kaede knew that morning wood was a regular thing. This wouldn’t be the first time she’d gotten a good, long look at Shuichi’s. Or a hell of a lot more. But the thought of her angelic boyfriend filling his head with naughty thoughts even while he slept just made her libido bubble. It didn’t even need to be a dream about her – there were plenty of gorgeous girls and handsome guys at Hope’s Peak – and it wasn’t like Kaede hadn’t had her own, ahem, musings. Maybe that was something to explore after she called in her favour…

Kaede snuggled in against Shuichi, deliberately squishing her ample chest into his side. She draped a shapely leg over his, lightly pinning him into place while her finger traced circles around his cock. Gently palming his balls rewarded her with a twitch of his dick and a faint catch of breath. Kissing up his neck, Kaede languidly pumped her hand along his cock, teasing the tip with her thumb. Her heart leapt with each shuffle, each slight buck of his hips. Easy, easy… not enough to wake him up just yet. But enough to make sure he really enjoyed those dreams of his.

She dragged her tongue over his collarbone. Jerked him a little faster. Worked the oozing beads of pre-cum into his skin. Kaede kissed up Shuichi’s neck and onto his cheek, her free hand snaking its way down between her thighs. Her boyfriend’s ragged breath stuck in her mind. The temptation to sneak her way down and really give him something to wake up to pushed its way to the front. Instead, she ground herself against his thigh, small electric jolts running up her spine. Thoughts of sucking turned to fucking, and then back to how he’d treated her last night. And in the bathroom, the alleyway… of her being pressed to a wall and fucked roughly from behind while he told her how much of a dirty slut she was. How much of an exhibitionist whore who wanted to be broken in front of a shocked audience.

Her thighs ground together, a whimper escaping. Fuck…!

“Mm…” Shuichi murmured as his eyes flickered open. “Kaede? What’re you-?”

Kaede kissed him on the lips. It took a second, probably for his sleepy brain to kick into gear, before he kissed back, a shared moan escaping them. They broke apart for a second before snagging another quick peck.

“Just admiring the man who fucked me silly yesterday,” Kaede teased, “Twice, actually.”

God, he looked even cuter flustered. Shuichi gasped as Kaede sped her hand up, the sound muffled as she shoved his face into her tits. Her fingers ran through his messy hair, stroking along his scalp as she smothered him in skin.

“Relax, Shuichi. Let me take care of everything, okay?”

A low groan floated out of him as he nuzzled into her ample chest. Kaede squeaked as a rogue hand found her arse, the fingers sinking into her plush curves. Shuichi’s hips bucked upwards as if trying to fuck her hand, making Kaede’s own cheeks burn brighter. So desperate already! Taking it slow made him more desperate, his ragged breathing shallow and needy. He kissed across her breasts, up to her neck a nipped at her collarbone. The hand moved from her arse, down and under her quivering thighs, slipping between them and-

Kaede stifled a gasp. “Th-this was supposed to be about you!”

“Can’t it be about us?” Shuichi asked and kissed her again.

They shuffled onto their sides, foreheads pressed together as hot breath tickled their skin. Shuichi’s hand ground against her cunt, fingertips pressing insistently. The other glided up her body, kneading Kaede’s chest as she trembled against him. Kaede pumped along his shaft faster, her rhythm faltering as his fingers slipped inside her.

“You’re already so wet,” Shuichi breathed.

“I couldn’t stop thinking about you,” Kaede mewled, “About the way you fucked me. The way you keep fucking me. I want this cock in me so bad!”

“Which hole do you want it in?”

She stammered. “I-I… whichever you want.”

He kissed her again, breaking apart with a soft growl. “Whichever I take?”

Oh, fuck, he was doing that on purpose. That low rumble in his throat sent a shiver through Kaede, made her feel so vulnerable. Like she just wanted to melt under his stare. Kaede grabbed his head and crushed her lips against his, tongue forcing its way inside as she ground her needy, slutty cunt against his hand. She broke apart with a cry, the mounting pressure making her legs squeeze tighter.

“Please,” begged Kaede, “Please, Shuichi. I need it.”

“What happened to this being about me?” He asked.

She laughed breathlessly. “I’ll let you pick how you do it.”

Shuichi pushed Kaede onto her back, pinning her hands above her head. Her heartbeat thudded in her ears. A few futile squirms to sell the bit, staring up into those gorgeous grey eyes, and Kaede wrapped her thighs around him. His hot, hard cock ground against her waiting cunt. He had to be doing that on purpose! Teasing her even as she whimpered and begged. She pulled Shuichi’s head down, protesting with a kiss, waiting for him to hurry up and fuck her senseless.

He slammed into her, bottoming out on the first stroke. Kaede squealed, her back arching and her eyes rolling. Yes! Yes, yes, yes! Shuichi wasted no time on being gentle, pounding her into the creaking bed, his hips smacking against hers. Her hands scrambled over his hair, his neck, his shoulders, trying to find something to hold as Shuichi’s cock drove her wild. Hard and fast, giving her no time to adjust to the growing pressure inside her. Waves of heat rushed over Kaede as she rocked under him, her whole body quaking with each thrust. Shuichi’s mouth leapt from nipple to neck to lips, tongue flicking over sensitive skin, hands stroking her soft curves. Worshipping her body even as he used her.

It all went too fast. Kaede’s hands curled in Shuichi’s hair as the anticipation in her core grew. As she raced to the edge. She pulled him down, muttering his name over and over, begging him to keep going. To keep fucking. To keep-!

She screamed as she came, tightening her body around his. Shuichi gasped, pressing his lips to hers as they shuddered in unison. As spasms wracked them both. A flash of white filled Kaede’s mind, knocking her thoughts clean out. She could feel him pulse inside her, flooding her with heat, his hips rolling as he tried to urge just a little more pleasure out of them both.

She collapsed back into a sweaty heap, her hair scattered around her like a misshapen golden halo. Shuichi crumbled beside her, panting just as heavily, the two of them staring up at the ceiling as the rush slowly faded. Kaede sank into the haze, resting a hand over her stomach as the warmth ebbed out of her core.

“Good boy…” Kaede managed, closing her eyes and resting her head against Shuichi.

“Is this going to be a regular thing?” He panted.

“If you want it to be. I can think of worse ways to wake up.”

“I-I didn’t…!” He put his head in his hands as she giggled beside him.

“Jeez, and I thought I was dirty,” Kaede rolled her eyes with an embarrassed smile.

“Are you, um, you know? Still affected?”

“What by the lotion? That wore off on the bus. I just… got to thinking about yesterday. And last night. And I saw you were ready to go, so I thought I’d give you a little treat.” She walked her hands back down his stomach, watching his cheeks redden. “It’s not my fault you have an irresistible cock.”

“Irresistible?” Shuichi stammered.

“Mhmm,” Kaede smirked, kissing her way down his body. “I just can’t keep my hands off it. You know, if you hadn’t woken up when you did, I might’ve had to do something a little more… serious.”

He swallowed as her lips hovered above his crotch. “How serious?”

She dragged her tongue along the underside of his still-glistening cock.

“Hah! K-Kaede!” Shuichi hissed.

“What? I’m just cleaning it.” Kaede said oh-so-innocently. She slowly lavished his shaft with her tongue, tasting both his salty, bitter cum and her own arousal. Long licks followed by gentle kisses back down over his balls, her eyes locked on his as he squirmed beneath her. She was honest this time; all she wanted was to lick off all the cum that wasn’t leaking out of her thoroughly used slit. And, if he got hard in the meantime…

“I didn’t think you’d be so aggressive,” Shuichi said.

“You’re the one who pointed out that we’re in private. That means we get to do whatever we want and no one can see, right?” She smugly dragged out the last word. “Besides, it’s not like we haven’t done this before. A whole lot.”

Shuichi flushed and looked away. So much for that confidence, huh? “Does this have anything to do with last night?”

“What’s the matter? Did you really think fucking me six different ways was going to keep me satisfied forever?” Kaede giggled as he groped for an answer, “I’m just teasing! My legs are still sore, and I can barely keep myself up right now. Kinda like this little guy.”

She kissed the head of his cock and dragged her finger down the deflating underside. With no small amount of effort, she crawled her way back up his body and nuzzled against his chest. It didn’t take long for Shuichi to start playing with her hair, and she let out a little content hum.

“You’re insatiable,” Shuichi sighed.

Kaede stuck her tongue out at him. “I prefer ‘eager.’”

“Yesterday was more than just eager.”

“Yeah, but you’re responsible for most of that. I didn’t pin you against a wall or carry you to the bed. Although, those aren’t bad ideas…” And, going by his adorable squeak, he thought the same. “If you want to see ‘insatiable,’ then you’ll have to wait until tonight.”

Shuichi tensed under her. “Tonight?”

“Well… yeah.” Kaede brushed a lock of hair from her face. “I figured it’d be best if we got it out of the way. The favour, I mean. No time like the present, right? Well, that, and, um… I don’t want you to be nervous while you wait for it.”

“You were awake, weren’t you?”

“So you knew!”

“No, but thanks for telling me.”

She smacked him on the chest and pouted, though her anger melted away when faced with his laughter. Rolling her eyes, Kaede settled back against his sweaty frame. “That’s okay, right? If you want, I can always put it off for a bit. Until you’re ready, I mean.”

“I…” Shuichi licked his dry lips. “I don’t think I’m ever going to be ‘ready’ for this. But getting it off my mind would be nice, and if it makes you happy…”

“You being happy makes me happy.”

“Th-that’s what I said!”

“Then it’s settled, right?” She bounced into a sitting position with a wide grin. Scurrying across the bed, she reached for her bag and tugged it closer. She paused and wiggled her hips, knowing damn well where Shuichi was looking.

“What’re you doing?” He asked as she slumped back onto the pillow.

“I’m calling in a sick day.” Kaede fiddled with her phone. “For both of us. That should be enough to stop everyone from getting suspicious.”

“It’s not like Hope’s Peak cares. We don’t even need to show up to class, just prove we’ve developed our talents in the exams.”

“Mm. It’s a shame Ultimate Sex Fiend isn’t a talent; we’d both pass with flying colours.”

Shuichi sputtered beside her. Kaede giggled, rolled her eyes, and leant over to kiss his bright red cheek. And then his neck. And then his lips, which he returned in kind. And once more, staying a lot longer and with a lot more passion.

“I love you,” Shuichi said as they broke apart.

Kaede’s face turned the same shade as his. “I love you too.”

She slipped off the bed before her brain could go to any of the usual places. “I’ll text you once I’ve got everything set up, okay?”

“Set up?” He cocked an eyebrow.

“Don’t give me that look, it’s nothing crazy! Crazier, I mean. Trust me, it’s going to be fine. Right now, though, I think I need to have a shower.” A very, very cold one, she thought as she slipped into the bathroom.

***

Shuichi tapped his foot on the gravel path, his ears pricking up as a gentle breeze rustled the treetops above. Blue twilight started giving way to eerie darkness as the minutes crawled by. He flicked his phone out of his pocket, checking his texts for the umpteenth time, anxiety tightening its hold on his mind.

Where was she?

Not that he doubted Kaede would turn up; this was her idea, after all. No, Shuichi was more concerned about everyone else in the school. Most of the students would be attending an assembly the faculty had called – probably to talk about some people’s behaviour during the beach trip – so that gave the two of them a small window of privacy. A window that got smaller every second. Shuichi chewed his lip and pressed himself against a tree-trunk, glancing up and down the path. Not many people walked through the miniature forest that surrounded the campus, least of all at night, but ‘not many’ was an awful lot more than ‘none.’ Not to mention campus security, who would probably be far less forgiving...

He exhaled slowly and put his phone away — just one more crazy adventure. One more piece of risky business and then he could relax. Assuming Kaede didn’t have anything else hiding up her sleeve. Shuichi didn’t doubt she meant it when she said this would be the last, but knowing Kaede… well, there was no chance she wouldn’t tease him about it later. Or forever. And that was just the ‘public’ part!

Footsteps crunched on the gravel. Shuichi’s heart leapt; he looked up and straightened sharply.

“H-Hey…” Kaede said, giving him a meek wave as she approached.

His shoulders relaxed. Shuichi managed a soft smile, giving one last glance behind him before walking up to meet her. “Hey. Did you, um, get everything?”

“Oh! Yeah, don’t worry. It’s all here.” Even in the dim evening light, the vivid shade of pink on her cheeks was blatantly obvious. Kaede shuffled her feet on the path, one hand curled around the front of a large, baggy trench coat. That didn’t strike Shuichi as being her kind of style.

“Are you okay? You look a little flustered.”

Kaede giggled. “I’m fine, don’t worry. It’s just part of the surprise.”

She brushed a few strands of hair from her face, the hand trembling as much as her shaky smile. Her grip on the coat tightened. Shuichi took a half-step back and glanced down; knees knocking together. Nervous eyes and an intense blush. Breathing short and ragged. It barely took a second for all the mental pieces to fall into place, clicking together like the world’s lewdest jigsaw.

Shuichi’s cheeks lit up. “Wait, are you…?”

“Aw, you figured it out already, huh?” She mock-sighed, rolling her eyes with that adorable embarrassed smile. Kaede’s fingers leapt their way down the coat, hastily pulling pop-rivets apart, and flung the heavy brown fabric open.

Naked. Completely, totally naked, save for the coat and a pair of stockings that dug ever-so-slightly into Kaede’s shapely thighs. Said thighs clamped together, grinding gently, a small amount of glistening wetness dripping down them. Shuichi spotted the wires – bright pink, one on each leg, running from a tiny battery pack and up into Kaede’s crotch. Or… elsewhere. Her massive chest rose and fell with each shaky breath. The cool breeze sent goosebumps rippling across her tanned skin, her large, pink nipples hard from more than just the cold. The longer he looked, the redder she got.

Shuichi’s stomach dropped several hundred metres. “Kaede! What’re you doing?”

“Well, where did you think this was going to go?” She asked.

“This is serious! If we get caught-”

“That’s the point, remember?” Kaede swallowed, “The risk. The danger. That’s what makes it so… exciting! Shuichi, this is what I’ve wanted ever since you pushed me into the alley. I… I wanted one of the girls to catch us. Well, not really, because Miu would never keep it quiet, but I wanted the fantasy of being caught.”

Shuichi looked over his shoulder, heart racing. No one, not yet. “Wasn’t that what the beach was about?”

“It was too quiet. Too, um… private. Here, there’s nothing but the darkness to hide us. All it’d take is one person peering through the trees, a-and…” She shivered. Biting her lip, Kaede flashed him the filthiest pair bedroom eyes he’d ever seen. “I don’t want it to feel like an ‘if’ we get caught, Shuichi. I want it to be a ‘when.’ I want to feel like any moment the whole school will find out just how dirty we both are. And if they’re going to watch, all the better.”

She pushed forward, palming Shuichi’s cock through his trousers. “Someone seems to like that idea.”

Shuichi stumbled over his words. “I-I don’t know about this.”

“I won’t make you do anything you don’t want to, Shuichi. Remember, we promised to try and communicate more. And you promised to give me one last go around, remember?” Kaede kissed him on the lips; short and sweet. “If you want to stop, we can. But the longer you wait to say anything, the more likely it is we’ll get caught. So, if you want to fuck me senseless…”

She pressed her bare chest against his shirt and winked. “You’re gonna have to hurry up and do it.”

Somewhere, in the back of his mind, Shuichi’s sensible side screamed at him. Unfortunately, it was drowned out by the thumping of his heartbeat, the rush of memories and dirty images, and the ache of his hardening cock as Kaede traced her thumb along it. He knew this was the single stupidest, risky idea she’d ever had. And that she’d given him an easy out, a way to stop this before the terror broke him completely. But he also knew that there was no way he could say no; not to those half-lidded eyes, or that ragged breath, or that desperate whine as she bit her lip. Not just because Kaede wanted it, but because his own bubbling libido needed it.

Shuichi grabbed the lapel of her coat, and violently kissed her.

“H-holy shit,” Kaede squeaked as they broke apart. “I’m going to guess that’s a yes?”

“Something like that…” He said with a shaky smile.

Kaede giggled nervously, grabbing his hand and pulling him down the path. She trembled with every step, soft gasps escaping as the faint buzzing of the vibes hovered on the edge of Shuichi’s hearing. Even without them, though, he could tell Kaede was more excited than ever: her hurried loping, the shade of scarlet on her cheeks, the beads of sweat running down her neck… 

She shoved him onto a lonely wooden bench beneath a dim lamppost. After a quick, furtive glance, Kaede slid the coat from off her shoulders, the light and shadow playing across her hourglass curves. With a shaky sway in her step, she sauntered onto Shuichi’s lap. Her hands ran up his body, cupping his head and tilting his head up to meet her gaze. Her hungry, nervous gaze. Her hips pressed down on his, the tiniest hint of vibrations running through her body and into his.

Shuichi hissed as two very different rhythms and pulses tingled along his cock.

“Too much?” Kaede smirked.

“It’s… weird,” He groaned as she rolled against him.

“I guess guys don’t usually get to play around with this stuff, huh?” She shivered, her eyelids flickering. “Sh-shame… it feels amazing! Maybe I should… Hold on.”

Kaede lifted her hips, reaching down and gasping as she worked her fingers into her dripping cunt. A short whimper and she pulled the buzzing plastic pellet free, still slick with her arousal. Her other hand pulled Shuichi’s zipper down and, before he had time to brace himself, she pressed the vibrator against the bulge in his boxers.

He clasped his hands over his mouth to stop a shout. The intense sensation ripped through his shaft, almost painful as Kaede traced along it. Hips wriggling, bucking against the vibrator, Shuichi found his whimpers cut off by Kaede’s lips crushing against his. She pulled back, the sudden pleasure fading quickly.

“Guess I’ll have to keep that in mind,” She teased.

Shuichi looked away. “Where’s the other one?”

Kaede smiled, raising a cheeky eyebrow.

He gulped. “Really?”

“I can’t help what makes me feel good,” She purred, dragging a finger along his chin. “Thanks for, um… showing me that, by the way. I can’t tell you how good it feels to be your little buttslut.”

Shuichi’s face burnt as his brain tried to piece itself together. He grasped for the nearest train of thought and stammered out a question. “Where did you get them? Th-the toys, I mean.”

“O-oh. I’ve actually had them for a while now.” Her confidence dropped, the embarrassed blush rising again. “I might’ve, maybe, used them before we started dating. While thinking about you. A lot.”

“Me?” He squeaked. “How much is a lot?”

“… A lot, a lot.” Kaede fiddled with his jacket buttons, less sex goddess and more schoolgirl in her demeanour. “I may or may not have been crushing on you from pretty much the moment we met. And, well, you know what I’m like. All the time.”

She took his hand and pressed it to her chest; not her tit, but right over her heart. Shuichi froze as he felt the rapid beating beneath: quicker than his own anxious rhythm.

“Do you feel that? How fast it’s going?” Kaede asked, “That’s what you do to me, Shuichi. That’s how you make me feel all the time. And this whole public thing? It’s nice, but what makes it so amazing is that you’re the one doing it with me.”

She looked away, flustered and giggling. “Jeez, I sound like such a pervert. I just… don’t want you to get the wrong idea. If I wasn’t with you, I don’t think I’d have the confidence to ask for this kind of thing. You make me feel safe. And, um… excited. Really, really excited.”

Kaede grabbed Shuichi by the collar and kissed him, pulling him close to her. He hesitated, still reeling from the idea she’d been getting herself off to him, before instinct took over and he kissed her back. His hands found her waist, following the familiar path up to her chest. Kaede’s breath caught as his fingers tweaked and rolled her nipples. As he squeezed and kneaded. Pulling briefly apart, Shuichi kissed down her neck and over her collarbone, working his tongue into the hollows. Her faint mewling pushed him further; one hand smacked her plump arse, grabbing the jiggling flesh and sinking its fingers in. His lips trailed down over her breasts, his teeth teasing a hardened nipple as Kaede squealed and squirmed atop him.

“Guess you’re pretty excited too, huh?” Kaede ran her fingers through Shuichi’s hair, smothering him against her as he suckled. “Oh my god, that’s so good…”

He purred, swirling his tongue in circles, each shiver and shout bringing a small leap of pride. He gradually worked a thumb down between her legs. Kaede’s thighs clamped around his lap, trembling as he traced over her folds. As he ran gentle fingertips over her clit.

“You’re really cute like this,” Shuichi said.

“Like what? H-hah!” Kaede cried out in shock as he slipped a finger into her.

“When you’re writhing in pleasure,” He tried to find that aggressive growl she loved so much. Going by the sudden pout and pointed stare, he hit it perfectly. 

Kaede shoved him back against the bench and slipped off of him, kneeling on her discarded coat. Fingers hooked around his waistband, she shimmied both trousers and boxers down to Shuichi’s ankles, her eyes lighting up as his cock flopped freely. She wasted no time in lunging forwards and dragging her tongue up it, teasing out rushes of ticklish pleasure that had Shuichi shivering with delight.

He took a quick glance up and down the path, sighing in relief when he spotted no one. “H-hah! Careful…”

“What?” She said between slurps and moans, “Don’t you –mmph…- want people to know how much I love your cock?”

With that, she swallowed him down to the hilt. Shuichi gasped as Kaede’s hot, tight throat squeezed around him. As her lips bobbed slowly along his shaft, her tongue brushing along the underside. Her moans vibrated around his sensitive skin. Her wet gulps and gags floated loud and clear in the cool evening air. Shuichi ran a hand through her hair, fingers curling around it and failing to set a quicker pace.

“You really are a slut…” He groaned.

Kaede hummed her agreement, pulling off with a lewd pop. “I’m your dirty slut, ready to do whatever filthy things you want.”

The sight in front of Shuichi seared itself into his brain; his gorgeous girlfriend, naked and only lit by a streetlamp, kneeling between his legs and lavishing his cock with her tongue. Saliva sparkling on her chin. Her filthy thoughts clear in her eyes. She buried her face in his crotch, sucking on his balls as she jerked him off, locking eyes with him as he squirmed. He’d seen Kaede like this before, but something about being so blatant – so open, in public, along a trail damn near everyone used! – made it all the more exciting. Empowering, even; like he could do whatever he wanted to her.

And what Shuichi wanted was to make her scream.

“Get up here,” He commanded despite his dry mouth.

Kaede smirked as she stood, turned, and sat back on Shuichi’s lap. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer, pecking kisses across her shoulders as she wriggled against him. She guided him up to cup her chest and ground her arse back on his cock. A quick fiddle, a lift of the hips, and, slowly, she sank down onto him. 

They moaned together, Shuichi burying his head into Kaede’s neck. Her hot, wet cunt pulled him in, right to the hilt, Kaede’s hips rolling with every inch. She gave his hand – and his cock – a soft squeeze, sighing softly. Her hips moved at a languid pace as she leant forward to give him a perfect view of her arse as it smacked against his thighs. A thick pink wire coiled its way from the top her stocking to the faintly buzzing vibe inside her arse. Shuichi could feel it; muted, but definitely there, reverberating through her body and onto his cock as she fucked him. He gasped and groaned, bringing his hands down to her hips and sinking into the little love-handles he adored.

With only a bit of coaxing, Kaede picked up the pace; riding his rock-hard cock, her thighs and arse slapping against him, the sounds of sex filling the darkness. Before long Shuichi was the one bringing her crashing down. He slumped back against the hard wooden bench, panting as the pressure built at his base. As she squeezed and rolled and moaned atop him without a care in the world. And yet he was the one barely holding back. 

“What’s the matter?” Kaede purred, “I thought you didn’t want to get caught, but you’re moaning louder than I am.”

He bit his lip; the buzzing running through his cock dragged him closer to the edge of orgasm with every second. His toes curled. Damn, that vibrator… Its partner flopped uselessly between Kaede’s thighs, occasionally bumping against his shaft. An idea began to form in Shuichi’s mind.

“Maybe I should change that,” He growled, grabbing the little pink bullet and pressing it to Kaede’s clit.

She clapped her hands over her mouth, the rest of her frozen in place. Kaede’s rhythm went wild, hips bucking between his cock and his hand, her legs trembling all the while. Shuichi ran his tongue up her neck, kissing and nipping his way back down. Melting into his arms, Kaede whimpered and whined, desperately grinding against him. The tension built in her core, her thighs, and her arms as she curled them against her chest. She was holding back. Shuichi sunk his teeth into her collarbone and Kaede screamed: the sound echoing through the night, loud enough for the whole campus to hear.

A door slammed open in the distance.

“Fuck!” She squeaked, covering her mouth.

Shuichi dropped the vibe, freezing in place as his ears pricked up. His eyes flicked through the darkness. There! A bright light a couple hundred yards down the path, coming from one of the old school buildings!

From where the assembly was being held.

Oh no. Shuichi’s heart leapt in his chest, head whirling as he tried to figure out the best option. Panic took hold; he scooped Kaede into his arms bridal style, snatching up the coat from the ground as he went. She shrieked, eyes wide, holding onto his shirt for dear life as he kicked his trousers into the woods. And barrelled them both into the cover of the trees. He fumbled, knocking branches aside, finally stumbling and dropping Kaede onto the discarded trench coat, and pressing himself against her.

“Wh-whoa! What was-?” She started before Shuichi shushed her.

Voices. Distant, but distinct. And a lot of them. Shuichi tried to focus on them – to pick out any words – but couldn’t get anything concrete. The tone didn’t sound angry, though. Accusative. Just the sound of casual conversations as far-away footsteps crunched on the gravel path.

He sighed with relief. “I don’t think they heard us. Probably just bad timing…”

Shuichi made to push himself back to his feet. At least, until Kaede wrapped her legs around him.

“What’re you- they’re going to walk right past us!” He hissed.

“We’ve got time,” Kaede purred, “And who knows? Maybe they won’t see us. Or maybe they will. Maybe all our friends will peek through the trees and see you pounding me into the ground…”

She pulled him tighter, grinding her cunt against his hard cock.

Shuichi licked his lips and glanced back down the path. They were getting closer. Every sane part of him told him to get away, to wait and hide and find a way back to the dorms when the coast was clear. But, after all the teasing, all the fucking, all the build-up and all the aching need flooding his mind… the sane parts could go fuck themselves.

“Fine.” He snarled. Grabbing Kaede’s thighs, he pushed them against her chest, pinning her to the trench coat. “If you want to be a slut, I’ll fuck you like one.”

Kaede’s mouth hung open as he slammed his cock into her. He clasped his hand over her lips, teeth gritted as he fucked her the way she wanted; hard, fast, into the ground. As he used her greedy cunt like the fuck-hole it was. Shuichi growled and panted, his grip on her thigh tightening as she clenched around him. As she writhed beneath him and moaned into his hand. Her whole body rocked with each thrust: her legs jiggling and her breasts swaying. Even the little belly paunch shook. Shuichi took his hand away and silenced her lusty pleading with a passionate kiss.

The voices grew louder. Miu’s curse-word laden complaints to some unlucky bystander. Korekiyo’s sly laughter. Kaito being… well, Kaito. Shuichi tried to push them out of his mind, but every word he picked up set his heart beating faster. They were coming, and they were going to spot them. Kaede shivered, clamping around him as ploughed her. Of course, she wanted them to see.

Shuichi rolled over, pulling Kaede atop him. “You want to show off, right?”

She gripped his shoulders, eyes wild, and her breath ragged. “God, yes! I want them to see everything!”

The slap of her arse hitting his thighs was like thunder in the quiet dark. She leant back, holding his slender legs as she slammed onto his cock. Nevermind the pleasure rocking through him; just the sight of her riding him furiously, her tits bouncing and her body glistening with sweat, was enough to hypnotise Shuichi. Enough to almost make him forget the danger. Until a new laugh, or a shouted nickname, or a half-snatched conversation reminded him of how close they were to getting caught. The ‘if’ becoming a ‘when.’

Fuck, was this how she felt? This exhilarating rush of adrenaline, fear and lust mixed together?

“You degenerate male!”

The illusion shattered, and Shuichi panicked; he grabbed Kaede by the shoulders and yanked her down. She let out a small whine, but he shushed her, his sense returning. And telling him he was a moron. Of course, they were going to get caught! Of course, someone would try and…

He peered up past the bushes. No one. Shuichi listened intently, trying to ignore Kaede as she ground her hips on his – oh fuck, there was the vibrator again…! He bit his lip and tried again. It sounded like the others still a few yards off. He sighed with relief; guess Tenko wasn’t going to kill him just yet. Probably some other unlucky guy.

“Shuichi…” Kaede whined.

“I know, but we need to stay quiet.”

“No, I-” She trembled. “I’m really, really close! Please, I need it. Please!”

Shuichi glanced between the bushes and Kaede’s pleading look. The others were practically on top of them, their voices loud and clear. Just on glimpse out the corner of an eye and the two of them were done for. They needed cover. Peering past her shoulder, Shuichi weighed up the risks.

He pushed Kaede off him, stumbling to his feet and pulling her behind a tree. Her back thudded against the trunk. His lips crushed against hers. Shuichi’s hands slipped down to grab her arse as her thighs wrapped about his waist. Fumbling, he found his way back into her. Kaede’s gasp disappeared into their stifled groans and soft breaths, the crunching footsteps like rumbles of thunder just past the treeline. Clasping his hand over Kaede’s mouth, Shuichi pressed a finger to his lips. She nodded and pulled him deeper into her. Squeezed his body between her soft, warm thighs.

Try as he might go slow, Shuichi found both his hips and Kaede’s wanted nothing more than to fuck like animals. Wanted to pound her against the bark just like he’d fucked her in the alleyway. The only difference was the number of people who’d catch them. Kaede’s eyes rolled, her cunt clenching with every sentence that floated past. Shuichi couldn’t even make out the words - just the haze of conversation bleeding through his body’s desperation. Through the pressure screaming at the back of his mind.

“Please,” Kaede repeated under her breath, eyes closed as she quivered. “Please, please, please…!”

He needed more! Shuichi pulled out and turned Kaede around, a faint growl in his throat as he pushed her against the tree. Grabbing her by the waist, he slammed into her cunt from behind, her arse jiggling with every thrust. Kaede bit her lip but failed to stop her moan, eyes rolling back as the slap of their bodies filled the air.

“Th-they’re going to hear f-for sure…!” Kaede panted.

“I thought that’s what you wanted?” Shuichi grabbed the base of her hair and yanked it back. She mewled, her knees knocking together and her legs threatening to collapse. “Maybe if you scream my name they’ll come looking!”

Her eyes widened. There it was; that flair of pride, that rush of power that pushed Shuichi forward on the beach. He pulled her hair again, his other hand slipping down to her clit. Kaede buried her head against the bark, a shaky gasp escaping.

Shuichi licked his dry lips. In for a penny… “Or maybe I should go a little further?”

“F-further?” She squeaked.

“I could call them over. I could spank you hard enough to make you squeal…” He leant close, snarling in her ear. “Or I could just drag you out there and fuck you right in front of them, like the public whore you are.”

Kaede’s whole body tensed around him. Shuichi’s attitude faltered, the panic setting in as her eyes rolled back. He crushed his lips against hers, barely silencing her scream as she came. Spasms wracked her body, her hips desperately pushing back on his, trying to take him deeper. Begging him to cum with her. Grip slipping, Shuichi slammed into Kaede, throwing himself over the edge as the pressure boiled over. He broke the kiss with a strangled gasp. A flash of white, pulses running up his cock, tremors through his legs. He buried his head into her shoulder and shivered as her cunt milked the last few spurts of cum out of him.

They collapsed against the tree, soaked in sweat as they snatched ragged breaths. The faint buzzing from the vibes cut off as Kaede fiddled with the switches on her thigh-highs. The cold, tranquil silence of the night slowly settled around them.

“I love you,” Kaede whispered, planting kisses across his cheek.

“I love you too,” Shuichi replied. He pulled out of her, wincing at her unsubtle moan. “Do you think they heard us?”

“Well, Tenko hasn’t tried to kill you yet, so…”

He peered around the tree, trying to scan along the path. “I-I think they’re gone. For now, at least. We should hurry back before anyone else comes by.”

“Just give me a… a moment.” Kaede supported herself on the tree trunk, her knees knocking together as cum dripped down her thighs. “Oh my god, that was so good…!”

Shuichi’s face flushed red. Why was that what made him the most embarrassed? “I-I just-!”

She cut him off with a firm, passionate kiss, and pulled away with a low purr. “We need to get back to the dorms, or else I’m going to ride that dick again. Right here, right now.”

Shuichi gulped. Giving another quick check to make absolutely, totally sure Miu wasn’t waiting to ambush them or something, he pulled up his trousers and grabbed Kaede by the hand.

The journey back to the dorms was rushed, quick and, thankfully, free of voyeurs. By the time Shuichi ushered Kaede back inside, her hand pulling the trench coat tightly around her naked frame, the adrenaline was starting to wear off. The coat hit the floor, and Kaede bounced her way onto the bed, lying back with heavy panting and burying her blushing face in her hands.

“We actually did that!” She squealed. “We actually- Oh my god, we got away with it too!”

“W-we don’t know that for sure.” Shuichi closed, locked, and slumped against the door. His heart jackhammered in his chest and ears. “But… Yeah. Yeah, I think we did it.”

Kaede giggled into her hands, kicking into the air like a schoolgirl getting a text from her crush. “That. Was. Amazing! I didn’t think you’d have the nerve to do it! Well, I mean, I guessed you might’ve, but… not that aggressively! You were really rough on the beach, but I thought that was a one-off thing.”

“I was just doing what you told me to. I mean, um, you did say you liked it when I got assertive before.”

She rolled onto her front, propping her head in her hands, and looked at him with half-lidded eyes — bedroom eyes, complete with a small, seductive smirk. “I didn’t say I ‘liked’ assertive Shuichi: I loved it. If you wanted to, oh, say… grab my head right now and pump a load down this slutty throat, I’d more than welcome it.”

Shuichi’s eyes followed her fingers as they traced along said slutty throat. He gulped.

“I love hearing you growl in my ear. I love when you grab my hair and pull it back. I love when you call me naughty names! But most of all, I fucking love when you make me feel like your filthy slut, Shuichi. Maybe if you pounded me like that more often, I wouldn’t need to come up with dangerous little fantasies like this…”

“Wait, what?” He blinked, his stomach dropping briefly.

Kaede sat up, the lusty look flicking to a concerned one. “Sorry, sorry! I’m just kidding; I told you, sweet stuff like this morning is just as nice. It depends on the mood, is all. Although… don’t be surprised if the next week is nothing but blowjobs to pay you back for this.”

“Y-you don’t have to-!” Shuichi started, the rest of the sentence dying out as Kaede slowly licked her lips. He looked away, the urge to hide his face growing. “You like doing that anyway, though.”

“Well, you’re not wrong,” She said with an embarrassed giggle. “But, really, thanks for doing this with me. I know you weren’t super comfortable with it, so it means a lot.”

“I told you I like making you happy. Though, I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t kind of glad it’s over.” He scratched the back of his neck, wandering over to the bed. “I did, um… I did feel a kind of rush from it.”

Kaede perked up.

“Like, when you were, uh… riding me.” His ears burnt. “For a little while, I almost wanted them to catch us. It was terrifying, but at the same time, I felt so... excited! Is that how you-?”

“Yes! God, yes.” She went bright pink and chewed her lip. “Even though I know I’d probably freeze up or something, in the moment, I feel like I could just let them watch. Like I want them to see me scream as you pounded me senseless.” 

Her thighs ground together as her blush deepened. “So, um… you know the whole buttslut thing?”

“Yeah? What about it?” Shuichi asked. The gears in his head unstuck and whirred frantically as she pushed her plump arse into the air and wiggled it. “W-wait, you can’t be serious!”

“What? Compared to the last couple of times, this is nothing.” Kaede flashed him those bedroom eyes again and a delightful shiver ran through Shuichi’s spine. “Please? This is the last time I’m gonna ask for something this big, so I want to get as much as possible out of it.”

“Kaede, I’m exhausted.”

“I’ll make it two weeks,” She added with a sing-song tone.

He knew that was a meaningless offer; two weeks of solid blowjobs was something Shuichi could just ask her for. And Kaede would indulge him, tease him, and next thing he knew it’d be day three and already she’d be rocking back on his cock while the bed creaked under them. She was utterly insatiable. Shuichi swallowed as she flicked those eyelashes and swayed her wide hips and big, plush rump from side-to-side, the sweat still glistening on her sun-tanned skin. Blood rushed to his face – and elsewhere – while his heartbeat creeping up to his ears.

“Could you get the lube?” Shuichi asked.

Kaede beamed and nodded, turning around on the bed and rummaging through a nearby drawer. And gave Shuichi a fantastic view of her still wet cunt.

He hurriedly pulled off his clothes and dumped them on the floor. His cock, already sprung to attention, batted against her soft thighs as he crawled up the bed, his hands roaming over her curves as Kaede giggled and winked back. Fumbling with the bottle, Shuichi poured a thick dollop on his fingers. A quick but gentle tug on the thin pink wire pulled the little bullet vibe out of Kaede with a soft ‘oh!’ Followed by a low moan as Shuichi worked his fingers inside.

“You don’t have to be so gentle, you know,” She purred.

“But what if I want to be?” Shuichi kissed up her back, nuzzling into her shoulder. “I don’t have the, uh, stamina for more of before.”

“Jeez, have I worn you out already?” Kaede laughed and kissed his cheek. “Go on. I’ve had my fun, so you can have yours. Just, um… Shuichi?”

“Yeah?”

“Fuck my brains out, please?”

The near-innocent way she said it almost made Shuichi cum on the spot. He pulled his fingers away and pressed the tip of his cock against her puckered hole, slipping in with barely a hint of resistance. Kaede gasped under him, her back arching before he pushed her back down to the bed. Kissing across her shoulders, hands roaming down and under her squished chest, Shuichi slowly thrust until he sank down to the hilt. He flicked his tongue across Kaede’s neck, each soft coo fuel for his fiery libido.

“I love you,” He whispered in her ear.

“I love you to-ooh!” Kaede’s eyes rolled back, the last syllable turning to a moan as he thrust downward.

Shuichi pulled her hair back and kissed over her neck. Her arse and thighs jiggled as he fucked her into the bed, his rhythm growing as his confidence did. Warm and tight, squeezing around him with every shiver or whimper, Kaede pushed back against his hips. Begged him to go as deep and hard as he could. But it was Shuichi’s turn to tease her, and he wanted to drag this out as long as he could. Wanted to take it nice and slow to stop his aching muscles screaming at him.

But eventually, the growing pressure won out; breath turned ragged and shallow, Shuichi pounded into his mewling girlfriend. Fucked her arse hard and fast while his little buttslut buried her head and squealed in delight. The bed creaked to his rhythm, matched by the slap of his hips crashing against her. Shuichi nipped and kissed across collarbone and shoulder and earlobe, a low chuckle escaping his throat as Kaede went redder. She could embarrass him in public but in private? He knew what made her blush.

Kaede’s hand disappeared under her body. Her thighs pressed together as her body quivered under him. His trapped fingers groped under the warmth of her chest and found a nipple to tweak. Shuichi barely needed to move with Kaede thrusting herself back onto his cock. His rhythm faltered as his own pressure built, every stroke pulling him closer to the edge. Holding himself up on shaky arms, Shuichi forced his hips to go for just one more thrust…!

With a strangled grunt, Shuichi came; half-slamming, half-collapsing into Kaede’s arse as pulses ran through his shaft. Less intense than in the woods, but just as satisfying. Kaede quivered against him, her eyes rolled back as a breathless groan escaped. Her twitching body jerked back and forth, her tight hole wringing his cock for every drop of pleasure. The white haze settled over Shuichi, and he slipped onto her soft curves, face buried against sweaty skin and ruffled blonde hair. Kaede’s breath tickled his cheek as she kissed across his face, one last wriggle working teasing his overly sensitive cock.

They lay like that for a few long seconds as they caught their breaths. Finally, Shuichi pulled his aching body off of hers and rolled to the side, staring up at the ceiling. He could barely think through the post-orgasm fog. Could scarcely move his exhausted limbs. And yet every inch of him was smothered in a cloud of soft, lingering pleasure.

“Satisfied?” Shuichi panted.

“Yeah… I think so.” Kaede nuzzled into the sheets with a dreamy look in her eyes.

“Good, because I don’t think I’ve got another one in me.”

She giggled and pecked his cheek. “Aw, have I worn you out?”

“Several times over, actually…”

“Well, that’s the last you’ll have to worry about it for a while. Once this catches up to me, I don’t think I’ll be able to walk for at least a month.” She sighed and curled up against Shuichi, resting her head on his chest. “Thanks for putting up with me.”

“Putting up with you?”

“Yeah. This whole thing. I know it’s been a lot to deal with.”

“That’s putting it mildly.”

Kaede smacked him and pouted.

Trying not to laugh, Shuichi leant over and kissed her forehead. “It was worth it. It always is, if it makes you this happy.”

“Aw, jeez, you’re going to embarrass me again!” Kaede looked away and smiled, brushing a lock of hair from her face. “Though I guess that counts as payback, huh?”

“Yep.” Shuichi grinned. He closed his eyes and settled back into the ruffled, messy sheets. “I love you, Kaede.”

“I love you too.” She said, snuggling into him with a little hum.

“So, that’s the last one, right? No more, um… kinky plans?”

“Mhmm. Well, the last of the ones I don’t run by you first.”

“I guess that’s a start.”

“Hmph! Someone doesn’t want his blowjobs.”

“Is that going to stop you from giving them?”

Kaede pretended to think. “Nope.”

The two of them laughed breathlessly for far too long and, before they knew it, they tumbled down into sleep, wrapped in each other’s arms.


	6. Walk on the Wild Side

“So, as you can probably see on the next page…” Kizakura said, leaning against the blackboard like a punk about to light up a cigarette. His white fedora dangled precariously atop dirty blonde hair. He flicked through the textbook in his hand, the other hovering over the pocket with his silver flask inside. Kaede always thought he looked like he should be teaching jazz or art theory or some weird branch of philosophy. Something fun, as opposed to… well, anything else.

Kizakura stifled a yawn and kept droning on, barely bothering to look at the class. Likely for the best, given how everyone else had their heads in their hands or on their desks. Warm summer days didn’t mix well with school at the best of times. Even Angie, who usually spent her time bouncing in her seat, lay deflated across her desk with her arms outstretched.

Leaning her head against the window, Kaede let her mind wander. Which meant she, inevitably, ended up thinking about Shuichi. Hey, who could blame her? Even bored out of his mind, chin propped upon his hand, he remained the single prettiest person Kaede had ever seen. Especially with the sunlight glinting off that flawless, milky skin of his. Those delicate fairy-like features, the long lashes that made her ever-so-slightly jealous, and his eyes… his iron-grey eyes that could read Kaede’s every desire like she had a neon sign above her head. Something he’d gotten an awful lot of practice with over the last couple of weeks.

A smile tugged at Kaede’s lips, her cheeks flushing. God, she couldn’t even look at him without thinking about the beach, or the night after, or the forest. Especially the forest. She wriggled in her seat at the memory of him pressing her against rough tree bark. Her heart fluttered at the growl in his throat.

She glanced back to find Shuichi staring at her. His cheeks went pink as he adjusted himself and Kaede almost melted. They’d been dating forever, and he still got so cute and flustered! Not that she could talk. Kaede chewed her lip and glanced around the room, making sure everyone else was either focused on the tuxedo-toting teacher or zoned out completely. She leant back in her chair and stretched her arms over her head, fully aware of Shuichi’s gaze wandering over her. The sunlight through the window made her white uniform shirt just transparent enough to leave a faint silhouette for him to enjoy.

And let him know she wasn’t wearing a bra.

Shuichi’s eyes widened, and he turned sharply away, hiding behind his hand. Kaede stifled a giggle and did much the same. Her heart pounded in her chest as she squirmed on her seat, head full of naughty thoughts. She didn’t go braless often – not with her chest, that’s for sure – but she figured today would be the right day to do it. After all, they something fun planned. Kaede looked at the clock above the blackboard and drummed her anxious fingers on the desk.

They just needed everything to go according to plan.

***

“So, what do you want to do for our next session?”

Kaede giggled as Shuichi jumped in his chair. Okay, maybe it was a little unfair to spring it on him whilst he was working on something, but in her defence, he was far too adorable when flustered. She rolled over, still lying atop the unmade bed, and propped her head on her arms as she watched him come down from the shock.

“What’s brought this on?” He asked, putting his pencils back into place.

Kaede idly kicked her feet in the air as she smiled sweetly. “I was just wondering what kind of naughty, kinky things my super-smart detective boyfriend could come up with.”

She fluttered her eyelashes at him, feeling less like a femme fatale and more a nervous schoolgirl. She wasn’t sure why; they were alone in their dorm room, and if people hadn’t heard their last few, um, ‘activities,’ then no one would ever hear their conversation. Kaede pushed herself up, making sure to angle herself just right so that Shuichi could get a good look down the unbuttoned top of her shirt. There it was: the little pink flush on his cheeks she loved so much. Her confidence and smirk grew.

Shuichi ran a hand through his midnight hair with a small laugh, sighing as he pushed away from his desk. “You know you don’t have to do that to get me to say yes, right?”

“Don’t you like it?” Kaede pouted, squeezing her chest between her elbows.

“I-I never said…”

“I’m just teasing, Shuichi,” She giggled, “I promised I’d ask first, so that’s what I’m doing. I figured, you know, why not have a little bit of fun with that? If you’re not feeling up to it, I’ll stop.”

He shook his head with a smile and plopped himself on the bed next to her. Kaede leant up, and he kissed her; a soft, lingering touch of the lips. The kind that made everything feel all warm and fuzzy. They drifted apart, and Kaede reached up to grab his head and pull him back for another. And another, and another, peppering him with soft smooches. Shuichi’s hand curled around her own, and his thumb rubbed along hers. By the time she finally let him pull away, her face was as red as his.

“Thanks for asking,” Shuichi said, “You just caught me a bit off-guard.”

“It’s more fun that way.” She reached up and tapped his nose. And then kissed him again, for good measure.

“Better that than pulling me into the bathroom again.”

“I don’t recall you ever saying no.”

“You never let me, remember?”

“I know, I know.” Kaede sighed, sitting up and flopping dramatically back on the pillows. She knew he didn’t mean it maliciously – all that was in the past! Well, if a couple days ago counted as ‘the past.’ A few tendrils of guilt still curled their way around the memories.

Shuichi settled down next to her, slipping his hand into hers. “Hey, it’s alright. We’re done with all that. We promised we’d ask first, and I’m more than happy to try anything with you.”

He kissed the back of her hand, and Kaede’s skin went tingly. How did this dork keep getting to her like this?

“So… it has nothing at all to do with getting to have fun with your gorgeous girlfriend?” Kaede teased.

He pushed forward, cupping her chin, and she froze. Kaede squeaked, trembling under the intense gaze. Under the firm, commanding touch as he tilted her face upwards, fingers trailing along her cheek. Her heartbeat soared as Shuichi leant in – close enough for his breath to brush over her half-open lips – a growl rumbling in his throat.

“I don’t need permission to take what’s mine,” he breathed.

With her face rapidly turning into a bonfire, Kaede tried to pull her thoughts back together; Flustered, whirling, drowned out by her pounding heartbeat. Fuck, fuck, fuck! He didn’t usually get like this unless he was, well… pinning her to a tree and fucking her brains out. Her breath hitched, her legs squeezing together. She swallowed, goosebumps following his fingers down her neck.

“W-Where did that come from?” Kaede finally managed.

And, in an instant, the whole thing vanished as Shuichi pulled back, his pale face painted pink. “I, um, might’ve asked some of the upperclassmen for help. Being ‘assertive,’ I mean. You seemed to really like it, a-and Kirigiri was more than happy to help me practice…”

She knew she shouldn’t laugh, but a snort escaped Kaede.

“Hey!” His face went redder, and Kaede barely held back her laughing fit.

“Sorry, sorry! It’s just, you know… you really did that so you could tease me?” Kaede rolled her eyes with a smile. “You never had that much trouble ‘in the moment.’”

“Th-that was-!”

“Because you had me to spur you on?” Kaede flashed him her best bedroom eyes, running a hand along his thigh. He squeaked, and she smirked, feeling him tremble beside her. “I hope you’ve been paying attention because I can’t wait to see what you’ve learned.”

He grabbed her wrists and pinned her to the headboard, cutting off her cry with a kiss. Firm and passionate, one that made her melt into the bed as everything shivered and surrendered. Shuichi straddled her body, his weight holding her down, his warmth burning against her. The smell of paper and ink and the faint hint of sweat smothered her. His grip tightened as Kaede bucked against him, moaning into the kiss. He pulled away and left Kaede to whimper.

“How’s that for a lesson?” Shuichi asked.

“I, uh… wow. Really, really good lesson.” Kaede nodded far too quickly, wide-eyed as he loomed over her. Why the hell did Kirigiri need to know how to do this kind of thing? Had she ‘demonstrated’ on Shuichi? Fuck, there was a mental image… “So, um, when were you planning on showing me all this?”

He sat back and scratched at his neck. “I never really thought about that.”

“Aw! Nothing at all?” She sat up and smirked. “You know, you never did get that week of blowjobs I promised.”

Kaede licked her lips slowly, getting a little flair of sadistic pride from his enraptured stare. She tugged her shirt just a little further down, guiding him down to her chest. “All you have to do is ask for it, Shuichi.”

He swallowed. “Wouldn’t you prefer something, you know, public?”

“I-I, well, yeah, but…” Kaede looked away, twirling her hair around a finger. “You really want to do something like that?”

“That’s what you meant by session, right?”

“M-maybe. But you don’t have to if you don’t want to!”

“I’m asking because I do. I had fun last time. A-and before that, I kind of started it. So, yeah. I never said we wouldn’t do it again, just that I needed to plan it out.” Shuichi drummed his fingers on his leg. He looked away, cupping his chin as he stared into space. “We just have to make sure there’s no way to get caught.”

He slipped off the bed and paced around the room, tapping across desks and muttering to himself. Kaede sat back and watched with a grin; there was the Ultimate Detective! She didn’t get to see it often, but when she did, she loved every second of it. The furrowed brow, the look of pure concentration, and the sheer stoic confidence as his mind worked faster than she could keep up with. He ran a hand through his hair, leaving a ruffled mess that begged for Kaede to slip her fingers into it. All Shuichi needed was an undone tie, or maybe- Kaede bit her lip as he rolled up his sleeves, exposing pale, slender forearms. Oh, yes.

Shuichi snapped his fingers, making her jump. “Tomorrow.”

“Wha-! S-So soon?” Kaede squeaked.

“It’s perfect. Kizakura is taking the last class, and we know he’s a lousy teacher,” Shuichi said, “He barely pays attention anyway. At the end of the day, he’s probably already a little drunk. He’ll likely try to skip class or end things early. He can leave us unattended, but he still has to lock up at the end of the day. Unless he gives the keys to one of us. Knowing him, he’ll give them to you; you’re one of the most responsible in the class and a model student to boot.”

“More like a model slut,” Kaede purred. She sat on the end of the bed, squeezing her tits between her elbows. “Shuichi Saihara’s Ultimate Slut.”

She grabbed his hand and pressed it to her chest, looking up at him with half-lidded eyes. Shuichi smiled and laughed, clearly still flustered, but not so much that he couldn’t give her a good, firm squeeze through her shirt. Couldn’t slip his hand past the buttons and into her plain pink bra.

“With no teacher around, the others won’t stay either,” Shuichi continued, “Even Kirumi will probably have other things she needs to attend to. It’ll be completely empty. And, if I remember right, I’m the one who’s scheduled to clean the classroom that evening, so I have an excuse to be there.”

“And no one will suspect a thing if I stay to help you,” Kaede said.

“All we’d have to do is lock the door, and we could be there as long as we’d like, doing whatever we like.” His fingers brushed over her nipple, sending a shiver down Kaede’s spine. She held his hand in place, trailing her hand under his shirt.

Shuichi leant down and kissed her. “And, with a little luck, no one would interrupt us. No one would ever know what we did in that classroom.”

“Mm… and what would we do?”

“What I always do; make you scream.”

Kaede’s breath hitched, her thighs squeezing together. His thumb ran over her cheek, brushing across her lips, and she stopped herself from taking it into her mouth. Stopped herself from tracing more pattern across his flat stomach. She wanted him to tell her what to do. Wanted him to demand it. To show her just what kind of things those upperclassmen had taught him.

“So,” Shuichi asked, “What do you think?”

“I think that I have the smartest, sexiest boyfriend in the world,” Kaede purred, “And I think he’s going to fuck my brains out tomorrow.”

The dominant side melted away, and Shuichi bashfully broke eye-contact. “You really think it’s okay?”

“Okay? Shuichi, I love it! One, because it’s a clever plan, but mostly because it’s your plan.” Kaede leant up and kissed his cheek. “I want you to get as much out of this as me, so we’re doing this your way.”

“Are those really the reasons you like it?”

“Well, I’d be lying if I said that the whole ‘getting railed over my desk’ thing wasn’t a big factor.” She giggled and rolled her eyes a little. “But that’s really more of a side thing. Or a back thing, or a front thing…”

“How long have you been thinking about this?” Shuichi asked.

“Not that long. But I might’ve done a bit of, um… research.” Kaede fiddled with her skirt and smirked. “I could show you some of it if you’d like.”

Shuichi squeaked and pulled away from her, hurriedly fixing his sleeves. “I-I should really get back to work.”

She took hold of his wrist, putting on her big, pouty eyes. “Aw, don’t you want to give me a sneak peek?”

Shuichi sighed, and for a moment, Kaede wavered. Not again… Her apology made it to the very tip of her tongue before she was shoved to the bed, hands pinned above her, trapped under Shuichi’s weight. His lips cut off her gasp. His body pressed on hers, his hips grinding against her as his grip tightened. Kaede’s head whirled with a mix of panic and arousal, soft squeaks leaking past the kiss. Shuichi pulled away, and his teeth and tongue trailed down her neck. He drew shivers out of her with every nip and peck across her skin. Tracing the hollow of her neck made her moan with delight, her hips bucking into him as he moved further, his breath tickling the tops of her breasts…

“Do you want more?” Shuichi purred.

Kaede whimpered. “God, yes.”

“Then I guess you’ll have to wait until tomorrow.” He winked and sat up, leaving her to lie dumbfounded for a moment.

“You’re such a tease!” She groaned, pulling a pillow over her burning face. Kaede tried to ignore his little laugh. Not like she could really talk; she’d do the same thing in a heartbeat.

“You’re the one who wanted me to be more assertive.”

“Hmph.”

“Good things come to those who wait, Kaede.” Shuichi smirked, making to leave again.

Kaede pulled him back down, wrapping her arms around him. “Well, if you’re not going to fuck me, the least you can do is cuddle.”

“You’re not going to let me go, are you?”

“Nope.” She kissed his nose and wriggled against him. “You’re all mine.”

He kissed her back. “Yeah, I am.”

Kaede’s heart fluttered as her face lit up. She gently smacked his chest, and the two of them rolled over, giggling like children, curling up in each other’s’ arms. Kissing across the other’s rose-tinted cheeks. All the racy fantasies in her head melted under his soft warmth. Vanished as they lay snuggled together, feeling the other’s heartbeat slow. Kaede sighed, letting her eyes close as he stroked her hair. She idly played with his shirt buttons as he kissed her forehead. Sank deeper and deeper into him as they rocked gently back and forth on the messy sheets.

“You know I love you, right?” Kaede said.

“Not as much as I love you,” Shuichi murmured back.

She playfully smacked him and hid her flustered expression against his chest.

***

The clock ticked away, every second seeming to stretch further and further. Kaede chanced a glance back at Shuichi, but it just made her tap faster. Made her stomach tighten as the anxiety spiked. Come on, come on…

Kizakura paused and looked over the class. With a short, sharp sigh, he snapped the book shut. The sound broke everyone out of their sleepy trance. He dropped it onto the desk and pulled out a silver flask, taking a deep swig.

“Uh… Kizakura-Sensei?” Tsumugi asked.

He held up a finger, finished his swig, and wiped his mouth on his sleeve. “Much better. Look, it’s pretty clear I’ve already lost you guys, and I don’t really feel like trying to get you interested. Not like anyone higher up really cares what I do or what you learn, right?”

Shrugging and smiling, Kizakura rummaged through his pocket. “Akamatsu?”

“Yes?” Kaede sat up sharply.

“You seem pretty responsible, so you can lock up after class. Just make sure you get the key back to the staffroom afterwards, alright?” He tossed the small jangling bundle onto her desk. “I’d give it to Tojo, but she might actually make everyone learn something.”

A few snickers from the back of the class, though Kirumi didn’t seem perturbed at all.

“I’ve got places I can be, anyway, so have fun, kids.” Kizakura stuffed his flask away and tipped his fedora. “Oh, and its Saihara’s turn to clean up. Don’t leave too much of a mess for him.”

“We won’t!” Kokichi beamed from the back row. Shuichi sighed heavily.

With one last nonchalant wave, Kizakura stepped out of class. Everyone stayed firmly in their seats, ears craning, listening to his footsteps vanish down the corridor. Once they were gone, the room was deafened by fourteen chairs scraping across the floor.

“Urgh, fucking finally!” Miu groaned, “Another minute of listening to that old asshole and I would’ve died. I’ve got things to make and other things to fuck, for shit’s sake!”

“As if you’re ever actually getting any,” Kokichi said as he waltzed past her, leaving Miu to sputter.

“All of our lessons have been just plain dull, lately,” Tsumugi sighed, resting her head in one hand. “Someone really should tell the principal about it.”

“Who cares? The fedora-fuck is right, no one gives a damn about us until exams come around.” Miu rolled her eyes. “At least he has the decency to fuck off and let us do something fun. Well, unless you’re poor Poo-ichi over there! You’re lucky I bothered to clean the oil off my boots, or you’d be scrubbing all fucking night! But I guess you’re used to spending nights alone moving your arm back and forth, huh?”

Kaede held her tongue and hid a smug smirk. Oh, if only Miu knew. She walked over and put her hand on Shuichi’s shoulder, smiling down at him. “Don’t worry, I’ll stay behind and help. We’ll have this whole place cleaned in no time.”

Shuichi smiled back with faintly pink cheeks. Fuck, he was too cute! His hand moved up to hers, gently stroking along her fingers. Anticipation grew like a wildfire, her heartbeat leaping with it, and Kaede struggled to keep herself from trembling. Just a little longer, that was all.

“Yeah, right!” Miu scoffed, “I’d say get a room, but it sounds like you’re trying to. What, are you two planning to get to second base this time?”

“Hey, leave them alone,” Kaito said, “They’re allowed to take it slow if they want!”

“Whatever, I doubt these two dorks have the fucking balls to do anything that kinky anyway.” She rolled her eyes and walked out, her boots clicking angrily across the wooden floor. The others filtered out behind her, chatting amongst themselves or stifling their long-overdue yawns.

“Hey, Shuichi.” Kaito scratched the back of his neck. “You know, I’d like to stay and help myself, but, uh, I got a big project I’m working on, you know?”

“No, you don’t,” Maki said bluntly.

“Gah! Maki-Roll, you’re going to kill someone doing that!”

“Maybe that’s the idea.”

“Thanks, but Kaede and I can handle things here.” Shuichi said, nervously fiddling with his cuffs. “Don’t wait up, okay?”

Kaede giggled to herself, waving the two of them out. Thank you, Kaito’s laziness. Although she did wonder how Maki knew for sure that he didn’t have anything on. Ooh, a fun little mystery for them to solve later. But she had a pretty good idea what the answer was, even if Maki would never admit it. Poor girl. The classroom grew quiet as the footsteps disappeared, and Kaede let out a small sigh of relief. She fiddled with the keys in her hand, running every metal point on her thumb. So close!

“Shall we begin?” Kirumi asked.

Shuichi and Kaede jumped.

“My apologies, I didn’t mean to startle you.” She bowed her head.

“No, no, it’s fine! We just, uh…” Kaede straightened herself. “What did you mean by ‘we’, exactly?”

“I thought it’d be best to help the two of you clean the classroom. With the three of us, it should take very little time.”

Kaede could feel her ears turning red as her heartbeat grew louder. “Oh, no, it’s fine! We don’t need any-!”

“I’m sure your schedule is really packed!” Shuichi stood up sharply. “We don’t want to bother you.”

“Actually, my schedule today is quite free. It’s unusual, but I find myself lacking any real duties.” Kirumi said, inclining her head as if thoroughly disappointed. “I’d be more than happy to accompany you to your dorms afterwards. I haven’t made a visit in some time.”

The couple shared a panicked look. Of all the things to go wrong! Kaede wracked her head, trying to think of the right thing to say, the words piling onto one another like a train wreck.

Kirumi looked between them. “Is something the matter?”

“Nothing! We’re good! So good, don’t you worry about us!” Kaede laughed nervously, rushing over to Kirumi and pulling her towards the door. “We’ll handle the classroom. You go and… have a day off! You deserve it.”

“Are you sure you’re alright? Are you ill? Perhaps I can offer some-”

“Just peachy!” Kaede grunted, literally trying to shove the tall girl through the door. “We can handle the classroom, no worries! We’re happy to do it together! All by ourselves!”

Kirumi blinked, and her eyes widened ever-so-slightly. Kaede’s stomach dropped. Uh oh.

“I see.” Kirumi stood straight, her heels clicking together under her long skirt. She gave Kaede a short curtsey. “My apologies for imposing. Please, let me make amends at a later date.”

“You don’t have to do anything, don’t worry!” Kaede put on her best smile, ignoring the sweat running down her neck. Did Kirumi know? Had she given the game away? Well, at least she could rely on her to be discrete, right? Right?

“I insist. Please, come find me at my dorms, and I’ll be more than happy to offer you any service you want.”

… Any service, huh?

Kaede filed that incredibly naughty idea away for later, well aware it’d never actually happen. Kirumi already warned them all off asking for that sort of thing. Although, if she asked the girl and not the maid… Memories of swimming classes floated past, of Kirumi failing to hide anything at all in those tight one-pieces. Especially from behind. Tenko wasn’t the only one who’d been drooling, Kaede thought smugly. And she’d always wondered what that elegant, stoic face would look like all red and contorted with pleasure.

Shaking it from her head, Kaede bowed back and shut the door with a rushed apology. She pressed her head against the frame and sighed. “That was close.”

“Do you think she…?” Shuichi asked.

“Well, if she does, she’s definitely not going to tell anyone. We can count on that, at least.” Kaede locked the door and wandered back inside, the giddiness coming rushing back. She sat on her desk, running her hands over the familiar, graffiti’d wood. “So…”

“Yeah,” Shuichi turned away, looking out the window as his face lit up.

She fiddled with her skirt and stared down at the floor. This was it: the two of them, all alone in the classroom, with no one around to hear them do… whatever. However they wanted. Kaede brushed her hair out of her face as she trembled. It was so much easier when everything happened spontaneously; no need to think about anything when they could let their bodies decide for them. Slow burn, though? God, she felt just as nervous as the first time she’d asked him out. Not a bad nervous, really, but like a spring slowly being wound up and up with no way of knowing when shed get to release. She smiled at the double-entendre. Argh, who was supposed to go first? How did they start?

“You, um…” Shuichi hesitated. “You said you masturbated to me before we dated, right?”

Kaede froze, making an embarrassed whine as he turned to look at her.

“Back in the woods, when we were talking about your vibrators. You said you used them whilst thinking of me.” He walked closer, dragging his fingers across desks until he loomed over her. Shuichi slammed his hands onto the desk, his face an inch from hers, setting her heart aflutter. “Is that true?”

“I-I, um…” Kaede swallowed. Oh god, he was so close. And with that growl in his voice, vibrating through her body. Her thighs squeezed tighter as that intense stare burned into her. “I just thought you were cute. Really, really cute. And nice, and kind, and…”

“And?” He quietly demanded.

She squeaked. “And I wanted you to fuck me so bad.”

***

She writhed on her bedsheets, the room dark except for the light of her phone. Her toes curled, a gasp escaping as the buzzing filled her ears. As she struggled to keep the plastic bullet in her numb hand. Kaede pressed it to her clit and stifled a scream. Her back arched, her eyelids fluttered. The bed creaked beneath her naked, sweaty body. Kicking, writhing, and struggling to push herself closer to the edge of orgasm as the intense pressure built in her core.

Glancing back at her phone, a wave of shame hit Kaede as she stared at the small photo. At the cute, shy smile on his lips and in his earnest eyes. Eyes she wanted on her body. Lips she wanted to crush hers against. She tweaked a nipple and clamped her legs shut, crying out.

“Oh, god… Shuichi…!”

***

Those lips pressed on hers now, as his hands pushed her skirt up and roamed over her thighs. Kaede spread her legs and curled her fists into his shirt, pulling him closer. Craving his body against hers. Slender fingers slipped under her shirt and found a bare breast, kneading the sensitive skin until she shivered and whined. Teasing the hardened nipple and sending a sharp jolt into her core. His mouth moved down her neck, letting her gasp and moan as freely and wantonly as she liked.

“Take your shirt off,” Shuichi commanded.

Kaede’s trembling fingers were there faster than her thoughts, practically tearing the flimsy fabric apart. His lips peppered her naked skin. His hands traced up her sides, softly squeezing every inch of her until she squirmed atop the desk. Grip tightening on the cheap wood, Kaede bit her lip harder with every kiss; every moment of loving worship. The way Shuichi focused on every fold, on the slight paunch of her stomach, made her feel like the single sexiest thing in the world. Her thighs threatened to close up, to stop his hand from- fuck! She closed her eyes and bit her knuckle as Shuichi’s thumb worked over her pink panties.

He kissed the skin just above her cunt, locking eyes as he ran circles on damp fabric. “Show me how you do it.”

Shuichi pulled her underwear away, leaving Kaede to sit exposed on the desk, her whole body shaking. Why? He’d seen worse. Done worse! And yet just being exposed like this, at his command… Kaede slid her hand over her stomach, spreading her legs apart, stifling a whimper as she stroked her slick folds. Shuichi’s eyes on her cunt made the aching stronger, made every jolt of pleasure more intense. His breath tickled the inside of her thigh. His hands stroked along her skin. Kaede leant back, squeaking as she brushed over her clit.

“What are you thinking about?” He asked.

“You,” She said immediately, “I-I… I’m thinking about you kissing all over me again.”

And he did, moving back up her body until he peppered her neck. “What else?”

“Um… Worshipping my chest?” Kaede squealed as Shuichi took a nipple into his mouth, his tongue swirling around the sensitive bud. His hands kneaded her burning skin.

Kaede buried her fingers inside her cunt, stroking that excellent spot, quivering as Shuichi brought her desires to life. She moaned for him to stroke her thighs, and he did, digging his fingers into her arse as he worshipped every inch. He nipped her collar when she begged him, traced his tongue along every tendon, kissed up to her cheek and crushed his lips against hers. She moaned his name, and he growled back, dragging his teeth over her skin.

“More,” Shuichi demanded.

“I-I’m thinking about you… with your head between my legs, eating me out.” She half-whispered. “I’m thinking about you teasing me with your tongue and your fingers, making me scream so loud.”

He dropped to his knees. Kaede forced her hand away and let him hold her thighs apart, let him sidle up nice and close as she quivered in anticipation. A few gentle kisses over her inner thigh, enough to keep the fire burning, but not enough to satisfy her. She bucked her hips, the desk groaning beneath her. Please, please…

Kaede’s hands ran through Shuichi’s hair as he dove in, a shuddering gasp escaping as he teased her. Sucking, licking, lavishing her folds with his tongue, swirling it about her clit. Her legs clamped around him. Her grip tightened. Every little flick and kiss and slow stroke set the pressure inside boiling up and up. His fingers found their way inside and moved torturously slow against her most sensitive spots. Every shaking breath brought her closer, every soft moan from between her legs filled her ears.

“Oh fuck,” Kaede mewled, “Oh god, Shuichi, please… I-I’m-!”

She curled around him, holding him against her, a silent scream on her lips. The pleasure grew unbearable, hovering just on the edge for several long seconds. Finally, Kaede broke; with one last sharp breath, her orgasm rushed through her. Her whole body shook violently as her mind blanked out. Waves of incredible pleasure washed over her leaving her a breathless, quivering mess curled around her boyfriend’s wonderful touch.

Slowly, Kaede unfurled, letting Shuichi pull away. She fell back, propping herself up by her elbows, sweat sticking her blonde hair to her face. Her eyelids flickered as the hot, heavy haze slowly faded, leaving her an exhausted mess sitting limply on the desk.

“You look like you had fun,” Shuichi said as he stood up and wiped her arousal off his face.

“Mhmm…” Kaede purred. She let her head hang back, bringing one hand between her shaky legs and running over her aching cunt. “You’re so good at that.”

That got him blushing; so much for that assertiveness, huh? Kaede giggled and ground her foot against his crotch, feeling the hard bulge waiting beneath. She licked her dry lip and flashed him her naughtiest look.

“You deserve to have fun too.”

Shuichi kissed her. Fabric rustled and hit the floor, and Kaede hissed as his rock-hard member pressed on her pussy. She wrapped her legs around him, running her hands over his slender frame, grinding against that wonderful cock. Her body begged him for more.

“Please,” She breathed.

“You want me to fuck you?” Shuichi groped her arse, rubbing his cock harder. Faster. Angling the shaft to tease her clit, the electric pleasure made almost painful from her orgasm. “I want you to beg first.”

Kaede mewled, curling her hands into his shirt. “Please. Please! Shuichi, I… I want you to fuck me so bad. I need it. Fuck me, use me, make me your little slut! I want it. I want you to be nothing more than your dirty cumdump!”

God, she felt so dirty saying it. So amazingly depraved. She felt Shuichi hesitate for a moment, felt his shocked gaze burning into her body, and wondered if she’d pushed it too far.

He grabbed her by the hair, pulled her head back and kissed her as violently as he could.

“Good girl,” Shuichi growled. She almost came just from hearing it.

He guided her off the desk, her legs almost giving way under her. His hands found her waist, and for a moment, Kaede thought he’d pull her into a romantic lean. Instead, she found herself thrown forwards, onto another desk. She barely caught herself, before Shuichi shoved her face down onto the wood. Her heart skipped several beats; where did this side come from? Those lessons definitely paid off.

Chicken scratches and pencil marks in the wood faded into focus, and she quickly recognised the graffiti. Kaede stifled a giggle; Miu would freak if she found out they fucked on her desk!

Shuichi grabbed her hips and pushed himself inside, and Kaede’s mind went blank. Her back arched and her mouth hung open as he slowly sank into her needy cunt; slowly filled her inch by inch, stretching her apart until his hips smacked against her plump arse. Shuichi’s hand curled around the base of her hair and yanked her head back. The mix of pain and pleasure wrung a deep moan out of her.

“You really are a slut, aren’t you?” Shuichi asked.

Kaede nodded, grinding back on his cock. “Yeah… your slut.”

She squeaked as he spanked her, and her little laugh was cut off as he shoved her back down and pounded her cunt. The smack of flesh filled the room, punctuated by cries and moans of pure delight. Kaede gripped the desk as it scraped across the floor. Her eyes rolled back in her head as Shuichi fucked her wildly, almost furiously. Her thighs squeezed together, her feet kicking and slipping, tremors making her weak. A few slow, deep thrusts turned into a barrage of hard fucking, making her squeal and scream loud enough to echo in the empty classroom. She knew anyone outside would hear, and she didn’t care; they could peek in and see her being used like the dirty cumslut she was!

“Not bad for a –ah!- beta virgin, huh?” Shuichi snarled.

… Huh? Kaede groaned with another deep thrust, almost knocking the thought out of her head. What a weird thing to- oh… she realised as she glanced back at the desk. Kaede smiled with her devious idea.

“Miu really got to you today, didn’t she?” Kaede panted, “If only she knew how dominant you really are.”

She squeezed around his cock, wringing a gasp out of him. “Go on, Shuichi. Fuck me like you’d fuck her! Show that arrogant bimbo bitch what you can really do. Make her your mewling little slut.”

Shuichi hesitated, and Kaede’s heart sank. Fuck, she’d made it weird, hadn’t she? Fuck, fuck!

He yanked her hair back and snarled in her ear. “You are my mewling slut.”

Kaede squealed, nodding frantically as he railed her. As his grip tightened and he smacked her arse until it stung. Oh, fuck, yes! She could feel the anger in his thrusts, feel all that frustration bubbling up as he used her like a cheap sex toy. Kaede made an extra special note in her head about him and Miu, before her mind went blank.

Pulling out and ignoring her whimper, Shuichi flipped Kaede onto her back and slammed right back inside. His steel-grey eyes burned into her, his stare intense. Almost vicious, but above all else, commanding. Enough to send a wonderful shiver down her spine. He grabbed her by the hips and growled. Kaede wrapped her thighs around him, pulling him deeper, crying out as he man-handled her breasts and bit into her neck. The desk threatened to break under them, and he just went harder. Her orgasm bubbled and boiled in her core, begging for more. For him to push her over and make her squeal in desperation.

“What are you?” He purred in her ear.

“I-I’m your slut!” She gasped, “I’m your dirty little whore!”

“Good girl.”

Shuichi pulled her off the desk. Her body screamed in protest, her hips jerking in the air. He just smiled and pushed her against the window. Her breasts squished against the cold glass, sending goosebumps over her skin. Kaede looked down, and her heart stopped as she spotted people in the courtyard below. He wouldn’t dare!

“What’s the matter?” Shuichi asked, shoving himself slowly inside. “I thought you liked the risk?”

Kaede covered her mouth, stifling a moan as he sandwiched her body between him and the bare glass. Only a few floors separated her from the rest of the world. She trembled, her heartbeat thunderous in her ears. Shuichi’s breath tickled her neck, his grip tightening on her shoulders.

“All they’d have to do is look up,” He whispered, “And everyone would know what kind of slut you are.”

She knew she shouldn’t want it, and yet Kaede’s head filled itself with fantasies. Looks and gasps and shocked expressions as they watched her getting pounded. As everyone saw her as nothing more than the pervert she was. Shuichi’s thrusts rocked her body, her legs threatening to give way, her thighs clamping tight. Her cunt squeezed around him. Her hands slid up the glass, leaving sweaty trails in their wake. Misted breath barely obscured her face. God, she was so close! To being exposed, to cumming, to feeling Shuichi pump her full to the brim!

“Maybe they’d take pictures,” Shuichi continued, “You’d just be the school whore, the girl who got fucked in a classroom. Maybe they’d think about you while they jerked off.”

“Y-you’d like that?” She gasped.

“They can do what they want. They’ll never have you. After all, you’re mine, and mine alone. My personal fucktoy!”

That last snarl sent her over the edge. Kaede threw back her head and screamed, not holding back, not bothering to hide anything. Her body wracked itself with spasms, her mind wiped out by a rush of hot, white haze. She collapsed on the window as he fucked her through her orgasm, aftershocks met with hard thrusts, overwhelming her with near-painful pleasure even as her orgasm died down.

Kaede thudded back atop Miu’s desk, lying on her back with her legs spread, every inch of her sweat-soaked body exposed. She moaned as Shuichi ground himself on her quivering cunt. Let out a tiny gasp as the pulses rushed through him, splattering her with his cum. Thick, long ropes over her stomach and chest, staining her flushed skin white. Hot and sticky, and oh-so intoxicating. She lay there, panting as the post-orgasmic haze faded, staring up at her wonderful boyfriend as he drooped above her. A flicker of worry crossed his face. She gave him a shaky smile and pulled him down for a soft kiss.

“Have fun with me?” Kaede breathed.

“I-I… yeah.” Shuichi kissed her back. “Did you?”

She chuckled breathlessly and ran her hand up her body. Kaede grinned as she held her sticky hand in front of him, watching his eyes widen as she cleaned cum from her fingers. He stepped back, and she was on her knees, kissing up his thighs, dragging her tongue along his deflated shaft. Lapping up every drop of salty, bitter jizz.

Licking her lips, Kaede let her head fall back and swallowed. “All gone.”

Shuichi fumbled for words and Kaede giggled.

“Jeez, don’t look at me like that,” She turned away and blushed. “You’re the one who made the mess!”

“It’s not that, I just, um…” Shuichi looked away. “You look really good with your hair ruffled like that.”

Kaede scrambled for her bag, pulling out a make-up compact. A little difficult when her fingers shook like wild. Her face lit up at her reflection; her hair was wild, her make-up smeared, her skin a bright red. There was no mistaking it, she had an undeniable ‘freshly fucked’ look.

“I, um…” He scratched at the back of his neck. “I hope I wasn’t too rough.”

“Too- Shuichi, that was incredible!” Kaede laughed. “I can barely feel my legs. Holy shit, what did Kyoko teach you?”

“Wh- It was nothing like that!”

“Sure,” She teased, “You’ve really been holding out on me, my big strong alpha male.”

He flushed red. “I-it doesn’t sound as good when you say it like that.”

“Yeah… pretty stupid, actually.” She rolled her eyes, her own face burning. “So, um, we should probably finish cleaning up the classroom, right? I mean, we did just make it way dirtier.”

“We?”

“Well, it is kind of my mess too, right? Just… give me a minute.”

Shuichi sighed and kissed her forehead. “I’ll be alright, Kaede. You stay there and recover, okay?”

“Aw, that’s sweet.” She kissed him back. “You really don’t have to.”

“It’s my fault for going too hard.” He smiled, and Kaede felt like a dumb schoolgirl with a crush all over again. “I think I’m going to open the window first. It smells of… you know.”

***

Shuichi rapped on the faculty room door and waited for several seconds. No response. He hesitated - mostly out of respect for authority – and begrudgingly stepped inside. The room was smaller than a classroom and looked more like the waiting room at a cheap dentist than anything else. Smelt more like a coffee house, though, with an unnerving hint of alcohol. He shook his head and dropped the classroom keys on the coffee table. In and out, quick as possible, before anything else happened at the classroom.

Hurrying out the door, it didn’t take him long to smash right into someone coming the other way.

“Sorry!” He blurted, his face lighting up.

“Careful, Saihara. You don’t need to rush.” Kizakura said, readjusting his fedora.

Shuichi bowed sharply. “Sorry, I know I shouldn’t run in the corridors.”

Kizakura cocked his head, his dirty blonde hair turned a faint copper in the setting sunlight. His gaze flicked over Shuichi like he was piecing together a puzzle. A lump grew in Shuichi’s throat. He fiddled with his uniform shirt, a bead of sweat running down his neck. Kizakura’s eyes widened ever-so-slightly, and a smirk tugged at his lips.

“Kids these days sure have a lot of energy,” He sighed, shaking his head.

Shuichi’s stomach dropped. “Excuse me, teacher?”

“Well, there’s no harm done, I guess. Give Akamatsu my thanks for looking after the keys.”

“I… I will.” He bowed his head as his ears burnt like bonfires. He side-stepped around the drunkard and walked as quickly as he could down the corridor, feeling that smug stare on his back. Rounding a corner, he propped himself against the wall and begged his heart to slow down.

By the time he got back to the classroom, Kaede was on her feet again. Fully clothed, looking just as neat as when she’d walked in that afternoon. Except for maybe a few loose strands of hair, but hardly enough to give the game away. Shuichi ran his hand through his own slightly-dishevelled mop and tried to push Kizakura’s words out of his head. He failed, but Kaede’s soft smile in the golden light knocked every thought out of him and made his heart skip.

“You okay?” She asked.

“It’s nothing, just… something Kizakura said.” He scratched the back of his neck. “You okay to go?”

“I’m a little shaky, but I think I can manage. Especially if I lean on my big, strong boyfriend.”

He blushed, and she laughed, the beautiful sound filling the corridor.

“Don’t worry, I’m not going to ask you to carry me,” She rolled her eyes and smiled, “I know how that went last time.”

“You still had fun, though, didn’t you?”

“Mhmm. I always do with you,” Kaede gave him a quick kiss. Shuichi grabbed her hand and pulled her in for another. The smell of sex still lingered about her, but more important was her own warm, comforting scent. The feel of her hand in his. He squeezed her fingers and rested his forehead on hers.

“I love you,” He said.

“I love you too.”

Kaede wrapped her arm around his as they walked, resting her body against him. Her hair tickled his neck and shoulder. Her fingers interlaced with his. Shuichi’s heart beat faster like it always did when she was near. How did that keep happening even after they’d spent so much time as a couple?

His mind wandered as they walked in silence, flicking back to their… time in the classroom. Back to the way he’d felt when he’d pushed her against the window. The way she mewled under his touch. The way all his anger bubbled up, channelled into making her scream and beg for more. Shuichi still didn’t feel comfortable with it – it felt too different to how he usually was, too violent and controlling – but Kaede loved it, and he’d be lying if he said he didn’t feel amazing in the moment. Though, before, his anger came from the sudden sessions; from Kaede pushing his buttons and making him lose control. Today was different.

“What was with all that stuff about Miu?” He asked aloud.

Kaede tensed against him. She brushed her hair out of her eyes and stammered. “Oh. You mean, like, the desk thing? I guess I just… got really into the moment, you know?”

“What moment?”

“Hey, you were the one who brought up the whole ‘beta virgin’ thing. I guess I got carried away.” She traced circles on his chest, smirking up at him. “Plus, if she ever calls you that again, you’ll be reminded of how you fucked me senseless over her desk. Seems like a good deal to me, right?”

Shuichi laughed nervously. “I-I guess. Though, if she sees me blushing when she says that, who knows what she’ll think?”

“Miu? Come on, she’s all talk.” Kaede purred. “All you’d have to do is push her on the desk, and she’d be all yours.”

Shuichi stopped, his embarrassed train of thought coming to a screeching halt. “What did you mean by that?”

“Huh? O-oh, I just meant… you know, the whole ‘alpha male thing.’” Kaede refused to meet his eye. “It was just a dumb joke.”

He didn’t need his talent to see her fidgeting. To hear the wavering in her voice. Shuichi’s stomach tied itself into knots. He didn’t want to ask, but the past few weeks had taught him how vital honesty was. He took a deep breath. “Are you worried I’d sleep with someone else?”

“What? No! I was joking, I don’t think you’d ever, you know, cheat on me.”

Shuichi pulled her hand to his chest and squeezed it tightly. “If you’re concerned about something, you can say. You know you can trust me, right?”

“It’s… it’s nothing. I was stupid.” Kaede sighed. “Can we please drop it?”

He didn’t want to. But pushing it wouldn’t help. Never had in the past. Shuichi pushed the nervous lump back into his stomach and shoved the paranoid thoughts out his head.

“Okay. We can drop it. But I want you to know that I’d never, ever, do anything to hurt you, okay?” He kissed Kaede’s palm and held her hand closer to his chest. “If something’s bothering you, we can talk about it when you’re comfortable. Just know that we can talk. About anything. Okay?”

Kaede’s face flushed pink. Shuichi brushed his thumb against hers, and she curled her hand up, pulling herself just a little bit closer to him. He leant forward and kissed her forehead, and she let out an adorable squeak.

“Better?” He asked.

Kaede cupped his cheek and kissed him, their hands trapped between their warm bodies. Between nervous heartbeats. “You’re too cute to stay mad at.”

“Wha-!” Shuichi exclaimed before Kaede pecked his cheek and giggled.

“You worry too much, Shuichi.” She tapped his nose. “I know you’d never hurt me. After all, you’re my big, strong, protective Alpha, aren’t you?”

He hung his head. “You’re never letting me live that down, are you?”

“What, and stop seeing you get so adorably flustered? Not a chance!”

“I-I am not getting flustered!” He said, getting flustered.

“Aw, what happened to all that assertiveness training?”

Shuichi sighed and pulled her against him, wrapping one arm around her waist. He cupped her chin and stared into her eyes with practised intensity. With confidence and power – though, mostly just pretend authority. Luckily for them both, watching Kaede’s eyes go wide and her body tremble was enough to give him the rush he needed. He slid a finger along her chin.

“Is that more like it?” He rumbled.

Kaede nodded quickly before burying her face in her hands. “Don’t do that in public!”

“I thought you liked it in public?” He laughed as she smacked his chest and pulled her in for a hug and some much-needed forehead kisses.


End file.
